Je dessine tes contours
by BrownieJune
Summary: Le trio d'or revient pour une dernière année à Poudlard et Sirius Black est leur professeur de DCFM pour le grand plaisir d'Hermione. Mais cela va être difficile de cacher ce qu'elle ressent pour cet homme en le côtoyant si souvent... EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Bonsoiiiiiiir !**

 **Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic! Celle que j'avais promis aux lecteurs de La Belle étoile :)**

 **Donc voici encore une romance Sirius/Hermione...**

 **Petit Topo avant de commencer à lire :**

 **\- Sirius est bien sûr vivant, il n'est pas passé derrière le Voile donc**

 **\- Remus et Severus sont également vivants**

 **\- Sirius et Hermione ont toujours 20 ans de différence ( je préviens pour ceux que ça gêne ), Sirius a 39 ans et Hermione 19 ans**

 **\- Sirius a été innocenté à la fin de la guerre**

 **\- La Salle sur Demande fonctionne**

 **Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!**

 **Je publie ce soir la prologue et le premier chapitre, normalement ça sera un chap par semaine comme pour mes autres histoires mais ma BETATWIN n'a pas encore corrigé le chapitre 2, vous voilà prévenus ^^ J'ai écris 13 chapitres pour l'instant :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR comme toujours et seule l'histoire m'appartient**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

Hermione était aux anges, elle était enfin de retour à Poudlard.

Elle avait accepté la proposition que la directrice Mcgonagall avait faite à tous les élèves qui auraient dû passer leur septième année l'année dernière, celle de revenir suivre les cours et passer leurs ASPIC. En plus, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses meilleurs amis de revenir avec elle. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, en effet, après la guerre, nombres de propositions d'emplois et de formations leurs avaient été proposées. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de réussir à décrocher leur diplôme. Pourtant, chacun se serait sentis comme des imposteurs face à leurs futurs collègues qui eux, auraient eu à travailler dur au niveau scolaire. Ils ne voulaient pas être avantagés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient accompli leur devoir, ce que leur dictait leur morale et ce que leur dictait leur cœur, c'est tout. De plus, leur conscience se rebellait déjà assez contre les honneurs qu'ils avaient eus, ils ne se considéraient pas comme des héros. De la même manière que tous les exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis durant leurs six années scolaires.

Mais malgré tous ces faits, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été de grands bûcheurs pour ce qui était des cours, ils n'étaient pas du tout studieux, surtout le rouquin. Au contraire de leur amie, qui ne vivait presque que pour cela. Elle avait dû les convaincre, et son plus grand atout était de les attendrir. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que c'était leur dernière chance de vivre une année normale à Poudlard, de profiter des derniers moments de scolarité ensemble et du lieu même : l'école était leur maison. En effet, ils allaient, dans le futur, se séparer pour réaliser leurs ambitions, leurs rêves tout à fait différents. Enfin les garçons voulaient devenir auror mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme et elle voulait profiter de ses meilleurs amis le plus longtemps possible.

Le trio avait aidé à reconstruire Poudlard cet été et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient décidés durant les travaux, ils voulaient revenir une dernière fois. Une année de paix, de calme, sans Voldemort, sans mangemorts, sans souffrances.

Certains élèves de leur promotion, étaient revenus également. Malheureusement leurs dortoirs habituels étaient occupés par les autres élèves de leurs maisons, ils héritèrent donc de deux grands appartements. Les gryffondor qui accompagnaient le trio étaient Neville et Seamus qui avaient subi une année mouvementée comme presque tous les autres, Dean qui s'était enfui en tant que né-moldu et Parvati. Hermione espérait qu'elle soit moins puérile surtout séparée de Lavande.

Les rouge et or partageraient leur lieu de vie avec les serdaigle qui se composaient de Padma, la jumelle de Parvati, Terry, Anthony, Morgal et Lisa. Les poufsouffle, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Zacharia et Justin seraient donc avec les serpentard, Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné.

Les appartements se scindaient en deux dortoirs, pour les filles et pour les garçons et en deux salles de bains pour les deux également.

Hermione était assez heureuse de la répartition, les serdaigle étaient pour la plupart des élèves sérieux et calmes, elle pourrait se plonger dans une ambiance de travail à son aise avec de tels partenaires. Pourtant elle était assez curieuse de la présence de certains dans les différentes maisons. Il y avait des sangs purs comme les jumelles Patil et certes elles avaient pu souffrir de leur année précédente, la brunette se demandait si cela les avait empêchées d'avoir leur diplôme, comme d'autres d'ailleurs, elle pensait à Anthony ou Ernie.

Le trio était également soulagé de ne pas avoir à vivre avec les serpentard. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous été jugés et plus ou moins puni, ils ne pouvaient se les représenter autrement que leurs ennemis. C'était puéril et injuste mais on ne pouvait pas effacer sept années d'injures, d'irrespect et de souffrances comme par magie...

La directrice avait autorisé la création de ces appartements, tout simplement pour l'aspect pratique. En effet, en temps normal, cela aurait été totalement inconvenant de laisser des élèves dans des lieux de vie et de sommeil totalement mixte et surtout avec tant de libertés. Il n'y avait ni préfet pour les surveiller, ni sort qui transformait les escaliers des dortoirs des filles en toboggan. Mais par mesure de sécurité, ces appartements étaient situés à l'étage de ceux de presque tous les professeurs. De plus, l'ancienne directrice de maison des gryffondor s'était fait une raison, ces élèves étaient tous plus âgés que la moyenne, ils avaient tous au moins dix-huit ans, certains même dix-neuf comme Hermione. Elle les espérait matures et responsables, le fait même qu'ils reviennent passer leurs ASPIC la confortait dans cette idée.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà la suite :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tout homme qui a été professeur garde en lui quelque chose de l'écolier ( Alfred de Vigny )

Premier septembre 1999

Le banquet allait commencer, le trio était installé près de leurs amis à la table de Gryffondor. Hermione était pratiquement collée à Ginny, heureuse et excitée de pouvoir vivre une dernière fois la soirée de répartition. D'ailleurs, elle attendait impatiemment de savoir qui accompagnerait les premières années. En effet comme le professeur Mcgonagall était à présent directrice de Poudlard, il lui fallait un remplaçant pour sa place de directrice de maison. De toute façon, quand la jeune fille regardait en direction de la table des professeurs, elle distinguait deux visages inconnus, deux femmes. Une jeune fille brune, très jolie qui avait l'air à peine plus âgée que les élèves et une femme blonde qui devait avoir l'âge de la directrice, d'ailleurs elle était assise à côté de celle-ci et elles discutaient.

Le reste des professeurs lui était connu, Hermione essayait de noter les changements mais elle était heureuse de voir les similitudes avec les années précédentes, Flitwick riait avec Hagrid, Vector tentait d'échapper au babillage de Trelawney et le professeur Rogue était aussi taciturne qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Bon quand est-ce que les premières années arrivent? Je commence à avoir faim moi... Fit Ron.

Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et voulut lui répondre.

\- Ronald, tu...

Hermione oublia totalement la phrase qu'elle allait dire quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les petits sorciers étaient là, une expression émerveillée sur chaque visage, ils suivaient un homme, grand, brun, séduisant et charismatique au possible, un homme que tous connaissaient: Sirius Black.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire! S'écria Harry.

\- C'est un vrai cachottier, il aurait pu nous en parler cet été, répondit le rouquin.

Hermione ne sut dire un mot, elle se contentait de suivre des yeux le sorcier qui marchait jusqu'à l'estrade et ne put que sourire quand il se mit à parler.

\- Quand je vous appellerai, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-il en s'adressant aux élèves regroupés devant lui, un parchemin à la main.

Le choixpeau chanta alors sa chanson annuelle, Hermione remarqua qu'elle prônait l'espoir, la joie et la paix, cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Puis Sirius appela chaque enfant par ordre alphabétique. Quand la répartition fut terminée, il alla rejoindre sa place près d'Hagrid, à la table des professeurs. Enfin, la directrice prit la parole.

\- Bienvenu à tous. Le silence était grandiloquent et le professeur Mcgonagall offrit un petit sourire satisfait. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir cette année dans ce climat de paix. Chacun a beaucoup souffert de cette guerre mais à présent nous pouvons nous tourner vers un futur plein d'espoir.

A tous élèves, je vous invite, comme chaque année, à respecter ou découvrir pour certain le règlement intérieur de Poudlard, Mr Rusard se fera un plaisir de vous le rappeler.

Pour cette rentrée, vous allez connaître de nombreuses nouveautés. Tout d'abord, l'école accueille vingt-deux élèves qui auraient dû passer leur septième année ainsi que leurs ASPIC l'année dernière, qui n'ont pas pu pour des raisons évidentes et qui ont donc eu le courage de revenir. Je sais que certains ont une indubitable réputation à cause ou grâce à la guerre et je vous prierai, dans tous les cas, de les laisser tranquille. Ils sont des étudiants comme tout le monde et le premier élève qui fera quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de cela, sera sévèrement puni, je vous prie de le croire.

Ensuite, nous avons trois nouveaux professeurs. Mrs Carine Vettel, qui prendra ma place en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Puis Miss June Brown, qui s'occupera de l'étude des moldus succédant ainsi à feu Mrs Burbage. Et enfin, Mr Sirius Black, qui sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que le nouveau directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

A ses dernières paroles, la table des rouge et or explosa en cris de joie.

\- Hum bien, heureuse que cela vous convienne. Merci donc de faire un accueil chaleureux à vos trois nouveaux professeurs.

Toute la salle applaudit avec énergie et Hermione remarqua le professeur Rogue fusiller du regard Sirius. Il devait sûrement et logiquement mal vivre sa présence au vu de leur inimitié.

\- Je vous souhaite à présent un bon appétit.

Encore des applaudissements se firent entendre pour saluer la directrice et le début du repas. Enfin la nourriture apparut sur les tables.

\- Wouah professeur de DCFM, c'est génial! Fit Ginny.

\- Et directeur de Gryffondor, continua son petit ami Harry, vous croyez qu'il va plus nous avantager que Rogue avec les Serpentard?

Ses amis se mirent à rire et à espérer. Hermione réprimanda doucement le jeune homme.

\- Harry, voyons cela serait injuste pour les autres maisons.

\- Oh tu seras bien contente quand Sirius te donnera pleins de points pour toutes tes bonnes réponses, lui répondit Ron.

Elle préféra se taire en haussant les épaules et porta son attention sur leur sujet de conversation. Il était en train de discuter avec Hagrid, il souriait et Hermione se dit que son sourire illuminait tout son visage. Car malgré le fait que celui-ci apparaissait de temps en temps maintenant, il restait tout de même assez rare malheureusement. C'était logique pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment un homme joyeux.

Comme s'il s'était senti observé, Sirius tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione, il fixa son regard quelques instants et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Il lui adressa alors un sourire resplendissant qu'elle essaya de lui rendre avec maladresse puis il retourna son attention vers Hagrid. Oui décidément, il devrait sourire plus souvent, même si cela rendait ses jambes flageolantes...


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Merci aux les lecteurs qui ont laissé un avis sur ce début, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise :)**

 **Pour l'instant les chapitres sont assez courts mais ils se rallongeront. Et quand je publierai un passage court, je ferai en sorte de vous mettre deux chapitres la même semaine pour compenser :)**

 **J'ai crée une page facebook nommée _Browniejune_ , j'y écrirai les publications et les nouveautés! Et ainsi ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site pourront me parler s'ils le souhaitent :)**

 **Je répond à la review anonyme ici :**

 ** _Guest_ : Heureuse que ce début te plaise, pour les cour, ça sera dans les prochains chapitres :) et les mentalités des redoublants également ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout, c'était la première!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le voisin de pallier

Après le banquet, le nouveau professeur de DCFM avait invité le trio et Ginny à visiter ses appartements. Son lieu de vie était à quelques mètres du leur, sur le même étage donc. Harry était très content, il vivait au 12 Square Grimmaurd depuis cet été avec son parrain, il avait été difficile pour lui de le quitter maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Et aujourd'hui, pour son plus grand bonheur, son parrain était près de lui, il pourrait être ensemble comme chez eux. Pourtant cela allait être compliqué de le voir en tant que professeur.

Ginny avait réfléchi, l'appartement de Sirius était assez loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était donc bien contente d'avoir une excuse pour demander à Harry de la raccompagner avec la carte du maraudeur ou la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à son dortoir, et elle comptait bien profiter de son petit ami.

Ron et Hermione étaient comblés d'avoir Sirius comme professeur, pour différentes raisons chacun. Ron était devenu assez doué en DCFM avec la guerre mais il n'était pas contre le fait d'être avantagé pour une fois, contrairement aux années précédentes avec les autres professeurs. En plus il avait toujours adoré Sirius, il était un ami, un maraudeur, qui ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères jumeaux. Et Hermione était enfin satisfaite d'avoir un bon professeur de DCFM, ils avaient malheureusement été rares, à part Remus Lupin... De plus, Sirius avait toujours été une source d'admiration pour elle et puis contrairement au professeur Rogue, il la noterait à sa juste valeur. Ses cours seraient sûrement les plus intéressants de la semaine.

Ils étaient installés dans un petit salon chaleureux et buvaient le thé ou le chocolat que Sirius avait servi. Il possédait une petite cuisine dans son appartement.

\- Bon, mon cher parrain va-t-il enfin nous dire pourquoi il nous a caché le fait qu'il allait devenir notre professeur?

Sirius adressa un sourire à son filleul avant de lui répondre.

\- Je voulais simplement vous faire une surprise.

\- Ca pour une surprise! Fit Ron.

\- Mais une bonne, ajouta sa sœur.

\- Ce que nous voulons dire Sirius, c'est félicitations, dit Hermione.

\- Merci, je suis vraiment content. En fait le ministère m'avait proposé un poste d'auror mais vous comprenez que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à ces gens... Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus corrompus, surtout avec Kingsley en tant que ministre mais... Enfin bon je ne voulais pas. Et quand la directrice m'a proposé ce poste, j'étais soulagé. Bon je ne serai pas aussi doué que Remus mais ça sera toujours mieux que votre Ombrage.

\- Et que Lockhart! Ajouta Ron en riant et en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

\- J'espère surtout que je suis plus séduisant que lui, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tous eurent une moue amusée.

\- En tout cas je suis soulagé de ne plus habiter au square, surtout sans toi Harry.

\- Tu pourrais acheter une nouvelle maison? Proposa la brunette.

Les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ma belle.

Hermione sentit son estomac faire un soubresaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surnommait comme ça, cela faisait même des années et elle savait que c'était un réflexe pour lui, une manie totalement attendrissante et qui la bouleversait toujours. Elle essaya de cacher sa réaction comme d'habitude et Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que la rouquine avait remarqué l'attitude d'Hermione quand Sirius était dans les parages. Elle était souvent gênée quand elle recevait clins d'œil, sourires ou mots doux. Sirius était comme ça, charmeur, c'était un comportement ancré en lui. Et de plus, peu d'hommes agissaient de la sorte avec Hermione. De toute façon, Ginny était sûre que si un autre garçon avait la même attitude avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'aurait pas les mêmes réactions que provoquaient Sirius en elle.

La rouquine changea de sujet pour dissiper le malaise de son amie.

\- Sinon vous savez ce qui est bien? Nous allons être ensemble en cours! Mcgo l'a dit à maman quand elle est venue boire le thé au Terrier la semaine dernière. Elles se voient de plus en plus souvent, c'est drôle. Enfin bon, elle a dit que les vingt-deux élèves se joindraient aux septièmes années comme vous n'êtes pas nombreux. C'est super hein?

\- Plus que super, je suis content de pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec ma petite amie, répondit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de Ginny.

\- Oh oh doucement, grimaça Ron, c'est ma sœur.

\- Laisse-les Ronald, depuis le temps qu'ils sont amoureux, tu aurais dû t'y habituer, le rabroua Hermione.

\- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais!

Leurs chamailleries firent sourire Sirius.

\- Et quel jour ai-je mes élèves préférés en cours?

\- Sirius! Tu ne connais pas encore ton emploi du temps? Le réprimanda la brunette.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière désinvolte et Hermione secoua la tête devant son attitude. Même professeur, il allait toujours être un maraudeur, ce qui allait fortement contraster avec sa position de figure d'autorité. La jeune fille se languissait de voir ce que ça allait donner...

\- Oh et comment devrons nous t'appeler d'ailleurs? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous pouvez garder Sirius, vous serez les seuls de toute façon. Et puis tout Poudlard sait quels liens nous unissent.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas pour ma part, grimaça Hermione, enfin j'aurais l'impression que tu es mon ami et...

\- Et je ne suis pas ton ami? S'enquit Sirius en coupant Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si voyons, c'est juste qu'en cours, je ne pourrais que t'appeler professeur désolée.

\- Laisse tomber Sir', tu sais bien comment elle est quand ça concerne l'école, fit Ron.

\- D'accord Hermione mais attend toi à ce que je t'appelle Miss Granger, répondit l'animagus avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille lui accorda un sourire amusé.

Le petit groupe discuta ensuite encore un peu puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, c'était la rentrée le lendemain après tout. Harry raccompagna Ginny chez les gryffondor pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent quant à eux leur salle commune, ils attendirent que leur ami revienne pour monter aux dortoirs.

Les garçons étaient satisfaits puisqu'ils partageaient leur dortoir avec leurs camarades habituels, ils espéraient seulement que tout se passerait bien avec Anthony et Terry, les serdaigle. Hermione, quant à elle, prit un lit un peu éloigné des autres filles, en effet ses quatre camarades s'étaient regroupées en duo puisqu'il y avait les jumelles Patil et les serdaigle Morgal et Lisa. Ce n'est pas que Hermione ne les appréciait pas, mais elles n'étaient pas spécialement amies non plus. Et puisqu'il y avait dix lits en tout et elles étaient cinq, elles pouvaient chacune avoir un assez grand espace vital. La brunette se dit qu'elle socialiserait plus tard, pour l'instant elle était surtout fatiguée de cette première soirée et du voyage en train. Elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir et peut être à de doux rêves remplis d'un certain professeur...


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoiiiiiir !**

 **Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience je crois ^^ voici donc Sirius en professeur... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :p haha**

 **Ah y'a pas longtemps j'ai fais un test idiot sur fb qui disait quelle était votre âme soeur HP et j'ai eu Sirius! Hiii comme par hasard! ^^ Bon voilà petit racontage de vie :)**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Hermy et co...**

 **Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ignorance informulée

Tous les élèves avaient reçu leur emploi du temps au petit déjeuner. Celui des septièmes années était chargé, quoi de plus normal avec les ASPIC. Les gryffondor commençaient difficilement par une matinée entière de Potion puis une après-midi divisée par la DCFM et l'Histoire de la magie. Ils étaient soulagés d'avoir au moins Sirius ce jour-là. Ils retrouvaient le professeur, également le jeudi matin et le vendredi après-midi.

C'était drôle d'une certaine façon, le professeur Rogue avait la même attitude que la plupart des serpentard envers les gryffondor et surtout le trio d'or: l'ignorance. Rogue avait été reconnu comme un espion et un héros de la guerre mais il n'y avait que le trio qui connaissait son secret, son amour pour Lily Potter. Même s'il gardait son mauvais caractère, les élèves ne le voyaient plus comme la chauve-souris des cachots, mais plutôt comme un homme qui avait dévoué sa vie pour le bien de tous en essayant de le cacher au plus haut point.

Les gens l'admiraient et pour parer à cela, Severus s'était dit qu'il deviendrait un professeur encore plus horrible et cruel avec ses élèves. Mais finalement, il s'était résigné, il était fatigué de cette colère, de cette rancœur qui l'habitaient, de cette guerre, de cette vie tout simplement. Il aspirait seulement à la paix, au calme, il voulait juste être tranquille.

Ce qui était difficile pour lui, c'était de savoir qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, soit les élèves qu'il dépréciait le plus, quoi qu'il avait oublié cet empoté de Londubat, aient vu ses souvenirs. Il était affreusement mal à l'aise de ce fait et il avait donc décidé de les ignorer tout simplement. Il ne s'acharnerait pas sur eux comme toutes les années, il ferait seulement comme s'ils n'existaient pas et se concentrerait à avantager sa maison. Car il en été sûr, avec cet imbécile de Black, il aurait fort à faire pour emmener serpentard à gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

Le trio était plus que surpris par l'attitude de leur professeur, pas de phrases cinglantes, pas de remontrances, Rogue ignorait les gryffondor et eux plus précisément. Le cours était d'ailleurs relativement calme, peu de serpentard se moquait d'Hermione quand elle levait la main jusqu'au plafond pour répondre au professeur et qu'il ne l'interrogeait pas ou encore quand Seamus fit exploser sa potion. De plus, parmi ces serpentard moqueurs, il n'y avait pas ceux de leur année, en effet, Drago et ses amis ne leurs accordaient pas un regard.

C'est donc plutôt de bonne humeur que les gryffondor se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Quand ils s'installèrent, Sirius, à la table des professeurs, leur fit un signe de la main auquel ils répondirent. A la fin de leur repas, ils passèrent par leurs dortoirs pour récupérer leurs livres des cours de l'après-midi, puis ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la salle de DCFM.

C'était encore un cours en commun avec les serpentard, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres, hormis les potions. Et puis vu leurs états d'esprits, les gryffondor n'avaient pas à s'en faire, Harry pensa d'ailleurs que le professeur Dumbledore aurait heureux de cette nouvelle paix entre les maisons.

Hermione s'amusa de voir ses meilleurs amis la rejoindre au premier rang avec Ginny, cela serait sûrement le seul cours où ils y seraient.

Quand Sirius entra dans la pièce, quelques filles poussèrent des soupirs. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, génial des groupies... Mais c'était prévisible, il était plus qu'un bel homme, il avait une attitude séduisante, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, un regard brûlant... Oui, pensa Hermione, la gent féminine se pâmerait devant lui.

\- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à mon premier cours de DCFM. Je vous préviens tout de suite, le niveau de ce cours sera très élevé et il faudra certainement s'accrocher pour certains d'entre vous. Mais vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année et je veux que vous ayez le niveau requis. De plus, vous avez vécu cette guerre et vous savez donc que vous apprenez ici ce qui vous servira à sauver des vies, dont la vôtre. Bien que j'espère que notre monde reste en paix, il existera toujours des sorciers avides de pouvoir malheureusement. Je vous avertis donc que mon programme vous préparera à la plus difficile des formations universitaires, celle pour être auror. Beaucoup d'entre vous ne se destinent pas à ce métier mais si vous êtes prêts pour celui-là, vous serez prêts pour tout le reste, en ce qui concerne la DCFM bien sûr. Vous étudierez donc cette année, les créatures et les maléfices les plus dangereux, voir mortels et comment s'en prévenir. Enfin, vous apprendrez les sortilèges informulés, je veux que tous les sorts de défense et d'attaque soient informulés. Nous allons donc commencer par cela d'ailleurs.

Toute la salle était pendue aux lèvres de Sirius et un grand silence régnait. Fier de son petit discours, il s'éloigna de son bureau sur lequel il était appuyé pour s'approcher des élèves.

\- Qui peut montrer l'exemple?

Bien sûr beaucoup de mains se levèrent mais Hermione fut la plus rapide, comme si elle était montée sur ressorts.

\- Miss Granger, désigna Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Il s'était placé face à elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle l'attaque lui. Quand les autres élèves comprirent que c'était sur le professeur qu'Hermione allait faire la démonstration, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Un _Leviosa_ informulé oui, un duel contre un homme qui avait le niveau d'un auror non merci...

Loin de se démonter, la brunette puisa en elle toute la volonté qu'elle utilisait sur le champ de bataille, elle formula avec soin dans sa tête un _Experliarmus_ et à son grand soulagement, la baguette de Sirius s'envola vers elle. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire resplendissant que son professeur lui rendit.

\- Très bien, dix points pour gryffondor, accorda-t-il en s'approchant de la sorcière.

Il récupéra sa baguette et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Sirius leva un sourcil devant sa réaction mais se détourna bien vite pour continuer son cours.

\- Je veux qu'à la fin de ces deux heures, vous sachiez tout au moins désarmer votre adversaire et si c'est déjà le cas comme Hermione, vous travaillerez tous les autres sortilèges de bases comme le Bouclier ou le _Stupefix_. Et attention pas une seule parole, même pas un chuchotement.

Le cours fut très instructif, Sirius passait voir tous les élèves pour les conseiller et Hermione fronçait les sourcils quand elle voyait une fille minauder en demandant de l'aide juste pour être proche de Sirius. Cela fit d'ailleurs ricaner Ginny qui avait remarqué l'énervement de sa meilleure amie.

Certains élèves arrivaient parfaitement à accomplir tous les sortilèges de défense de base comme Harry ou Hermione. Les Weasley et Neville étaient très compétents aussi. Pour s'amuser, Hermione s'entraîna à tous les sortilèges qu'elle utilisait durant la chasse aux horcruxes afin de protéger la tente. La seule difficulté que rencontrèrent les amis résidait dans l'adversaire. La jeune fille se demanda même si elle avait eu de la chance ou si Sirius s'était laissé faire durant l'exemple quand elle ne réussissait à désarmer Harry qu'une fois sur deux.

Presque tous les élèves étaient déçus de quitter le cours tellement il avait été intéressant, même certains serpentard semblaient ronchonner sur le fait de partir en Botanique.

Les gryffondor, quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers l'antre de Binns, après avoir chaleureusement salué Sirius.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 avec cette fois-ci la présentation du professeur de métamorphose ( ne vous imaginez pas une intrigue secondaire et mystérieuse avec ce perso, elle sera surtout une amie d'Hermione tout simplement ).**

 **Mes chapitres sont assez courts pour l'instant, j'en suis consciente et désolée mais je publie tous les cinq jours pour palier à cela ^^**

 **Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles qui me laissent toujours une petite review, vous êtes juste adorables!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une envie de Métamorphose

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie fut semblable aux années précédentes, Hermione écrivait frénétiquement tout ce que le fantôme débitait malgré son ennui profond et le fait qu'elle avait déjà lu tout le programme. Harry profitait de la présence de Ginny près de lui et Ron s'était carrément endormi sur son bureau.

Ils accueillirent avec soulagement la fin du cours. Hermione profita du temps libre avant le repas pour étudier, elle avait un planning de révision à respecter après tout.

Cette première journée fut donc bonne, quoi que fatigante. C'est avec bonheur qu'ils rejoignirent tous leur lit.

Le lendemain, Hermione était excitée, elle allait découvrir la nouvelle professeure de métamorphose, Mrs Vettel. C'était une de ses matières de prédilections et le professeur Mcgonagall avait toujours était sa préférée, son modèle. Elle espérait que la nouvelle serait à la hauteur.

Ses prières furent exaucées. La jeune fille s'était dépêchée de s'installer au premier rang, grand bien lui en prit car nombres de garçons avaient eu la même idée. En effet, Mrs Vettel était assez jeune, sûrement dans les vingt-cinq ans et surtout elle était plus que charmante. Un visage doux, des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et un corps menu. Elle avait un sourire et des yeux avenants, pour Hermione, son professeur lui faisait penser quelque peu à Harry, surtout quand elle chaussait ses lunettes pour lire ou écrire, ce qui était un grand compliment vu l'estime et l'affection qu'elle avait pour son meilleur ami.

Sa voix était douce et ferme, elle savait absolument de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait l'air aussi douée que son prédécesseur. Hermione était en admiration devant sa maîtrise, son savoir et son sens de la justice. Et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, tous les élèves écoutaient religieusement son cours, prenaient des notes et participaient. La jeune fille se dit que son cours allait ressembler à celui de DCFM, elle était un Sirius au féminin, douée, intéressante, séduisante... La seule différence était qu'elle avantageait moins les gryffondor, elle était impartiale et donnait des points à tous les élèves qui faisaient des efforts. Et cela était extrêmement motivant.

Les gryffondor se partageaient le cours avec les serdaigle et Hermione faisait tout son possible pour égaliser le nombre de points gagnés, en effet, les serdaigle levaient très souvent la main pour répondre comme elle.

A la fin du cours, Mrs Vettel demanda à Hermione de venir à son bureau. Elle attendit que les autres élèves soient sortis pour engager la conversation.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier cours?

La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi le professeur l'interrogeait elle spécialement mais ne put brider son enthousiasme.

\- C'était fantastique, vous êtes aussi intéressante et intelligente que le professeur Mcgonagall. Vous avez réussi à motiver tous les élèves à travailler.

Mrs Vettel rougit un peu et lui adressa un sourire attendrit.

\- Je vous remercie Miss Granger. En fait je vous ai gardé un peu plus longtemps pour vous demander une faveur.

\- Oui?

\- J'ai discuté avec la directrice et elle m'a donné un conseil. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâton et qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu perdue à Poudlard. De plus, votre ancienne professeure m'a dit que vous étiez l'élève la plus douée de l'établissement.

Hermione rougit sous les compliments.

\- Donc je voulais vous demander si vous voudriez devenir mon assistante en quelque sorte? Cela consistera à ce que vous m'aidiez pour les corrections des devoirs, dans la connaissance du comportement des élèves et à m'épauler pour prendre mes marques. En échange, cela facilitera vos révisions en métamorphose pour les ASPIC, vous connaîtrez le programme sur le bout des doigts.

La brunette était bouche bée, un professeur lui demande de l'aide, à elle? Elle essaya de reprendre contenance voyant que Mrs Vettel attendait une réponse.

\- Wouah, je veux dire, oui bien sûr avec plaisir, j'en serais ravie professeur.

Mrs Vettel lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Parfait! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos autres révisions, cela serait seulement une fois par semaine, quand vous finissez vos cours jusqu'au repas par exemple.

\- Ca va aller Mrs.

\- Je suis comblée alors, laissez-moi juste un exemplaire de votre emploi du temps et je vous ferai parvenir l'horaire. Surtout dîtes le-moi si cela ne vous conviendrez pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis prit la feuille de l'emploi du temps des gryffondor de septième année qu'elle doubla.

.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui va corriger nos copies? Demanda Harry en plein déjeuner, Hermione venait de raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son professeur de métamorphose.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est Mcgo qui l'a proposé? Ajouta Ginny.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire démesuré. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'estime qu'avait la directrice d'elle.

\- J'espère que tu nous mettras des bonnes notes, fit Ron à son amie.

Le petit groupe rit.

\- En tout cas c'est une super prof Mrs Vettel, dit Ginny.

\- Oh oui, un peu un Sirius au féminin, répondit Hermione partageant la pensée qu'elle avait eue.

\- Ah ça oui, lança Ron, ils ont autant de succès l'un que l'autre et pas que pour leurs cours.

La rouquine regarda fixement son amie mais la brunette essaya de ne pas montrer que le fait que Sirius ait des groupies la touche. Elle était certaine que le parrain de Harry n'en profiterai jamais, il était un séducteur et avait été un bourreau des cœurs dans sa jeunesse mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus le même. Il ne pensait certainement plus qu'aux femmes, il avait été traumatisé par son passé, par Azkaban, la perte de ses amis, la guerre, il n'avait plus que Remus aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait connu des femmes depuis sa sortie de prison. Et puis de toute façon, il ne risquerait jamais son travail pour une élève, cela était certain.

\- Tant que ça motive les élèves, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Vous avez remarqué comme Mrs Vettel ressemble à Harry physiquement.

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à y réfléchir.

\- Oui, répondit la rouquine, elle pourrait presque passer pour sa grand sœur, c'est drôle.

Le reste du repas fut d'ailleurs consacrer à comparer les yeux, les cheveux de Harry et de leur professeur. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Mrs Vettel avait l'air aussi jolie de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Pour un premier cours, elle avait fait forte impression.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Surprises et déconvenues

En ce premier week end à Poudlard, Hermione était évidemment à la bibliothèque. Cette semaine de rentrée s'était très bien déroulée, elle était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison. L'ambiance était plus joyeuse et paisible que toutes les années précédentes, sûrement due à la fin de la guerre, mais aussi à l'évolution des mentalités. En effet, même si les serpentard n'étaient pas "gentils" avec eux, les né-moldus, les gryffondor, les héros de guerre, ils n'avaient plus la même attitude qu'auparavant et finalement Hermione aimait cette ignorance.

Les professeurs les avaient déjà accablés de devoirs et la jeune fille s'était empressée de les commencer malgré le fait que le délai avant de les rendre était souvent de deux semaines. D'ailleurs les garçons ne l'avaient pas suivie, ils profitaient du beau temps pour jouer au Quidditch, au grand dam de leur amie.

Elle était plongée dans son devoir de potion quand elle fut interrompue par une voix timide.

\- Granger?

Devant sa table, se tenait Théodore Nott dans une attitude assez rigide. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux et regarda derrière elle, car malgré qu'il ait prononcé son nom, elle ne réalisait pas que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

\- Hum, je voulais juste savoir si tu en avais fini avec ce livre? Il désigna l'oeuvre sur la table.

\- Ah euh, ce livre, oui bien sûr j'ai fini, tu peux le prendre.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis parti rejoindre ses affaires un peu plus loin.

Théodore Nott n'avait jamais eu d'altercation avec les gryffondor contrairement aux autres serpentard, c'était un garçon sérieux et studieux. Hermione l'avait souvent vu traîner avec la bande à Malfoy mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés jusqu'ici. Pourtant elle l'avait très souvent croisé à la bibliothèque, il travaillait autant qu'elle. Il avait eu un père mangemort mais ne savait quelle avait été sa position dans la guerre.

Elle essaya de se remettre de sa surprise pour finir son devoir. Après tout il lui avait seulement demandé un livre.

.

Ce samedi soir, Sirius avait invité le trio et Ginny à dîner chez lui plutôt que dans la Grande Salle. Et bien sûr Hermione avait été la première arrivée. Après son après-midi à la bibliothèque, elle était rentrée au dortoir pour déposer ses affaires et se doucher. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas encore rentrés du Quidditch.

Elle se présenta donc seule devant l'appartement de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas vu son professeur depuis leur cours de la veille, elle se languissait assez de passer du temps avec lui. Surtout en tant qu'amie et pas en tant qu'élève. C'était plutôt difficile de devoir agir avec lui comme avec le reste des professeurs alors qu'elle l'avait connu comme le parrain d'Harry. Elle avait passé du temps chez lui, elle l'avait vu au réveil, le visage chiffonné, elle l'avait vu en pyjama, elle l'avait vu en colère et triste, elle l'avait vu s'amuser avec les jumeaux Weasley, elle l'avait vu agir comme un père pour Harry…Bref ce genre de scènes dans lesquelles on n'imagine pas un professeur…

\- Ah Hermione tu es là, entre vite, je finis de préparer la table.

Sirius était en train de s'affairer avec sa baguette à installer les couverts et à allumer des bougies. Une bonne odeur venait du coin cuisine.

\- Tu veux de l'aide?

\- Tu veux bien juste surveiller la sauce pendant que je vais me changer?

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui lança un sourire et partit vers sa chambre. Hermione s'approcha des casseroles. Sirius revint deux minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise grise moulante et avec des cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés. Il était vraiment sexy et la jeune fille se mordait la langue de ses pensées.

\- Tu t'en es sortie?

\- Pas de catastrophe à signaler, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui servi un jus de citrouille et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, après que le cuisinier ait lancé un sort sur les aliments pour que rien ne brûle.

\- Tu sais où sont les autres?

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé et Hermione avait du mal à fixer son attention ailleurs que sur la chemise entrouverte de Sirius. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas la boutonner correctement?

\- Euh oui, ils ont passé l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch, ils doivent être rentrés maintenant et sûrement se préparer.

\- Et toi qu'as-tu fais?

\- Mes devoirs! Le professeur Rogue nous a déjà surchargés.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la sorcière sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi et de Servillus non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Sirius, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, il a toujours été de notre côté finalement. Je vais essayer de me contrôler, bien que jamais je ne pourrais être ami avec lui.

\- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

\- Il est comment en cours au fait?

\- Et bien, on pourrait presque dire cordial. Il nous ignore en fait, mais comparé aux autres années où il était complètement injuste et cruel, il ressemble presque à Hagrid pour nous tout à coup.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Par contre il ne nous donne jamais de point, ne m'interroge jamais et privilégie les serpentard.

\- Heureusement que je suis là pour compenser alors, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et puis moi, j'adore vous interroger Miss Granger.

A sa plus grande honte, Hermione gloussa comme une idiote.

\- D'ailleurs sais-tu qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui te considère comme son élève préférée?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est Harry ton préféré, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

\- C'est différent, j'adore te voir aussi impliquée dans mon cours et te tortiller pour répondre à mes questions.

Elle lui tapota le bras.

\- Sirius! C'est juste pour ton ego alors!

\- J'ai l'impression d'être ton dieu, avoua-t-il en riant.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Bon je n'ai pas terminé ce que je voulais te dire. Je parlais de Carine.

\- Mrs Vettel?

\- Oui, elle m'a dit à quel point tu étais talentueuse et qu'elle t'avait prise comme assistante.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, une femme qu'elle admirait chanter ses louanges aux autres professeurs.

\- Elle sait que nous sommes amis alors elle a tenu à me le dire. Mais je suis un peu jaloux tu sais?

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi n'es-tu pas _mon_ assistante? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour m'aider aussi?

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'aide, chuchota la brunette.

Elle essayait de se remettre des mots de Sirius, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur Hermione.

Avant que l'un deux ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, on toqua à la porte. Sirius se leva pour ouvrir à ses invités et ébouriffa les cheveux de la sorcière, en passant, d'un geste tendre.

\- Enfin vous arrivez! Désolé mais c'est trop tard, on a déjà tout mangé avec Hermione.

La tête que fit Ron valut au moins mille galions.

\- Il plaisante idiot, dit Ginny en poussant son frère pour qu'il rentre.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Sirius commença à servir le repas. Hermione lançait des regards attendris vers ses amis, ils avaient l'air épuisés du Quidditch mais ils étaient heureux.

\- On a fait les essais cet après-midi pour l'équipe, fit Harry, fier d'être le capitaine.

\- Et vous y êtes tous? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit sa meilleure amie, on a pris deux nouveaux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs, un frère et une sœur d'ailleurs, presque aussi complémentaires que les jumeaux.

Un petit silence flotta dans la pièce, c'était toujours difficile de parler de Fred. Sirius essaya de continuer la conversation.

\- Vous allez me gagner la coupe cette année hein, je veux montrer à Serv.. euh Severus combien les gryffondor sont les meilleurs.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, heureuse qu'il se soit repris.

\- On t'en fait la promesse! Assura son filleul.

\- N'oubliez pas vos ASPIC quand même, il ne faut pas que ce sport passe avant vos révisions!

\- Hermione... Commença Ron.

\- Non non vous savez que j'ai raison et je suis sûre que Sirius est d'accord avec moi en tant que professeur.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, les ASPIC avant tout! Dit le concerné mal à l'aise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le peu de conviction de son professeur et se concentra sur son assiette. Quand elle baissa la tête, Sirius en profita pour lancer un clin d'œil aux trois autres qui lui sourirent.

\- Sinon votre première semaine de cours s'est bien passée?

\- Ben les cours c'est toujours chiants...

\- Ronald, réprimanda Hermione.

\- J'allais dire "mais!"

\- Je m'en fiche, ne parle pas comme ça c'est tout.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et finit sa phrase.

\- Mais dans l'absolu c'est quand mieux que les années précédentes.

\- Absolument, approuva Harry. C'est bien de ne pas être en danger de mort et de ne pas se battre avec les serpentard.

Ses amis rirent un peu.

\- Oui et puis on a vraiment des bons professeurs cette année, continua Ginny. Avec toi, Sirius et Mrs Vettel, on a de la chance.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Oh vous savez qu'il y a déjà des rumeurs qui circulent?

\- Depuis quand te prends-tu pour Lavande et Parvati, Ronald? Demanda son amie.

Il haussa les épaules puis continua sa pensée.

\- C'est vrai que Parvati en parlait, mais c'est surtout des paris. Vous savez depuis que la guerre est finie, que le monde sorcier est en paix toussa, certains essaient de créer de l'animation. Je vous l'accorde c'est idiot mais Seamus m'a parlé du dernier bruit qui circule.

\- Et donc qu'as-tu appris? Grogna sa sœur.

\- Que certains parient sur le temps que vont mettre Sirius et Mrs Vettel à sortir ensemble.

Sirius se mit à rire, presque un aboiement comme toujours, et Hermione devient blanche comme un linge. Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie avec une grimace.

\- C'est complètement idiot, fit Sirius après s'être calmé.

\- Ceux qui lancent ces rumeurs sont idiots, dit Harry.

\- Assurément, répondit son parrain, Carine est mariée en plus!

\- Ils ne le savent pas, argumenta Ron, tu comprends, vous êtes les professeurs les plus charmants de Poudlard...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais charmant Ron.

Sirius lui lança un clin d'oeil et le rouquin se mit à rougir faisant rire tout le monde.

Hermione, elle, était abattue. Elle adorait Mrs Vettel et avait déjà eu un rendez-vous avec elle en tant qu'assistante. Pourtant, elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que sa professeure de métamorphose sorte avec Sirius. Elle se rendait compte, qu'elle ne voulait qu'aucune femme ne sorte avec Sirius. Ce qui était complètement idiot, égoïste et puéril. Elle était son élève et son amie, elle ne serait jamais plus. Il fallait absolument que cette fixation sur lui cesse. Elle n'était pas une de ses groupies, à minauder devant lui, déjà ce n'était pas son genre, elle n'avait jamais été celle qui flirtait avec les garçons. Et ensuite elle ne voudrait jamais perdre son amitié ou encore lui faire perdre son travail. Oui, elle allait se ressaisir, ne plus penser à son regard tendre et rieur, à son sourire malicieux qui devenait de plus en plus présent sur son beau visage, à sa voix envoûtante, à son charisme, à son intelligence... Merlin, elle était mal barrée.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **On retrouve Remus dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Tous les chemins mènent à Pré-au-Lard

\- Hermione, je voulais te demander ce que tu penses du village de Pré-au-lard?

La jeune sorcière était à son deuxième rendez-vous avec Mrs Vettel, son professeur lui avait montré sa méthode de correction pour qu'Hermione puisse suivre le même schéma. Elle lui avait donné des copies de seconde année mais ne lui avait pas donné les réponses aux questions du devoir, de toute façon Hermione connaissait parfaitement le programme.

Leurs âges et leurs façons de penser similaires les rapprochaient instinctivement, Hermione savait que si Mrs Vettel n'avait pas été son professeur, elles seraient devenues amies depuis le premier jour. Cela n'était pas impossible dans la situation bien sûr, mais leur relation ne pouvait pas être la même présentement.

\- J'aime beaucoup y aller, il y a des magasins très intéressants et éclectiques, et des endroits chaleureux comme les Trois Balais. Mais certains peuvent être assez connotés comme le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, c'est surtout un endroit propice pour les amoureux, et encore je le trouve kitsch pour ma part. Répondit Hermione.

\- D'accord, je n'y ai fait que balader sommairement avant la rentrée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien visiter. Et avec mon mari, nous aimerions acheter une maison dans la banlieue du village. Tu comprends, ça serait plus pratique pour que je le rejoigne le soir et le week-end.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'émerveillant de la confiance que lui conférait son professeur en lui racontant sa vie.

\- Oh je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose. J'aimerais savoir si tu étais intéressée pour commencer une formation d'animagus? Je sais que cela serait compliqué avec tes cours et tes examens et que tu voudras te consacrer à tes études, ce qui est tout à fait honorable. Mais je sais aussi que tu as absolument le niveau pour, tu es vraiment douée. Et si à la fin de l'année, tu parviens à te transformer, je peux t'assurer que tu vas grandement éblouir le jury.

\- Wouah et bien je ne sais pas. Enfin j'adorerais devenir animagus, c'est dans mes projets d'ailleurs mais c'est vrai qu'avec les études en même temps...

\- Je comprends, écoute je vais te donner tous les ouvrages que j'ai qui concernent la formation et tu pourras les lire. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton temps mais au moins tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir sur les animagus. De toute façon j'imagine que tu en sais déjà beaucoup. Et puis je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, je t'expliquerais comment j'ai vécu la formation et transformation.

\- Vous en êtes une? Demanda Hermione bouche-bée.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Mrs Vettel se plaça au centre de la pièce et se transforma sous les yeux de la brunette. A la place de la jeune femme, se tenait maintenant une magnifique panthère noire de jais avec des yeux verts perçants. L'animal s'approcha d'Hermione et rugit doucement, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Hermione était émerveillée et toucha du bout des doigts le pelage sombre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des yeux encore une fois, son professeur était à nouveau devant elle dans son corps humain.

\- Wouah vous êtes magnifique.

Hermione se mit à rougir des paroles qu'elle avait adressées à Mrs Vettel. Son professeur gloussa.

\- Merci. J'ai commencé ma formation à Beauxbâton avec l'aide mon professeur, durant ma dernière année d'étude. J'ai réussi tu vois alors tu en es tout à fait capable également, j'ai confiance en toi.

Hermione avait presque envie de pleurer, son professeur venait de comparer son niveau en magie et en métamorphose avec elle, simple élève, et la pensait égale, c'était sûrement le plus beau compliment qu'on ait pu lui faire.

.

Hermione avait remarqué quelque chose. Depuis cet après-midi où Théodore Nott lui avait demandé un livre, elle ne cessait de le croiser dans le château. En fait, dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle le surprenait à la regarder, il la saluait alors d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention vers ses amis. Au début, la sorcière avait été plus que surprise, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, il la saluait alors qu'il était entouré de ses amis de serpentard. Mais aucun ne semblait avoir vu le comportement que le jeune homme avait avec elle. Puis, elle s'y était habituée, elle le saluait en retour et lui accordait même un sourire de temps en temps, qu'il lui rendait toujours d'ailleurs, quoi qu'un peu crispé. Une fois, il lui avait même demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à elle à la table qu'elle occupait à la bibliothèque.

Rejoignant sa salle commune, Hermione secoua la tête pour dissiper ses pensées sur le serpentard, elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Et elle avait autre chose à penser que l'attitude bizarre de Nott.

Ne regardant pas devant elle, la jeune fille rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux vers sa victime avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Oh désolée Sirius, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Je suis vexé, on me remarque toujours quand je suis dans les parages, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu tombes bien ma belle, je comptais aller à Pré-au-Lard, je dois rejoindre Remus pour boire un verre. Tu veux venir?

\- Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas rester qu'avec ton meilleur ami?

\- Mais non si je te propose. Je voulais demander à Harry et Ron aussi mais je n'arrive pas à les trouver. Si seulement j'avais la carte...

\- Je peux aller voir dans la salle commune si tu veux, j'y allais pour déposer mes affaires.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

\- Je reviens.

Hermione jeta un œil dans la pièce réservée à sa maison et à celle des serdaigle. Elle monta alors à son dortoir, rangea ses affaires et prit son manteau pour sortir. Quand elle redescendit, elle se dirigea vers Neville, installé sur le canapé.

\- Salut Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron?

\- Non désolé Hermione. Ils ne sont pas dans le dortoir en tout cas, j'y étais y'a pas cinq minutes. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le dîner.

\- Tant pis, merci quand même.

Quand elle passa le portrait qui gardait le passage, elle vit Sirius adossé au mur qui l'attendait. Elle souffla et rassembla son courage, elle allait passer un long moment en tête à tête avec Sirius...

\- Je ne les ai pas trouvés.

\- Dommage pour eux. C'est pas grave, Remus sera content de te voir, vous pourrez parler de livres ennuyeux ensemble!

\- Sirius!

Il rit doucement et fit passer la sorcière à travers plusieurs passages secrets.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, je crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener une élève hors de Poudlard, surtout après le couvre-feu.

\- Comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits. Je sais bien que c'est contre le règlement.

\- Et Miss Granger n'a pas peur de faire perdre des points à sa maison?

\- C'est toi mon directeur, répondit-elle en haussa en les épaules. Tu trouveras bien une excuse si on se fait prendre.

\- Wouah je ne pensais pas que tu aimais vivre aussi dangereusement Hermione.

\- Tu sais très bien tout ce qu'on a fait avec Harry et Ron contre le règlement. Et puis il faut relativiser, il y a des choses plus graves qu'une retenue avec Rusard.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger? Demande Sirius d'une voix alarmée en lui attrapant les bras.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le sorcier passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la guida jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Remus était déjà attablé et leur fit un signe quand il les aperçût.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir Hermione, lui dit le loup garou en l'étreignant.

\- Moi aussi professeur.

\- Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir de dire de m'appeler Remus?

La brunette rougit et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Laisse tomber Lunard, en cours elle m'appelle professeur Black aussi ou même monsieur.

\- Oui mais en dehors?

\- Ah j'ai encore droit au Sirius, je l'avoue, je dois être privilégié, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ca va arrêtez, je vais vous appeler Remus promis.

\- Et me tutoyer.

Hermione esquissa une grimace involontaire.

\- Et te tutoyer. Désolée c'est l'habitude.

\- Je sais, je te taquine, lui avoua Remus avec un sourire.

Rosmerta passa à leur table pour prendre leur commande et revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Et sinon Patmol tu as réussi à kidnapper Hermione? Ce n'est pas normal, elle n'a pas pu te suivre volontairement après le couvre-feu ?

\- Détrompe-toi mon ami, Miss Granger se fiche du règlement maintenant!

\- Je n'ai pas dit exactement ça Sirius! Reprit la jeune fille en lui donnant un petite claque sur le bras pour le réprimander.

\- Et où sont les garçons? Demanda Remus.

\- Aucune idée, on ne les a pas trouvés en partant, répondit son ami.

Ils passèrent la fin de soirée à discuter, Remus demanda à Sirius comment se déroulaient ses cours et le professeur demanda des conseils à son ami loup garou. Lupin parla de Teddy, il racontait tout ce qu'il faisait et montra des photos magiques de lui à ses deux amis. Il n'évoqua que très peu Tonks, elle lui manquait cruellement.

\- Tu sais, je me languis presque les vacances de Noël pour passer plus de temps avec Remus. C'est dur pour lui, il doit se sentir tellement seul... Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit ressentir sans ma cousine. Avoua Sirius à Hermione sur le chemin du retour au château.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme lui prit la main pour le consoler. Elle faisait souvent ça avec Harry ou Ron quand ils n'étaient pas bien, elle les câlinait. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire la même chose avec Sirius, avec son professeur, avec un homme qui lui faisait ressentir des choses totalement inappropriées, elle devient complètement rouge. Pourtant, elle n'osa retirer sa main, tétanisée.

En tout cas, Sirius ne fit aucune réflexion à son plus grand soulagement, il se contenta de resserrer sa main autour de la sienne.

\- Euh peut être tu devrais l'inviter un week-end au château, la directrice ne dirait rien je pense. Et il pourrait venir avec Teddy, dit Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ma belle, chuchota Sirius.

* * *

 **Ils sont mignons hein :p**

 **Vous êtes contentes de voir Moony un peu ? ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre : Discussion entre filles !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoiiir ! Bon je suis heureuse que le site fonctionne à nouveau, j'étais vraiment au bout de ma vie aujourd'hui de ne pas pouvoir lire de fics :p Oui je passe mon temps sur ce site et j'assume ! Haha**

 **Merci aux dernières personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, aujourd'hui on ne voit pas Sirius désolée ^^ c'est un chapitre Hermione/Ginny, et oui une discussion entre filles s'impose ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Sinon je vais vous raconter un peu ma vie car je suis très heureuse en ce moment ! Déjà ma meilleure amie m'a offert la baguette de Sirius *.* elle est juste magnifique ! Et ensuite avec ma seconde meilleure amie ( qui est aussi ma BETA :p ) on va à la CONVENTION HARRY POTTER en janvier 2017 ! Merlin je suis juste aux anges ! D'ailleurs si vous y allez aussi, dîtes le moi, qu'on se rencontre là-bas! :D Bon allez je vous fais pleins de bisousss et je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : "La vérité est fille de discussion, pas fille de sympathie." Bachelard

\- Hermione! Enfin je te trouve, apostropha Ginny.

\- Tu me cherchais? Mais on a passé la journée ensemble.

\- Oui je sais mais avec les garçons je ne peux pas te parler de tout.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais à la bibliothèque, confia la rouquine. Tu viens avec moi balader dans le parc avant le repas?

\- Si tu veux.

La brunette rangea ses affaires et suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'en dehors du château. Elle était curieuse de découvrir qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- En fait je voulais te parler de Sirius, avoua Ginny.

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- C'est à dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius?

\- Hermione, je suis ta meilleure amie, commença la rouquine d'une voix douce, et j'ai plus le sens de l'observation qu'Harry et Ron.

Elle fit une petite pause mais la brunette garda la bouche fermée.

\- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Sirius.

\- Quoi?

Hermione avait crié, se sentant certes un peu ridicule mais elle le cacha en lançant un regard incrédule à Ginny.

\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui, tu dis absolument n'importe quoi.

Son amie souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, peut-être pas des sentiments, mais avoue au moins qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente!

Loin d'avouer, Hermione se contenta d'esquiver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser ça?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis ta meilleure amie et je te connais. Cela fait des années que pour toi, il n'a pas la même image que les autres adultes que l'on côtoie. Tu l'admires, tu le trouves séduisant, drôle, il t'énerve aussi mais d'une manière attendrissante. Tu es jalouse des autres femmes qui l'entourent et tu agis toujours bizarrement quand il s'adresse à toi, surtout quand il te donne des surnoms.

\- Je...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas mentir à Ginny. Mais elle n'avait jamais avoué ressentir tout ça pour Sirius, elle se le cachait à elle-même le plus souvent et essayait de fuir ou d'oublier tous ces faits.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, lui dit Ginny en lui pressant la main et en lui accordant un sourire rassurant. Cela ne se contrôle pas quand une personne nous plaît. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas qu'une question de physique, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à courir après les beaux garçons contrairement à la plupart de ces idiotes de groupies. Et puis regarde moi, ça fait des années que je suis amoureuse d'Harry, j'aurais pu être avec d'autres garçons mais je n'aimais que lui, ça ne se choisit pas.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Pour l'instant, se contenta de répondre son amie.

Après un petit silence, Hermione demanda:

\- Cela se devine facilement?

\- Pas vraiment, tu arrives à donner le change mais je te connais bien, tu es différente avec lui…

\- Tu crois que lui, il l'a remarqué? Paniqua Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est aussi ça que je voulais te demander. Au petit déjeuner ce matin tu nous as dit que tu avais passé la soirée avec lui à Pré-au-Lard.

En effet, à peine s'était- elle installée à table que ses amis l'avaient accablée de question. Il s'avérait que Ron avait passé la soirée avec Susan Bones et qu'Harry et Ginny avaient profité d'un moment en amoureux dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais au moment de se coucher, ils n'avaient pas trouvé Hermione dans la salle commune, Harry avait alors regardé sur la carte mais ne l'avait vu nulle part. Et ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas la Salle sur Demande, le seul endroit incartable, puisqu'ils y avaient passé la soirée. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que Sirius n'y était pas non plus, ils s'étaient alors dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant ils avaient été obligés d'aller se coucher car Hermione était rentrée tard. Ils lui avaient donc demandé des explications au matin. La sorcière leur avait simplement dit qu'elle les avait cherchés, ainsi que Sirius, pour qu'ils les accompagnent et qu'ils avaient retrouvé Remus.

\- Tu ne nous as pas vraiment raconté ta soirée...

\- Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Et bien peut être un petit truc mais ce n'est pas grand-chose... Sur le chemin du retour, il me parlait de Remus, il était triste, son ami lui manque et je lui ai pris la main. C'était instinctif, pour le réconforter, comme je le fais souvent avec Harry. Mais quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était Sirius, mon professeur surtout, j'étais tétanisée. Je croyais qu'il allait me la lâcher mais il a serré ma main et la gardée jusqu'au château.

\- C'est sûr que c'est étrange.

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait ça pour que je ne me sente pas rejetée?

\- Peut-être, ou alors c'est simplement parce que ça lui faisait du bien, tu lui apportais du réconfort.

\- Peut être qu'on réfléchit trop pour un simple geste aussi, fit Hermione.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il donne des surnoms? Il n'y a que toi qu'il appelle "ma belle".

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui oui. C'est sûrement inconscient mais il ne te considère pas comme n'importe quelle femme.

\- Je ne suis même pas une femme pour lui, plus une jeune fille...

\- Une jolie jeune fille très mature alors, assura son amie. Peut-être que tu devrais changer de comportement avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il pense réellement.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Etre plus entreprenante?

\- Non mais ça va pas Ginny, c'est mon professeur! C'est mal! Et totalement idiot en plus, il ne me voit que comme son élève ou mieux son amie, une petite fille, la meilleure amie de son filleul, le troisième membre du trio...

\- Déjà ce n'est pas mal, tu es majeure et intelligente. Ce n'est pas bizarre ou malsain. En plus, tu n'es pas le genre d'élève à sortir avec un professeur contre des bonnes notes, tu es loin d'en avoir besoin.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.

\- Ensuite il ne te voit pas comme n'importe quelle élève, tu es la meilleure.

La brunette repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius sur le fait qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir comme assistante.

\- Enfin, oui tu es son amie, comme Ron ou moi donc il t'apprécie. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a jamais agi avec moi comme il le fait avec toi, vous êtes assez complices. Il est charmeur avec toutes les femmes sauf ses amies, comme si le fait de les affectionner ou de les respecter changeait la donne. Ou alors il sait que son numéro ne marche plus vraiment quand on le connaît bien. Et pourtant, il continue avec toi... Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être que tu lui plais mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ginny.

\- C'est toi qui le dis et tu n'es pas objective. Moi je trouve que ma théorie tient la route.

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas essayer d'être plus entreprenante?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais me rendre ridicule.

\- Je suis sûre que non. Et puis je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dessus en plein cours.

\- Je crois que je vais y réfléchir.

\- Si tu veux mais fais vite. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais d'autres élèves n'ont aucuns scrupules à lui faire des avances...

Hermione grimaça pour toute réponse.

.

Ce soir-là, couchée dans son lit, Hermione repensait aux paroles de son amie. Sur le moment elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru, et même maintenant c'était assez difficile. Comment elle, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout banale au possible, d'à peine dix-neuf ans, pouvait-elle plaire à un homme pareil? Un homme courageux, intelligent, drôle, compliqué, magnifique ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle, c'était impossible.

Et puis, malgré son côté séducteur, elle voyait derrière la façade. C'était un homme triste et brisé, la colère et le désespoir couvaient toujours en lui et comment penser qu'elle serait la femme qui effacerait cette noirceur. Ou du moins, lui ferait oublier, remplaçant les mauvais souvenirs par les bons.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit un des livres que Mrs Vettel lui avait prêté sur les animagi, il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées. Elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir si elle continuait de penser à Sirius. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour et bon week-end tout le monde !**

 **Déjà je voulais vous "dire" que j'ai lu une petite fic Sirius/Hermione intitulée The Voice within de Lilou Black qui est juste magnifique ! Je vous la conseille :) Je ne l'avais jamais lu tout simplement car l'auteur n'a pas précisé les persos ou le pairing... Donc bonne lecture !**

 **Ensuite comme toujours je remercie les fidèles qui me laissent toujours une review !**

 **Et je répond à _Nana-Sama_ ici : Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux review sur cette fic et sur  La Belle étoile ! Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touché et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes histoires et ma façon d'écrire, vraiment tes mots m'ont émue ! Et comme tu attends la suite avec impatience, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Je te remercie encore de tout coeur :) et sache que tu a boosté ma motivation !**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux ^^ on entre dans les complications :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les conséquences du Quidditch

En ce samedi après-midi, le ciel était gris de nuages et le vent soufflait, pas très fort mais assez pour déséquilibrer les joueurs. En effet, c'était un jour de match de Quidditch et plus précisément Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Hermione était déjà installée dans les gradins des supporters, elle était toujours présente pour ses amis même si elle détestait ce sport. Près d'elle se tenaient Neville et Luna avec son chapeau de lion rugissant.

Elle vit arriver Sirius vers elle, tout essoufflé, et s'asseoir à la place juste à côté de la sorcière. Hermione lui adressa un joli sourire pour le saluer.

\- Sauve-moi Hermione! J'ai été suivi par une horde de furies.

La jeune fille jeta un œil derrière lui et s'aperçût qu'effectivement, de nombreuses élèves regardaient Sirius avec envie et lançaient à Hermione des regards noirs. Comme si la brunette les avait empêchées d'attraper leur proie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider professeur Black? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Le sorcier eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

\- Pas plus que vous ne faites déjà miss Granger. Je crois qu'elles ont un peu peur de toi en fait.

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas l'élève la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien.

Le match commença alors, à cause de leur petite discussion, ils n'avaient pas vu les joueurs entrer dans le stade.

Les anciennes querelles Gryffondor/Serpentard refirent vite leur apparition sur le terrain malheureusement. Le jeu était assez brutal. De nombreuses fois, Hermione sursauta, frissonna et agrippa le bras de Sirius dans un réflexe, par peur pour ses amis, Merlin qu'elle détestait le Quidditch.

Sirius essaya même de la rassurer plusieurs fois, son inquiétude le faisait sourire, elle était attendrissante. Il lui caressa le bras ou le dos et lui adressa des mots pour la rasséréner.

Hermione se rendait compte de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve avec elle et elle en était toute chamboulée. A chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur elle ou qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Ginny.

Heureusement pour le cœur de la jeune fille, le match se termina enfin, elle n'avait même pas suivi le score entre son inquiétude pour ses amis et la présence de Sirius près d'elle. Elle sut seulement qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or.

.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein pour la victoire de l'équipe. Et pour la première fois depuis mémoire d'homme, un professeur avait été invité. En effet, Sirius Black discutait, riait avec les élèves, il avait l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau. Bien sûr il n'était pas comme n'importe quel professeur, il ne dirait jamais que les boissons présentes n'étaient pas seulement du jus de citrouille, il ne jouerait jamais le rôle de l'adulte rabat-joie et responsable, il s'amusait comme si lui aussi était encore un adolescent. Il faisait le bonheur de presque toutes les jeunes filles dans la salle par sa simple présence.

Hermione voyait toutes ces pimbêches lui tourner autour, essayer d'accaparer son attention. Et même si Sirius tentait de s'esquiver à chaque fois en allant rejoindre Harry, Ron, Ginny ou encore elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Elle essayait de l'oublier, il était son professeur, son ami, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse des femmes autour de lui.

Pour effacer son ressentiment, elle fit quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout hermonien, elle but. Pas jusqu'à se rendre malade non, juste quelques verres de Bierraubeurre qui lui montèrent vite à la tête puisqu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Hermione voyait un peu flou, enfin le monde bougeait un poil trop vite pour sa vision. Avec un grand sourire, elle félicita les Weasley d'être aussi reconnaissable à leurs chevelures quand elle aperçût une tête rousse près d'elle.

\- Ginny! Cria la brunette en se jetant presque sur son amie. Tu avais raison ma Ginny, je suis jalouse, complètement jalouse. Et ça me rend triste d'être jalouse et un peu en colère aussi. C'est pas bien d'être jalouse, pas bien ça non. C'est mal, très mal!

\- Hermione! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu sens vraiment la Bierraubeurre, tu as bu?

\- Ginny, Hermione? Que se passe-t-il?

Sirius venait de rejoindre les jeunes filles, il avait gardé un œil sur ses amis pendant toute la soirée et se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait avec Hermione.

Ginny lui répondit mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois qu'elle a peu trop abusé de la Bierraubeurre...

La rouquine avait honte de vendre son amie, surtout à un professeur même si c'était Sirius. Mais Hermione ne buvait jamais, elle avait dû se sentir mal si elle avait voulu boire de l'alcool.

\- Oh Sirius! Tu es là! Fais attention, tes groupies te suivent à la trace... Mais je ne suis pas jalouse nooon!

La voix de brunette monta dans les aigus et elle eut un petit moment d'absence.

Sirius était inquiet, Hermione avait clairement trop bu, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses joues rouges et ses phrases insensées.

\- Euh bon je vais la ramener à son dortoir, tu peux prévenir Harry et Ron s'il-te-plaît Ginny?

La rouquine hocha la tête avec une grimace, elle lança un dernier regard à son amie et partit à la recherche des garçons.

Sirius attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la fit sortir le plus discrètement possible de la salle commune. Il dut ensuite la soutenir dans ses bras car elle avait vraiment du mal à marcher droit. Il les fit passer par des passages secrets pour que personne ne voie l'état de la jeune fille. Pendant tout le voyage, Hermione baragouinait des mots sans queue ni tête, se laissant guider comme une poupée de chiffon.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Sirius réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser la salle commune des Gryffondor/Serdaigle avec Hermione comme ça. Il l'emmena donc à son propre appartement où il lui donnerait une de ses potions de dégrisement.

Il installa la sorcière dans son lit avant d'aller chercher la potion. Quand il revint, Hermione lui adressait un sourire, les yeux à demi fermés.

\- C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi Sirius. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, j'agis comme une idiote en ce moment.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde boire ma belle, j'ai fait pire tu sais. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude et heureusement.

\- Oui mais quand même tu aurais pu passer une bonne soirée avec tes amis ou une jolie fille et maintenant tu es obligé de faire le baby-sitter... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, plus que toutes tes groupies d'ailleurs, qui en plus ne te connaissent pas vraiment tu sais. Elles ne voient que le beau garçon en toi et moi je...

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta se s'endormir tout à coup, comme si parler l'avait fatiguée plus que tout au monde.

Sirius resta choqué plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille était bavarde quand elle abusait de la boisson. Celle-ci lui déliait la langue et il eut peur de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec sa petite tirade.

Il se contenta de laisser la fiole de potion sur la table de chevet pour son réveil et de remonter les couvertures sur la jeune fille. Il dormirait sur son canapé cette nuit.

Installé dans son salon, Sirius réfléchissait. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle dit qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, pourquoi parlait-elle autant de ses groupies, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle? Il aurait aimé connaître la fin de sa phrase, que voyait-elle en lui? Aurait-elle débité toutes ces paroles insensées si elle ne le voyait seulement comme un ami? Tout ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait porter à confusion et même si on disait souvent des bêtises quand on buvait, on avouait aussi des vérités cachées, on était plus sincère. Cela faisait presque office de Veritaserum quelques fois.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit passé à côté de quelque chose dans le comportement d'Hermione? Etait-il possible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui? A cette pensée, il eut un frisson. Il ne savait pas s'il espérait se tromper ou s'il espérait avoir raison. Non, il valait mieux avoir tort, qu'Hermione ne ressente rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui, il ne voulait pas imaginer ou penser le contraire...

* * *

 **Bon désolée si cela peut paraître un peu cliché une Hermione qui boit ou OOC mais c'est ce que je voulais écrire :) et puis elle rattrape un peu la jeunesse qu'elle n'a pas eu ^^ ensuite désolée également si elle vous parait invraisemblable mais je dois avouer que je crois être un peu comme ça quand je bois hum.. Super bavarde quoi ! Et un peu à l'ouest x) j'espère au moins que ça vous aura un peu amusé ^^**

 **Prochain chap : Le réveil d'Hermy, la pauvre... :p**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Et voilà le lendemain de soirée pour la pauvre Hermione ^^ On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Oubliettes et Vieux sorcier

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce dimanche matin, elle avait vraiment mal au cœur. Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était ni dans son lit, ni dans son dortoir. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. Cherchant un indice dans le lieu, elle remarqua une petite fiole sur la table de chevet et reconnu une potion de dégrisement par le nom sur l'étiquette. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors peu à peu, la victoire de Gryffondor au match de Quidditch, la fête dans la salle commune, Sirius et ses admiratrices, sa jalousie, les Bierraubeurres... Elle gémit misérablement en se rappelant de la fin de soirée, Sirius s'était occupé d'elle et elle lui avait dit n'importe quoi. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement des mots employés mais elle était certaine d'avoir dit des bêtises.

Elle se leva difficilement, Merlin que sa tête lui tournait, et prit la potion de dégrisement. Dès la dernière goutte avalée, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, son mal au cœur avait disparu. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche et à se changer. Peut-être aussi à un petit sortilège d' _Oubliette_ pour effacer la honte d'avoir bu et d'avoir sûrement trop parlé à Sirius...

Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre et découvrit l'objet de ses pensées endormi sur le canapé du salon. Il était adorable, les traits du visage apaisés, son T-shirt chiffonné remontant un peu trop haut sur son torse et laissant apercevoir un tentant morceau de peau, une jambe tombant du canapé et les cheveux ébouriffés. Hermione se mordit la langue pour s'arracher de sa contemplation, elle aurait pu passer la journée à le regarder. Elle se faufila sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la sortie et réussit à ne pas le réveiller.

Il était tôt pour un dimanche, beaucoup d'élèves dormaient encore, dont les camarades de chambre d'Hermione. Elle put tranquillement prendre ses affaires et se rendre à la salle de bain. La douche lui fit le plus grand bien et effaça les derniers restes de sa petite gueule de bois. Mais un mal de ventre s'installa alors en elle, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient et elle réalisa que sa prochaine discussion avec Sirius serait gênante.

.

\- Hé Hermione, tu vas bien?

Ses amis venaient de la rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor et c'était Harry qui avait parlé après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

\- Ouais Gin nous a dit que Sirius t'avait ramenée hier parce que t'avais bu trop de Bierraubeurre. Ajouta Ron avec son tact légendaire. Tu nous avais caché que notre petite Hermignonne se dévergondait!

\- Tais-toi idiot! Le rabroua sa sœur.

\- Ca va aller, répondit Hermione en leur lançant un sourire rassurant. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de boire justement... Mais ce n'était rien de grave, enfin je pense?

Elle se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander son avis mais la rouquine laissa échapper une petite grimace avant de répondre.

\- Non rien de grave, tu étais juste… Euh… Joyeuse comme on dit.

Le trio hocha à la tête à ses paroles et Hermione se promit de demander plus de détails à son amie quand elles seraient seules.

Ils ne virent pas Sirius au petit déjeuner au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

La brunette avait réussi à convaincre ses amis de réviser ce dimanche, ils s'installèrent alors à la bibliothèque. En plein travail, Ginny leva la tête et s'adressa à son amie.

\- Hermione, tu peux venir m'aider à chercher un livre s'il-te-plaît?

La brunette hocha la tête et la suivit à travers les étagères. Quand elles ne furent plus à portée de voix, la rouquine se lança.

\- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose concernant la soirée d'hier?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin en gros oui mais je ne me souviens plus de mes paroles, pourtant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je suis sûre d'avoir dit une bêtise.

\- Et bien...

\- Oh Merlin qu'est-ce j'ai dit?

\- Au début on était que toutes les deux et tu m'as avouée que j'avais raison, que tu étais jalouse de toutes ces idiotes d'élèves qui tournent autour de Sirius. Et ensuite, _il_ est arrivé et tu as laissé échapper que tu n'étais pas jalouse, mais tu l'as dit d'une telle façon que n'importe qui pouvait comprendre que tu pensais tout à fait le contraire.

\- Oh par Morgane...

\- Et en plus tu es partie avec lui, et vu comme tu avais l'air bavarde, tu as sûrement dû avouer d'autres choses...

\- J'en étais sûre, je suis vraiment dans la bouse de dragon. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, je ne me souviens même plus de tout ce que je lui ait dit!

\- Ne panique pas, ça sert à rien, c'est passé maintenant et à moins d'un _Oubliette_ , tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Hermione ricana devant l'idée pareille à la sienne de son amie.

\- Tu devrais lui parler posément, simplement t'excuser d'avoir trop bu et peut-être de l'avoir embêter avec des bêtises.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je ne peux rien faire de mieux toute façon.

Ginny lui frotta doucement le bras pour la réconforter et la ramena à leur table de travail.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ton livre? Demanda Harry.

La rouquine eut envie de se taper le front, quelle idiote des fois!

\- Euh non il n'y était pas, sûrement déjà emprunté.

.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Hermione était devant l'entrée des appartements de Sirius, le portrait représentant un vieux sorcier, attendait de savoir si la jeune sorcière allait se décider à voir le professeur de DFCM. Il la regardait d'ailleurs d'un air moqueur. Il avait souvent vu la jeune femme depuis le début de l'année, il savait qu'elle était amie avec le professeur Black, et puis Hermione Granger était connue, même chez les tableaux de Poudlard.

Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle demanda enfin au vieux sorcier de prévenir Sirius de sa présence.

\- Salut Hermione, entre, lui dit son professeur en la laissant passer.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le canapé naturellement et Sirius apporta deux tasses de thé. Le regard fuyant, elle se lança enfin quand il s'installa près d'elle.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser. Pour hier soir. Enfin je veux dire, je suis désolée que tu aies dû t'occuper de moi au lieu de passer une bonne soirée. Et… Et j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas dit trop de bêtises.

La jeune fille était rouge de gêne mais voyant que Sirius ne répondait rien, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la fixait en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, comme je te l'ai dit hier ça arrive à tout le monde. En plus tu n'as même pas vomi!

Hermione eut un petit rire accompagné d'une grimace, elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer la honte de vomir devant Sirius.

\- Et ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'as rien dit de spécial.

Sirius préféra mentir, oui il ne voulait pas la rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà et surtout il ne voulait pas connaître les véritables pensées d'Hermione le concernant, pour l'instant en tout cas.

La sorcière soupira de soulagement, ne s'imaginant pas que Sirius ait pu lui mentir. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait?

\- Ah et tu ne m'as pas gâché la soirée, en fait je ne serais pas parti longtemps après. C'était bien une fête comme ça mais je ne me sens pas totalement à ma place parmi mes élèves tu vois. Je préfère n'être qu'avec mes amis.

Il lui adressa un sourire craquant.

\- Si tu le dis alors. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi quand même et pour la potion aussi, je n'ai jamais eu de gueule de bois et je ne souhaite jamais en avoir.

\- Mais de rien ma belle. Oui je ne te le souhaite pas non plus. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai des potions de dégrisement? Je n'imagine même pas ces pauvres moldus qui eux doivent subir toutes les conséquences lorsqu'ils ont un peu trop bu…

\- C'est vrai que nous avons de la chance d'être sorcier, la magie ça facilite la vie.

\- La vie moldue a quand même son charme.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour les motos Sirius!

\- Je suis démasqué, avoua-t-il en riant.

Hermione adorait l'entendre rire. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite rien qu'à ce son.

\- Tu m'accompagnes à la Grande Salle pour le dîner? Demanda-t-elle. Les garçons doivent déjà y être.

\- Avec plaisir.

Sirius lui offrit galamment son bras et Hermione le prit en gloussant.

Le vieux sorcier gardien du tableau les observa partir. Ce matin il avait vu cette sorcière sortir discrètement des appartements du professeur, il savait qu'elle y avait passé la nuit. Ils étaient proches, peut-être même trop proche pour une élève et un professeur d'ailleurs. Le vieux sorcier se promit de garder cette histoire à l'œil...

* * *

 **Booon Sirius a menti ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par cette "confrontation" ^^ Mais au moins ça va le faire réfléchir promis ;)**

 **Bon week-end !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un chapitre on entre un peu dans la tête de notre beau Sirius... Dans les prochains, grâce aux événements qui s'y passeront on continuera de découvrir ses pensées, ses sentiments, je détaillerai plus son caractère alors patience !**

 **Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des petits mots ici et sur la page facebook ( vous vous reconnaîtrez les filles et je vous embrasse ! )**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le penseur

Ce lundi après-midi Hermione était de bonne humeur. Le professeur Rogue leur avait rendu un devoir où elle avait eu un Optimal et même ses meilleurs amis avaient réussi à obtenir un Acceptable et un Effort Exceptionnel pour Ron. Leur professeur de potions était de plus en plus agréable et juste.

Elle s'était excusée la veille après de Sirius pour son comportement et il l'avait rassurée en lui racontant qu'elle n'avait rien dit de compromettant. Elle était donc sereine pour son cours de DCFM.

D'ailleurs, elle avait bien fait de venir en avance dans la salle comme toujours, les élève se pressaient pour être au premier rang.

Sirius était toujours aussi intéressant, ses cours étaient aussi complets que ceux de Remus en troisième année et Hermione n'était pas la seule à prendre nombre de notes. Tous les élèves faisaient des progrès flagrants et la Miss-je-sais-tout n'était également pas la seule à lever la main pour répondre aux questions du professeur.

Cependant elle était bien la seule à recevoir tant de coups d'oeil de Sirius. Quand il parlait ou expliquait quelque chose, il essayait de regarder tous ses élèves en général mais cette fois-ci son regard ne faisait que dériver vers Hermione. Il se posait tant de questions. Si elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, si oui depuis combien de temps ou comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte. Il voyait facilement quand il plaisait à une femme et quand il était jeune il s'en était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé. Aujourd'hui il remarquait bien toutes ces élèves qui le regardaient avec des yeux énamourés et ça l'amusait tout simplement. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de créer une relation avec l'une de ces filles. Pour nombres de raisons d'ailleurs, déjà il était leur professeur, ensuite la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment digne d'intérêt, de simples filles superficielles ou immatures, et enfin il ne pensait pas du tout à l'amour tout simplement.

Depuis Azkaban, il n'imaginait pas avoir une relation avec une femme. Quand il s'était échappé de prison et qu'il avait emménagé au Square, il était souvent sorti anonymement et discrètement dans le monde moldu. Il avait rencontré des femmes mais il n'avait été question que de sexe. Et même pour ça, cela avait été difficile. Il ne savait plus comment faire, comment être, comment se comporter. Vingt ans emprisonné dans cet enfer lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de choses comme sa confiance en lui. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour son ego, lui qui était un vrai bourreau des cœurs durant son adolescence, celui pour qui toutes les filles se battaient, n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment coucher avec une femme.

Alors il avait réappris, heureusement qu'il était un bel homme, pour la drague il n'avait pas été obligé de faire grand-chose, un sourire et elles le voulaient dans leurs lits. Son corps aussi n'était plus ce qu'il avait été, on ne pouvait même plus voir ses muscles, il était très mince. En étant seul au Square il avait d'ailleurs travaillé son physique, ça lui faisait du bien de penser qu'il avait au moins une emprise sur quelque chose dans sa vie. Pourtant cela ne gênait pas vraiment les femmes avec qui il couchait, elles s'attardaient sur son beau visage, sur ses yeux gris tourmentés, sur cette aura de noirceur qui l'entourait, elles voulaient le cajoler. Puis dans leurs lits, il avait d'abord été maladroit mais heureusement tout lui était vite revenu, alors ensuite il avait un peu repris confiance en lui, peut-être trop. Il ne voyait plus qu'en ces femmes un petit trophée, une manière de s'améliorer encore, que du sexe.

Son caractère d'adolescent séducteur était revenu petit à petit, il se rappelait pourquoi il aimait charmer et le plaisir de ressentir ces regards appréciateurs sur lui.

Mais aujourd'hui à Poudlard, cette nouvelle confiance était quelque peu ébranlée. Voir qu'il plaisait à des inconnues était une chose mais qu'en était-il quand il s'agissait d'une amie. Car Hermione était même l'amie féminine la plus chère qu'il avait, il respectait et appréciait certaines femmes comme Minerva, Molly ou Ginny mais Hermione était spéciale. Il était presque aussi complice avec elle qu'avec son filleul ou Remus. Il l'admirait pour tant de raisons, elle l'attendrissait, le rendait fier et heureux. Elle était véritablement une amie et il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre, il en était hors de question.

Hermione s'était rendu compte que Sirius la regardait beaucoup, ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant, d'ailleurs il jetait des coups d'œil vers elle donc il aurait pu tout aussi bien regarder ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle le fixait trop souvent pour ne pas remarquer que c'était elle qu'il dévisageait. Elle écrivait ses notes le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois, gribouillait même des abréviations qu'elle mettrait au propre plus tard, afin de pouvoir admirer Sirius parler. Et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, celui du professeur était fuyant et malgré les cours qu'il récitait, Hermione se demandait à quoi il pensait. Les paroles de Ginny lui revirent alors contre sa volonté, et si elle lui plaisait un petit peu? Non c'était idiot et impossible, elle s'était même promit de ne plus penser à son professeur et ami de cette façon...

Mais pour se défaire de cette idée, peut être fallait-il qu'elle en ait le cœur net, qu'elle n'ait plus aucun espoir puéril? Oui elle avait besoin de savoir une fois pour toute si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance.

Forte de cette résolution, elle attendit la fin du cours pour aller lui parler, elle avait déjà une excuse toute trouvée.

\- Professeur Black?

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers Hermione. Il avait congédié ses élèves et s'était penché vers son bureau, il n'avait donc pas remarqué la sorcière qui attendait derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard amusé à la jeune fille en entendant son interpellation.

\- Oui Miss Granger? Lui répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

Il n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort que lui, même si cette histoire avec Hermione le travaillait, elle était son amie et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne changerait pas de comportement avec elle.

\- J'étais obligée Sirius, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, il y avait encore des élèves dans la salle.

Il eut une moue amusée.

\- Je voulais te demander une faveur.

\- Je ne peux pas te mettre de meilleures notes...

\- Mais non idiot! Elle lui tapota le bras avec un sourire. Le professeur Vettel m'a parlé d'une formation pour devenir animagus, elle va m'aider. Mais je ne la vois que durant les cours et une fois par semaine pour notre rendez-vous, elle m'a prêté des livres aussi pourtant j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas...

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à devenir animagus?

\- S'il-te-plait?

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse princesse, bien sûr que je vais t'aider.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Hermione ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur Sirius pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura un "merci" précipité et s'enfuit de la salle en toute hâte laissant un Sirius abasourdi.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était aussi tactile avec lui, il se rappelait de sa petite main autour de la sienne quand ils rentraient de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se comportait comme elle le faisait avec Harry et Ron, comme une amie. Elle agissait naturellement et pourtant à chaque geste comme ça, il se créait une tension qui ne rendait pas cela anodin. Là encore elle s'était enfuie après son étreinte, sans convenir d'un moment pour son apprentissage d'animagus, sans même dire au revoir.

D'ailleurs Sirius aussi se sentait bizarre après de tels gestes, il ne pouvait nier que cela chamboulait quelque chose en lui.

* * *

 **Prochain chap : Petite discussion avec Ginny et Harry devient curieux ^^**

 **Bon week-end !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour et bon vendredi !**

 **Joyeux anniversaire à Fred & George W, nos farceurs préférés x3**

 **Peut être l'avez-vous remarqué, j'ai publié un nouvel OS Sirius/Hermy ! Surtout pour vous, car je sais à quel point l'attente est longue entre deux chapitres et qu'en plus ils sont courts :( veuillez me pardonner avec cet OS :) Et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Alors dans ce chap, si vous lisez JMRSTR, vous verrez que j'aime bien faire arriver Hermy en retard au cours de Binns qui ne voit rien puisque c'est un fantôme ennuyeux hihi**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Grande décision et petit secret

Hermione était arrivée en retard à son cours d'histoire de de la magie sous les regards éberlués de toute la classe. Elle s'assit à la place que ses amis lui avaient gardée puisqu'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle voulait parler à Sirius. Heureusement que le fantôme Binns qui leur servait de professeur ne se rendait même pas compte quand un élève était en retard, trop pris dans un monologue ennuyeux.

La sorcière essaya de s'appliquer à prendre des notes, cela était toujours difficile habituellement même pour elle, elle avouait bailler de temps en temps à sa plus grande honte. Pourtant durant ce cours-ci, cela fut plus ardu encore et ce n'était pas à cause de l'ennui. Hermione avait laissé ses pensées loin derrière elle, plus exactement dans la salle de DCFM. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en boucle dans sa tête, son étreinte avec Sirius.

Merlin, elle avait pris Sirius dans ses bras. Comme ça, sur une impulsion, dans une salle de classe grande ouverte où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Pourtant ce n'était même pas ça qui l'inquiétait, elle se demandait ce que lui avait pensé. La prenait-il pour une folle à faire des choses pareilles, trouvait-il ça totalement inapproprié? Elle avait dû le rendre mal à l'aise, elle en était sûre!

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se contrôle, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme ça.

Elle avouait pourtant se délecter de la sensation de Sirius dans ses bras. Elle sentait encore son corps contre le sien, la chaleur furtive l'avait marquée comme une brûlure. Ses cheveux avaient chatouillé la peau de son visage avec douceur et l'odeur de son parfum restait ancrée en elle.

\- Tu as remarqué que Sirius n'a fait que te regarder pendant le cours? Chuchota Ginny en se penchant vers son amie.

Abandonnant ses notes, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toute façon, elle se tourna légèrement vers son amie et chuchota comme elle.

\- Oui... Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien raconté quand tu étais bourrée?

\- Je n'étais pas bourrée Gin*! Et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit oui, je t'ai déjà répété toute notre conversation.

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

\- Il aurait pu te mentir.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

\- Peut-être qu'il était bouleversé que tu avoues avoir des sentiments pour lui...

Hermione blanchit.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est juste une hypothèse! Mais si elle est vrai, je ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle, il aurait pu tout aussi bien te mettre mal à l'aise ou te rembarrer directement! Dans tous les cas, c'est positif!

\- Mouais, si tu le dis... Maugréa la brunette.

\- Et pourquoi tu es restée à la fin du cours au fait?

\- J'ai décidé de t'écouter. Je veux avoir le cœur net et savoir si je peux espérer quelque chose un jour ou me faire violence et l'oublier...

\- C'est super! Tu prends une bonne décision, fais-moi confiance.

Hermione se contenta de grimacer.

\- Te fais pas de soucis, je vais t'aider et tu vas y aller doucement. Je ne vais pas te dire de lui sauter dessus.

La sorcière rougit au souvenir de leur étreinte et Ginny l'observa bizarrement.

\- Tu lui as déjà sauté dessus? Mince tu n'avais fini de me raconter ce que tu avais fait en restant avec lui, c'était ça?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai trouvé une idée en fait pour passer plus de temps avec lui, je lui ai demandé un service et il a accepté. Et pour le remercier, je... Je lui ai sauté dessus en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Wouah, instinctivement comme quand tu as lui as pris la main?

Hermione hocha la tête en rougissant un peu plus.

\- Peut être que ça sera assez facile si tu es aussi naturelle et spontanée à chaque fois!

\- Non! Je vais me contrôler, je ne peux pas continuer à faire des choses pareilles Ginny, c'est inconvenant.

\- Hermione, imagine il réagit bien à tes approches, il est plus que réceptif à ta "séduction" et il veut que vous soyez plus qu'ami, vous ferez sûrement plus que des choses inconvenantes je t'assure.

\- Ginny!

\- Quoi? Je suis sûre que t'y penses même à chaque fois que tu le vois, ose dire que tu ne veux pas le toucher, le caresser ou l'embrasser.

Hermione préféra se taire et fuir le regard de sa meilleure amie. Et Ginny eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Harry avait vu que sa petite amie et Hermione discutaient avec application depuis un moment. Il essayait de prendre des notes puisque la brunette n'en prenait pas, cela le choquait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Il se demandait quel était le sujet de leur conversation pour déconcentrer et accaparer autant la meilleure élève de Poudlard. De toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire puisque Ron dormait, fidèle à lui-même, et les filles discutaient. Il soupira de soulagement quand le cours fut fini, il pensa à demander à une de ses amis de quoi elles parlaient avec tant d'agitation.

.

Le soir même, après le repas, Harry et Ginny se rendaient à la salle sur demande, le jeune homme essayait, depuis quelques minutes de faire avouer à sa petite amie, le sujet de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hermione.

\- Puisque je te dis que ce ne sont pas tes affaires Harry!

\- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie et cela avait l'air de vous passionner, en plus Hermione ne prenait même plus ses notes tu te rends compte! Je suis un peu inquiet quand même.

\- Dis surtout que tu es curieux...

\- Bon peut être un peu mais je me demande ce qui peut être plus intéressant que les études pour Hermione. Et ce qu'elle nous cache à Ron et moi. Ne le prend pas mal mais on est ses meilleurs amis, ses frères et on n'a jamais eu de secret les uns pour les autres.

\- Peut être que c'est juste un secret de filles tout simplement et qu'elle n'est pas prête à t'en parler.

\- Un secret de filles? Mais Hermione n'est pas comme toutes les filles, enfin je veux dire c'est... Oh j'ai compris! Ne me dis pas que c'est en rapport avec un garçon.

Ginny se mordit la langue, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire tout simplement.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

.

Dans un joli cadre doré était peint une très belle femme, une sorcière habillée d'une élégante robe du XVIIème siècle et tenant une rose rouge à la main. Elle aimait bavarder avec les autres tableaux, elle jouait de sa beauté éternelle avec chaque peinture. Elle conversait également avec les élèves, fascinés par sa splendeur et son élégance. Ce soir-là, elle se promenait dans les tableaux du septième étage, proches du sien. Deux élèves de Gryffondor étaient passés devant sa peinture et leur conversation avait l'air d'être animée. Elle aimait être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château, il était important d'avoir des sujets de bavardage intéressants. Elle les avait donc suivis discrètement, les personnages dans les tableaux qu'elle empruntait étaient toujours heureux de la voir de toute façon.

La jolie dame à la rose avait reconnu les deux élèves, ils étaient célèbres, Harry Potter et sa petite amie Ginny Weasley. Ils parlaient de leur amie Hermione Granger et d'un secret. Secret qui aurait donc un lien avec un garçon...

* * *

 *** Vous avez remarqué cette magnifique blague ? bourrée/Gin ( c'est un alcool le gin pour les buveurs de sirop :p ) mouahaha hum...**

 **Prochain chap : Premier rendez-vous/cours particulier avec Sirius ^^**

 **Bon week-end !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour et bon vendredi !**

 **J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui n'a aucun rapport avec les fics ^^ J'en avais parlé à la fin de La Belle étoile, pour ceux qui la lisait... C'est une nouvelle très personnelle mais je me dis que de toute façon, au cours des prochains mois je vais sûrement me plaindre de mal au dos, de fatigue ou que sais-je encore? Alors autant que vous compatissiez haha **

**Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer qu'avec mon chéri, nous allons avoir un bébé ! :D voilà nous sommes très très très contents ^^ et donc Brownie et June vont être grandes soeurs :p**

 **Prawn ( c'est le surnom que nous avons donné à l'alien dans mon ventre haha, ça veut dire "crevette rose" ouep parce que les anglophones font la différence entre les roses et les grises, intéressant hein? ) est prévu pour le 9 octobre !**

 **Certaines de mes lectrices étaient au courant :) maintenant tout le monde le sait !**

 **Bon, pour les lecteurs de Je me relève sous ton regard, je mettrais le même petit texte pour l'annoncer ^^ **

**Voilà c'est le petit passage hors sujet :p j'espère que ça ne vous a pas embêté ^^**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec Hermione, Sirius & co :) Bisous à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : "Et oui le passé c'est douloureux..."

\- Harry! Pourquoi tu es resté avec Rogue après le cours? Tu es fou? Demanda Ron à son ami qui s'asseyait près d'eux à la table des gryffondor pour le repas.

\- Non je ne suis pas fou je te remercie Ron, il fallait que je lui parle c'est tout.

\- Que tu lui parles?

\- Oui j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. J'en pouvais plus de cette ambiance et de l'attitude que nous avons. D'accord il a toujours eu un caractère vraiment difficile, et encore le mot est faible, mais il m'a quand même sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Et nous, toute notre scolarité on l'a traité comme un ennemi et un mangemort.

\- Mais tu lui as dit quoi concrètement? Demanda Hermione.

\- Que j'étais désolé pour le comportement que nous avions eu et surtout que j'avais eu envers lui, que je lui étais reconnaissant pour avoir veillé sur moi et surtout pour avoir toujours aimé ma mère... Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas pitié de lui ou quoi, que nous ne serions sûrement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais qu'en tout cas, je le respectais.

\- Oh par Merlin! Tu lui as vraiment dit tout ça? Hermione était réellement choquée de l'audace de son ami. Je ne peux même pas imaginer sa réaction...

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

\- En fait, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, il me fixait juste avec un regard indescriptible. De toute façon je n'ai pas fait ça pour qu'il me réponde quelque chose, je trouvais ça juste de lui dire ce que je pensais, c'est tout. Il mérite de savoir que je le respecte, que je l'estime et que je suis touché par la place qu'à ma mère dans son cœur.

Ginny prit la main de son petit ami et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, tous lui sourirent tendrement, il n'était jamais trop tard pour dire de telles choses.

\- T'es vachement courageux mon pote, comme d'habitude, lança Ron.

.

" Hermione,

Rendez-vous ce soir, après le dîner chez moi pour commencer l'aide à ta formation d'animagus.

A ce soir, Sirius."

.

Sirius avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Cela faisait des heures qu'il déprimait, il essayait de ne pas le montrer, surtout durant ses cours mais il n'aspirait qu'à la fin de cette journée. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il s'en était douté bien sûr quand il avait accepté le poste de professeur, retourner à Poudlard, le lieu où il avait tant de souvenirs. A chaque pas dans le château, dans le parc et à Pré-au-Lard, il y pensait tout le temps. Son passé de maraudeur. Les merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécus avec ses amis, avec James, son frère. C'était si dur d'être ici, sans lui... C'était l'époque parfaite, leurs jours heureux... Ils étaient les rois de Poudlard, liés et soudés, présents pour Remus et sa lycanthropie, ignorants du futur et de la trahison de Peter, solidaires et farceurs dans toutes leurs aventures. Ils avaient pratiquement le monde à leurs pieds.

Il avait envoyé des lettres à Remus dans lesquelles il racontait tout ça, toute sa tristesse, sa nostalgie. Mais son ami, à part le comprendre, ne lui était pas d'une très grande aide, il broyait du noir en pensant à sa femme décédée et ils se déprimaient encore plus tous les deux en ressassant tout ça.

Il voyait presque le fantôme de James l'interpeller à chaque couloir, rire dans la grande salle, perturber les cours... Son ami se serait sûrement moqué de lui de le savoir professeur, lui une figure d'autorité? La blague de l'année.

Pour échapper quelque peu à son chagrin, Sirius s'occupait, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution, travailler ses cours, admirer ses jeunes amis jouer au Quidditch... Et quand il y réfléchissait, il était content de la nouvelle occupation que lui avait apportée Hermione. Devenir animagus était long et difficile, presque infaisable en une seule année mais il allait l'aider et il était sûr qu'elle y arriverait, il avait confiance en elle.

.

\- Oh Miss Granger! Voulez-vous que je prévienne le professeur Black de votre présence?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît monsieur, répondit poliment Hermione au vieux sorcier qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement de Sirius.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marty, nous nous voyons souvent maintenant...

La sorcière fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il s'était déjà retourné vers Sirius et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le passage s'ouvrit.

\- Entre princesse et installe toi, j'arrive.

Hermione alla directement se nicher sur le canapé et sortit les livres sur les animagi qu'elle avait dans son sac. Sirius s'installa près d'elle avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la boisson. Tu peux ranger tes livres, ce n'est pas ce soir que nous allons nous en servir.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui ce soir, je vais te raconter comment je suis devenu animagus et ce que j'ai ressenti durant tout mon apprentissage. Carine a dû le faire aussi non?

\- Oui.

\- Voilà, c'est bien que tu aies différents points de vue. Tu sais que cet apprentissage est quelque chose d'assez personnel, un grand travail sur soi et surtout solitaire. Tu peux bien sûr être soutenue et aidée mais personne ne pourra travailler sur ta transformation à ta place. Surtout que tu ne peux pas utiliser seulement les livres et la théorie. Trouver son animagus c'est se trouver soi-même. Et quand tu as réussi cela, on entre alors dans la pratique. Tu sais donc qu'on commence par la méditation pour trouver son animal, ce qui sera très long. Ensuite tu devras prendre une potion et tu te retrouveras en état de transe. C'est après cela que tu pourras t'entraîner à te métamorphoser.

Hermione savait déjà tout ça mais c'était toujours bon de se l'entendre dire par un animagus.

\- Je suppose que tu seras déclarée?

La jeune fille grimaça.

\- Je suis obligée, le professeur Mcgonagall est au courant ainsi que Mrs Vettel puisque c'est elle qui me l'a proposé.

\- C'est pas si grave, je le suis aussi maintenant, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Patmol était connu aujourd'hui à cause de la guerre et de l'Ordre, Sirius n'avait plus pu cacher son statut d'animagus.

Le professeur passa alors la soirée à lui raconter avec moult détails sa propre transformation. La décision commune des maraudeurs d'aider Remus durant les nuits de pleine lune, tous les livres qu'ils avaient lus, tous ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant les séances de méditation, les difficultés, le découragement, l'espoir et la joie quand il avait découvert son animal totem. La compréhension du pourquoi cet animal précisément, les caractéristiques qu'ils partageaient Patmol et lui, l'humain, les nouveaux traits de caractère qu'il se découvrait, la transe, la souffrance, la douleur, la peur quand il était resté coincé quelques jours en chien sans pouvoir se retransformer... Il lui raconta absolument tout.

Et Hermione fut émerveillée. Elle adorait les cours, apprendre, la difficulté et quoi de plus ardu que devenir animagus? Elle avait admiré Mrs Vettel quand elle lui avait raconté sa propre histoire mais avec Sirius c'était différent. Il était plus jeune encore quand il avait réussi, sans l'aide d'aucun adulte en plus malgré le danger que cela représentait.

Elle sentit l'importance pour lui, de parler de cette époque, de ses amis. Elle ressentait la nostalgie qui l'habitait. Dans ce genre de moment, sa tristesse apparaissait clairement. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'effacer cette noirceur qui dansait devant ses yeux, de le prendre contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la paix.

Alors elle écouta encore une fois son instinct, et peut être aussi la petite voix de Ginny dans sa tête, qui lui soufflait d'agir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Et elle attendit.

Il s'était arrêté de parler quelques secondes et son corps s'était tendu. Sirius sentait le petit corps d'Hermione tout près du sien, sa chaleur qui l'entourait comme une aura, sa tête déposée sur son épaule et ses petites mains serrant la sienne. Cela lui faisait du bien. Elle était toujours la seule à lui apporter un tel réconfort. Il se forçait à respirer doucement et à chercher de quoi il parlait. Quand enfin il reprit la parole, son corps se détendit de lui-même et aspira naturellement la tendresse que son amie lui offrait.

* * *

 **Ils sont mignons hein ? Ne vous y habituez pas trop ! Mouahah Bon week-end x3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Déjà je voulais absolument vous remercier pour vos messages, vos félicitations m'ont beaucoup touchée sachez le ^^**

 **Ensuite le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est vraiment très court MAIS comme le prochain l'est aussi et comme ils sont vraiment dans la même continuité, je le publierai plus tôt, mardi je pense pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre jusqu'à vendredi ! Mais vendredi vous aurez tout de même un nouveau chapitre également pas de soucis :) J'espère que cela vous conviendra ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Drou_ : Merci à toi :)**

 ** _Berenice_ : Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Et ceux qui sont capables de me dire d'où sont tirés les titres du chap précédent et celui-ci, gagnent des chocogrenouilles! Aller c'est facile :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_ ( et j'embrasse fort les lectrices qui me laissent des messages là-bas )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : "...Mais on peut soit le fuir, soit tout en apprendre!"

\- Cinq points pour gryffondor.

La classe entière fut bouche bée, le retour même de Voldemort n'aurait pas autant surpris que cette phrase de la part du professeur de potion. Rogue venait juste d'interroger Hermione Granger, ce qui déjà était un fait rarissime, mais en plus il accordait des points à une autre maison que la sienne et surtout à celle qu'il détestait. Il n'avait jamais donné aucun point ou même une minuscule louange à la Miss-je-sais-tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa voix était restée froide et linéaire, comme s'il ne venait pas de bousculer l'ordre des choses.

Et ce ne fut pas le seul surprenant changement chez le maître des potions ce jour-là, à la fin du cours il adressa un signe de tête à Harry, il le salua. Le trio seulement s'en rendit compte et mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes à s'en remettre avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Wouah, fit Ron, résumant quelque peu la pensée de ses amis.

\- Je crois qu'il a du apprécier ce que tu lui as dit Harry, lança Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire.

.

Puisque Sirius ne l'avait jamais rejeté les fois où elle était un peu entreprenante avec lui, Hermione décida d'être un peu plus explicite. Elle sentait l'appréhension dans tout son corps, elle n'avait jamais dragué un garçon et elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle était certaine de se ridiculiser...

Elle attendit alors la fin de leur cours pour l'attendre près de son bureau. Il était assis derrière celui-ci et la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui.

\- Sirius, je voulais te demander quand serait ton prochain cours sur les animagi?

Se sentant totalement maladroite et tremblante, elle puisa son courage au fond d'elle et fit tomber sa baguette aux pieds de son professeur. Elle l'entendit commencer à répondre tout en se penchant pour ramasser le bout de bois mais elle fut plus rapide.

\- Ce soir si tu veux, on peut…

La voix de Sirius s'éteignit et sa respiration se coupa quand il vit la sorcière à genoux devant lui, tâtonnant vers le sol pour trouver sa baguette mais fixant ses yeux droits sur lui. Son imagination s'éveilla malgré lui avec une telle position. Elle s'était complètement accroupie entre ses jambes. Son corps effleurait même le sien quand elle se penchait pour chercher l'objet magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? La voix de l'homme était tremblante malgré lui.

\- Je... Je cherche ma baguette.

La voix de la jeune femme avait un air innocent, comme si elle était à des années lumières de l'image que Sirius s'était créé grâce à son imagination fertile.

Il prit alors son propre bout de bois sur le bureau et lança un _accio_ sur la baguette d'Hermione. Il la réceptionna en douceur et la tendit à la jeune fille. Quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, Sirius ressentit une décharge électrique courir sur sa peau et vit Hermione accuser un frisson. Cela lui rappela leur premier cours, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette réaction en le touchant.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

L'homme reprit un peu des couleurs et sa respiration se calma quand elle s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je t'en prie. A ce soir donc?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de sortir de la salle.

La sorcière n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé une telle chose. Cela lui correspondait si peu d'agir comme ça, prendre une telle position... Aguicher un homme si effrontément... Ah rien que de penser à l'image qu'elle devait donner à genoux devant lui et entre ses jambes, elle était rouge de honte. Pourtant elle était heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de le faire vu la réaction de Sirius. Il avait été pratiquement pétrifié. Elle savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas insensible. Par contre, elle ignorait qu'elle aurait été sa réaction avec une autre femme. Etait-elle spéciale pour lui ou était-ce simplement la position plus que suggestive qui avait déstabilisé l'homme?

En tout cas, encore une fois il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Hermione se promit de continuer son petit manège le soir même. Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Sirius quant à lui, était toujours assis derrière son bureau, il avait du mal à se remettre de la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Hermione avait-elle fait exprès? Peut-être pas, après tout ce n'était pas son genre de draguer les hommes et surtout de cette façon. Mais à présent qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter...

Et si elle avait fait cela consciemment, que devait-il penser? Voulait-elle savoir ce qu'il ressentait lui pour la jeune fille? Il pensait l'ignorer lui-même de toute façon. Ce qu'il ne pouvait se cacher était son attachement pour la sorcière, bien plus fort que pour d'autres amis, c'était leur complicité, c'était les réactions qu'elle créait en lui. Quand elle s'approchait de lui, quand elle le touchait, une sorte de tension les enveloppait et Sirius sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Il était certain qu'Hermione ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais qu'allait-il faire de cela? Et si la jeune fille continuait à se rapprocher de lui ainsi, que ferait-il? Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour une relation amoureuse. Et puis elle était son amie, son élève, il ne serait sûrement pas capable de briser cela...

Pourtant quand il pensait à son cœur froid, à ses souvenirs noirs et à sa tristesse ancrée en lui, il pouvait imaginer Hermione réchauffer, effacer, panser tout cela pour lui. Il ne lui manquait que le courage de créer son propre bonheur.


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou ! Voilà comme promis le chapitre aujourd'hui :)**

 **Bon alors j'envoie des chocogrenouilles à ma Alice puisque c'est la seule à avoir trouver Le Roi lion grâce à sa crevette ( ou petit pois mdr ) gourmande ! Bisous à tous les deux :p**

 **Bien je crois que vous n'allez pas trop l'aimer ce chap' haha ne m'en veuillez pas trop quand même, rien n'est définitif...**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Douche froide

\- Bonsoir Marty.

\- Bien le bonsoir Miss Granger, salua le vieux sorcier, je vais prévenir Mr Black de votre présence.

\- Merci, sourit la jeune fille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans l'appartement.

\- Installe-toi, j'arrive! Cria la voix de Sirius depuis sa chambre.

Apparemment il sortait de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et collés à son visage. Il portait un simple pantalon d'intérieur et un T-shirt à manches longues moulant. La jeune fille se délecta de la vision et pensa qui lui serait difficile de se concentrer.

Ils s'étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, des livres éparpillés autour d'eux. Hermione écoutait attentivement tous les conseils de son ami, surtout quand celui-ci s'échinait à détailler plus encore les explications présentes dans les livres.

La jeune fille avait décidé d'attendre la fin de la soirée pour entreprendre quelque chose avec Sirius. Elle voulait être concentrée sur ses cours, déjà que sa seule présence ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Et bien sûr elle devait avouer avoir toujours un peu peur, tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine des sentiments de Sirius envers elle, elle n'aurait jamais confiance en elle, donc elle repoussait son action.

Quand enfin ils refermèrent les livres, l'homme lui proposa du thé qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il la rejoignit donc, lui tendant une tasse et s'asseyant près d'elle. Hermione en profita alors pour s'approcher doucement de lui. Elle colla son corps au sien et tendit sa main vers une des siennes en tremblant. Elle entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes quand ses doigts touchèrent les siens pour les entremêler. Elle sentit Sirius se raidir comme toujours et quand elle caressa sa peau, il retira sa main avec brusquerie avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Sa voix était tranchante et Hermione sentit son corps se glacer face à son attitude. Il la rejetait. Et pas avec délicatesse en plus.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre, une boule au milieu de la gorge, elle se contenta de bégayer.

\- Je, je…

Elle ne pouvait dire plus, elle se sentait si misérable tout à coup.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des choses comme ça.

La voix de Sirius s'était adoucie. Si la jeune fille avait osé lever le regard vers lui, elle aurait remarqué ses yeux fuyants et l'air de souffrance plaqué sur son visage.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, répondit-elle difficilement.

Elle se hâta de se lever et de partir d'ici, avant que Sirius n'aperçoive son regard rempli de larmes.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à son dortoir, ignorant l'air intrigué du vieux sorcier qui la regardait s'enfuir ainsi. Heureusement, la salle commune était presque vide et ses colocataires dormaient toutes déjà quand elle arriva jusqu'à son lit. Elle tira ses rideaux, lança un _Assurdito_ et s'isola.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter puérilement, elle se sentait comme une moins que rien. Ce dont elle avait le plus peur, ce qu'elle avait le plus craint s'était réalisé, il l'avait rejetée. Elle s'était ridiculisée, devant lui, devant l'un des hommes qu'elle estimait le plus au monde. Elle était passée pour une idiote.

Et le pire était qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, rien de plus que de l'amitié. Il allait falloir qu'elle tire un trait sur ses sentiments, qu'elle enfouisse tout ça au fond d'elle.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires et livres chez Sirius, qu'elle allait devoir les récupérer. Pire, qu'elle allait devoir continuer à le côtoyer comme si de rien n'était...

Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Ginny, Sirius la voyait seulement comme une amie, une enfant, elle avait sûrement gâché leur amitié...

.

Sirius s'en voulait. Il était énervé et culpabilisait. Il avait brusquement rejeté Hermione, comme si elle n'était personne, comme si elle n'était pas importante. Mais elle l'était. Et s'il avait fait cela, c'était seulement par peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec elle, de ce que son touché et sa présence déclenchaient en lui. Peur de que cela représentait. Peur de briser leur amitié. Peur de lui faire du mal.

Mais le mal était déjà fait et leur amitié sûrement déjà brisée. Leur relation ne serait plus pareille à présent. Hermione serait si triste, si mal à l'aise à cause de lui. Il était un véritable idiot. Comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait. Non c'était plus facile de la rejeter, de lui faire croire qu'il était indifférent.

Il était certain maintenant des sentiments d'Hermione à son égard et cela faisait vibrer son cœur autant que cela le glaçait.

Il allait devoir s'excuser, elle allait vouloir le fuir et il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, elle le rendait heureux, elle effaçait chaque jour un peu plus sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il en était hors de question.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : On en saura plus sur les pensées de Sirius :)**

 **A vendredi !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Coucou !**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre assez court ( comme d'hab' me direz vous :p ) mais il est important pour connaître un peu plus mon Sirius ( oui c'est le mien je l'affirme ^^ je le prête juste à Hermignone haha ). J'aime bien décrire l'esprit et le passé des persos, je trouve ça indispensable pour comprendre un peu mieux leurs actions !**

 **Bien, je vous laisse donc avec notre Patmol et je vous envoie des bisous :) Bon week-end !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le coeur de Sirius

Peu de personnes avaient compté et comptaient encore pour Sirius Black, peu avaient franchi la barrière de son coeur. Il savait que cet état de fait était dû à sa "famille". Quand ils pensaient à ses parents, il ne ressentait que colère et rancoeur. Ils l'avaient humilié, maltraité, abandonné... Ils lui avaient volé son frère, trop faible et trop influençable. A cause d'eux, ils avaient longtemps cru que le bonheur n'existait pas.

Puis, ses amis étaient rentrés dans sa vie. James était son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celle dont il était le plus proche. Avec Remus et Peter, il s'était enfin senti apprécié, accepté, aimé. Il avait toujours été un garçon assez avenant, sociable malgré la noirceur familiale qui l'entourait, il aimait rencontrer et parler avec les gens. Certes, il ouvrait peu son coeur mais cela lui suffisait.

Mais encore une fois, la douleur le suivait. Il perdit les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, James et Lily étaient morts, brisants son coeur à jamais, Peter les avaient trahis et Remus pensait qu'il n'était qu'un assassin comme le reste du monde sorcier. Il avait à nouveau été rempli de tristesse, de désespoir, de colère. Et durant Azkaban, de folie. Bien pâle, certainement comparé aux autres prisonniers, son désir de vengeance, de prouver son innocence le faisait sûrement garder un peu d'espoir.

Enfin, il avait réalisé que tout n'était pas perdu quand il avait pu s'évader. Il avait pu retrouver son dernier ami Remus, qui l'avait cru et soutenu quand il avait découvert que Peter était toujours en vie. Et surtout, il avait retrouvé son filleul. C'était Harry qui avait réparé son cœur brisé, par sa présence, ses paroles... Il le voyait comme un fils, comme un frère, comme un parfait mélange entre James et Lily. On lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à son père, ce n'était pas un mensonge mais Sirius, lui qui avait le mieux connu James, savait qu'il ressemblait à part égale à sa mère. Il était un fils de maraudeur certainement, faisait confiance à son instinct et était loyal à ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il n'était pas aussi prétentieux que son père, il était doux, quelque fois timide, réfléchi et surtout prêt à aider son prochain, prêt à se sacrifier comme sa mère. Sirius aimait Harry plus que tout. Et pour lui monter son attachement, il était rentré pleinement dans sa vie, faisant connaissance avec ses amis. Et il avait compris pourquoi son filleul était aussi proche de Ron et Hermione, ils avaient une relation pareille à celle qu'il entretenait avec James, ils étaient une famille.

Pendant les années où il avait dû rester caché au Square, il s'était senti seul et en colère. Alors pour compenser, il essayait d'ouvrir son cœur à chaque personne venant le voir. Harry avait apporté le bonheur et l'espoir dans sa vie et il voulait continuait sur cette lancée. Il était proche et complice avec certains comme les jumeaux, ils le faisaient tellement rire. Il adorait même se disputer avec Molly, il savait quelle femme elle était, à quel point elle protégeait Harry et combien elle l'aimait, il était plus que reconnaissant pour cela. Il avait retrouvé la joie d'être avec Remus également, il était le seul qui le comprenait si bien. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes bien sûr et on ne pouvait comparer leur passé et leur douleur mais il était son plus proche ami. Puis il y avait eu Hermione.

Cette jeune fille échevelée et courageuse qui suivait ses deux meilleurs amis partout. Sirius avait été émerveillé de découvrir à quel point elle aimait Harry, au début il s'était même demandé si elle en était amoureuse. Il lui en avait parlé un jour, ne pouvant retenir sans langue et cela avait fait rire la brune. Elle était tellement présente pour les deux jeunes hommes et ce qui rendait Sirius amer, c'est que quelques fois, ils ne lui rendaient pas assez. Ils la brimaient, la faisaient passer pour une fille trop sérieuse, trop ennuyeuse. Et Hermione en souffrait. Quand elle avait été là au Square, cela lui arrivait de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque ou dans un des petits salons et Sirius sentait sa douleur. Il trouvait cela si injuste, elle était une amie merveilleuse et personne ne s'en rendait compte... Alors Sirius avait décidé de remédier à ça, doucement, il s'était infiltré dans sa solitude. Il la rejoignait et au début, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ou de choses futiles, ils passaient seulement du temps ensemble, lisaient, se souriaient. Puis avec le temps, les discussions changeaient. Ils se confiaient chacun leur tour. Il n'y avait que Remus et Harry qui connaissaient pratiquement toute sa vie. Et maintenant Hermione également. C'est grâce à toutes ces discussions, qu'ils étaient devenus si proches, si complices, si amis. Et le cœur de Sirius s'était pansé un peu plus, accueillant une nouvelle personne en son sein. Une personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, il ne voulait plus perdre aucun un ami.

.

Sirius avait essayé de reprendre contact avec Hermione après qu'elle se soit enfuie de son appartement. Mais elle l'évitait. Il avait été obligé de lui ramener ses affaires et de les laisser à Harry et Ron dans leur salle commune. Il la voyait seulement aux moments des repas et durant ses cours. Et dans ces cas-là, elle fuyait toujours son regard. Quand il était chanceux, elle était près de lui seulement quand il s'adressait au groupe d'amis entier mais dès qu'elle sentait qu'il voulait discuter, elle s'enfuyait. Cela le rendait malade, il la perdait...

Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, il allait l'obliger à avoir une discussion, même si pour ça il devait l'enfermer ou jouer au serpentard.

Il attendit le prochain cours de DCFM des septièmes années et alors il la piégea. A la fin de l'heure, il la héla, lui demandant de rester quelques minutes, devant tout le monde. Il attendit patiemment que tous les élèves sortent, fronçant les sourcils devant son regard fuyant et ses bras croisés, et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, la verrouillant.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'à lui faire face.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

 **Mouahaha ne m'en veuillez pas trop :p à vendredi !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes petits fans de Sirmione !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, d'autant plus que pas mal d'entre vous suiviez Je me relève sous ton regard et qu'elle est terminée :( ça fait du bien de vous voir ici ^^**

 **Bon aller je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience :p Je vous envoie des bisous !**

 **Cams : Oui j'ai été vilaine je suis désolée :p elle est là la suite ! ;) et merci beaucoup de le remarquer, je m'en fais un point d'honneur d'être régulière ! Bisous**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook :Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le cœur d'Hermione

Elle avait réussi à le fuir une semaine. Une toute petite ou une longue semaine, cela dépendait du point de vue. Hermione se sentait si mal qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais croiser le regard de Sirius Black. Elle qui voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments, elle était fixée. Il l'avait tout simplement rejeté, elle n'était qu'une amie, une élève, rien de plus. Et pourtant durant cette semaine, il lui avait manqué. Il lui faisait du mal et il lui manquait... Ils étaient proches et complices, il était son ami, leurs discussions, leurs moments ensemble, le voir sourire, tout lui manquait. Elle ne voyait plus que le professeur alors qu'il n'avait jamais été que cela.

Elle en avait parlé avec Ginny, bien sûr elle lui avait raconté. La rouquine avait de toute façon remarqué son attitude et sa tristesse dès le lendemain. Elle avait essayé de la réconforter et de la rassurer mais sans succès. Hermione lui en voulait quelque peu, au fond d'elle elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son amie, pourtant c'était bien Ginny qui l'avait poussée à être plus entreprenante, elle avait encouragé ses vains espoirs... Mais c'était bien elle l'idiote, celle qui avait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés, tout ça parce qu'il était gentil, tendre et qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé les premières fois. C'était elle qui avait perdu un de ses plus proches amis. Et c'était elle qui ne ressentait que souffrance et honte.

.

Il l'avait piégée. Il l'avait enfermée dans cette salle et à présent, elle allait être obligée d'écouter ses excuses, ses raisons qui rendraient tout ça encore plus pathétique.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

Par Merlin elle était une gryffondor, elle était courageuse. Il fallait qu'elle réponde.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

"Oui très bien Hermione, sois froide et essaie de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux." Pensa-t-elle.

\- Princesse, on ne va pas rester comme ça, je…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Comment?

\- "Princesse", "Ma belle", arrête avec tes surnoms. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Je, je suis désolé... Hermione.

Elle sentit Sirius poser ses mains sur ses joues pour lui tourner la tête. Il fixa son regard au sien et elle vit sa peine, il souffrait autant qu'elle.

\- Ecoute moi s'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi pour la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas te blesser et être si froid.

\- Tu as été très clair en effet, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, meurtrie.

\- J'étais perdu, j'ai mal réagi et je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer ou de t'excuser, je…

\- Non je dois le faire, tu ne comprends pas. Hermione, tu es mon amie, tu ne sais même pas à quel point je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et ce que je ressens quand tu es proche de moi... Car oui je ressens des choses, quand tu me touches, je... Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer. Par Merlin que j'ai l'air idiot. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne voulais pas te repousser, te faire croire que tu n'es rien pour moi, rien de plus qu'une amie. Je suis perdu et je ne te cache pas que je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive. Pour pleins de raisons. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et surtout tu es mon élève, Hermione j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi et je suis ton professeur, on ne peut pas... Je préfère ignorer ce que je ressens plutôt que faire une bêtise. Je suis désolé.

Elle sentait ses yeux mouillés mais ne voulait pas laisser couler une seule larme. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque et pourtant elle ne s'en sentait pas mieux. Il était raisonnable, il était lâche.

Elle le vit s'approcher et sentit ses bras l'enlacer. Il posa son visage dans ses cheveux, elle ressentait la chaleur de son souffle.

\- Hermione dis-moi que tu comprends, je t'en prie.

Non elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, elle voulait être têtue. Mais elle se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, à quoi cela aurait-il servi qu'elle se batte toute façon, il avait déjà pris sa décision et elle n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre.

Elle s'extirpa doucement de son étreinte, lui envoya un dernier regard douloureux et récupéra ses affaires. Puis elle fit quelques pas pour partir mais arrivée devant la porte, elle ne put sortir puisqu'elle était verrouillée. Elle entendit alors sa voix résonner dans son dos.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Laisse-moi du temps.

Puis elle reconnut le déclic du verrou et elle put s'enfuir.

.

La seule chose qui rendait Sirius heureux était le timing, il était vendredi après-midi et ils étaient respectivement leur dernier cours. Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir une leçon et faire bonne figure après une telle discussion et il pensait bien qu'elle non plus.

Il l'avait fait souffrir et il se détestait pour ça. Mais il avait pris la bonne décision, ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il fallait seulement en rester là, ne rien commencer. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que leur amitié se brise, Hermione était trop importante pour lui, pour qu'il se laisse aller à une histoire. Il ne savait même pas s'il était de toute façon, prêt à aimer, ou à vivre une relation. Et Hermione méritait bien mieux que lui. Elle méritait un garçon, jeune, intelligent, gentil avec un cœur entier, sans un passé si sombre. Lui n'était qu'un malheureux sorcier, brisé par la vie, qui avait du mal à se reconstruire, il allait étouffer sa lumière. Et qui plus est, il était son professeur, jeune il avait rarement respecté le règlement mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait bafouer cela. Il ne pouvait détruire sa jeunesse, sa scolarité, son intégrité, son innocence.

Oui il avait pris la bonne décision. Et il savait déjà que les prochains temps seraient difficiles.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Bon en même temps vous aviez bien compris le cheminement que prenaient les pensées de notre Sirius ^^ et pour une fois il agit en adulte responsable ! Bon promis cette attitude ne durera pas longtemps, en même si c'était le cas y'aurait pas d'histoire :p faut bien qu'ils succombent un jour ! On va juste attendre que la pression soit trop forte hein :p**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour et bon vendredi :) J'espère que vous passez un bon grand et long week-end en faisant le pont :p**

 **Je dois vous avouer une mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance :/ Il va falloir que je me bouge le popotin la semaine prochaine car je ne veux pas changer notre rdv du vendredi et vous faire attendre ! La ponctualité est très importante pour moi alors je ne vous ferai pas faux bon promis :) mais souhaitez moi du courage ! ^^**

 **Aller je vous laisse lire !**

 ** _Berenice_ : Tu n'es pas la seule je crois :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATIWN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : L'anniversaire d'Hermione

Le 19 septembre était passé. Il avait fait partie d'une des journées de la semaine où Hermione fuyait Sirius après son rejet. Ses amis s'étaient bien rendus compte de son état d'esprit, enfin les garçons avaient été mis quelque peu au courant par Ginny, sans les détails évidemment. Et ils avaient décidé de fêter l'anniversaire de leur meilleure amie plus tard et s'étaient contentés d'être aux petits soins durant cette journée. Ils lui avaient souhaité dès le réveil, lui avaient préparé une grande assiette au petit déjeuner, qui bien sûr fut terminée par l'estomac de Ron et s'étaient démenés pour la faire sourire tout le jour.

Puis le week-end était arrivé et Hermione semblait toujours aussi triste. Et bien qu'ils n'en devinaient pas la cause, ils décidèrent de lui préparer une petite fête surprise, espérant ainsi lui changer les idées. Ils l'organisèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor/Serdaigle, allant chercher de quoi manger et boire aux cuisines et prévenant tous leurs amis. Bien sûr le mot fut répandu comme une traînée de poudre et les élèves de toutes les maisons parmi les dernières années furent au courant. Certains, les amis du trio comme les anciens de l'AD vinrent pour faire plaisir à Hermione et d'autres simplement pour la "fête". Tant est si bien que finalement la salle fut remplie.

C'était Ginny qui occupa Hermione et veilla à ce qu'elle ne rejoigne pas sa salle commune tant que tout n'était pas prêt. En ce samedi après-midi, elle surprit donc son amie en lui affirmant qu'elle tenait à rester avec elle à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. La brunette lui lança un regard suspicieux mais après tout, ses amis la couvaient assez depuis quelques jours. Les garçons avaient remarqué sa tristesse et Ginny savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius, bien qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas encore raconté leur dernière discussion. Elle essayait elle-même de ne pas y penser, elle était blessée, en colère, amère. Elle tentait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, elle allait en cours, travaillait, discutait avec ses amis et les accompagnait également quand ils allaient voir leur professeur de DCFM. Elle ne voulait pas agir comme une adolescente, alors malgré la douleur au creux de son ventre, elle ne l'ignorait pas, elle gardait son image d'élève parfaite et répondait à ses questions en cours.

En fin d'après-midi, Ginny proposa à son amie de rejoindre les garçons à la salle commune avant d'aller dîner. Hermione accepta avec soulagement car malgré toute sa motivation, elle avait du mal encore à se concentrer sur son travail.

Arrivées devant le tableau qui gardait leur salle commune, la rouquine lui lança un petit sourire malicieux et prononça le mot de passe.

Hermione fut accueillie par de grands cris, des "joyeux anniversaire" à foison. Elle distingua Harry et Ron près de l'entrée et leur sourit, comprenant qu'ils lui avaient organisée cette soirée. Elle était plus que surprise du nombre de personnes présentes, elle pouvait voir ses amis de Gryffondor, mais aussi Luna ou encore des membres de l'AD comme Hannah et Susan. Elle voyait tous les Serdaigle de leur dortoir mais aussi, à sa grande surprise, elle aperçût deux cravates vertes et argent au milieu de la foule. Elle avait bien compris que certains élèves présents ne faisaient pas partie de ses amis ou collègues et étaient seulement venus pour la fête mais des Serpentard? Elle fixa son regard quelques instants sur leurs visages et reconnu Blaise Zabini et Théodore. Ce dernier lui envoya d'ailleurs un petit sourire auquel elle répondit, elle était touchée qu'il soit venu, surtout qu'il lui parlait à peine en temps normal, se contentant de la saluer mais elle était certaine que ces deux-là ne seraient pas venus pour s'amuser à une fête chez les Gryffondor... Donc Théo était là pour elle et il avait apparemment réussi à convaincre Zabini de l'accompagner. Elle avait hâte d'aller lui parler.

Mais pour l'instant elle se contenta de remercier ses amis et toutes les personnes qui venaient l'aborder. Les garçons avaient réussi, elle ne savait comment, à faire résonner de la musique dans la salle et tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Ses amis les plus proches lui tendirent des cadeaux mais elle se contenta de les monter dans sa chambre, elle préférait les ouvrir plus tard, sans tout ce monde qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, surtout que cela faisait partie de son intimité et elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler devant des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Quand elle redescendit de son dortoir, après avoir déposé ses cadeaux, elle avisa Théo seul dans un coin de la salle, le regard voguant sur les élèves présents. Elle s'approcha alors, profitant de l'absence de Zabini.

\- Hey, fit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

\- Oh salut! Alors tu es contente de ta surprise?

\- Oui assez, enfin habituellement les grandes soirées comme ça, c'est pas trop mon truc mais j'apprécie le geste de mes amis.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, les Serpentard adorent organiser des fêtes mais je m'esquive le plus souvent.

Il eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu ce soir avec Blaise.

Théo haussa un sourcil du fait d'entendre la sorcière prononcer le prénom de son ami avant de répondre.

\- Tout le château a entendu parler de ton anniversaire, tes amis ne sont pas très discrets tu sais. D'ailleurs je suis certain que même les professeurs sont au courant mais comme cela était une surprise pour leur élève préférée... Ils ont laissé couler.

\- Ne dis pas ça... Fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- C'est la vérité _Hermione_.

La jeune fille accusa un frisson de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, c'était si bizarre... Eux qui s'étaient toujours ignorés pendant sept ans. Et pourtant elle était heureuse de ce changement de situation.

\- Mais c'est compréhensible et je dois avouer que si j'étais professeur, tu serais mon élève préférée aussi. Termina-t-il en chuchotant et en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Hermione se réveilla de sa torpeur en entendant une voix près d'eux, les faisant émerger de leur bulle.

\- Bon anniversaire Granger, fit Baise avec un clin d'œil avant de s'adresser à Théo. Il y a pas mal de jolies filles ce soir mec, t'as bien fait de me convaincre de venir!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

\- Merci Zabini, je vous laisse… Passez une bonne soirée et c'est sympa à vous d'être venus, même si ce n'est que pour les filles.

Elle leur lança un dernier sourire et pu entendre la voix de Blaise pendant son départ.

\- T'avais raison, elle est sûrement pas aussi coincée qu'on le pensait la Granger.

Hermione secoua la tête et rejoignit ses amis, souriante. Mais son sourire s'affaissa tout à coup quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Sirius était avec eux.

Malgré ses poings tremblants, elle rassembla son courage et s'avança vers eux. Elle sentit le regard de Sirius sur elle tandis qu'elle se positionnait près de Ginny.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle vit son bras bouger et sa main lui tendre un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier bleu nuit. Elle le remercia à nouveau puis réussi à s'échapper, donnant l'excuse de déposer le cadeau à son dortoir.

Sirius la regarda partir avec regrets. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais le peu de fois qu'il la voyait, elle agissait comme si de rien était, elle tenait son rôle d'élève parfaitement.

Qu'aurait-il voulu de toute façon? Qu'elle soit en colère contre lui? Qu'elle l'ignore ou le fuit encore? C'était lui le lâche dans cette histoire, ils s'étaient tous deux contentés de non-dits et de gestes avortés, à cause de lui. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps et l'occasion de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il avait pris sa décision sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot et il commençait déjà à le regretter.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était présent ce soir, il lui avait bien sûr acheté un cadeau avant même la rentrée mais ce n'était pas ça qui importait, il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'elle se fichait de son présent. Il lui faisait du mal en étant ici mais son filleul et ses amis auraient sûrement trouvé cela bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là. Après tout Hermione était son amie, ils le savaient tous alors pourquoi aurait-il été absent? Surtout quand il voyait le nombre de personnes présentes qui connaissaient à peine la brune.

D'ailleurs quand il était arrivé, il avait été surpris. Il avait rejoint Harry et les autres et avait cherché Hermione du regard. Et il avait eu si mal en la découvrant parler et sourire avec ce Serpentard. Sirius connaissait cet élève, il était un des meilleurs après Hermione, toujours sérieux et sûrement un de ces enfants de mangemorts qui n'avaient pas voulu participer à cette guerre.

Sirius se demandait depuis quand elle était amie avec lui, ils avaient l'air complices qui plus est. Et il l'imagina être plus qu'amie avec lui ou même sortir avec n'importe quel garçon, et il eut le souffle coupé quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

* * *

 **Haha la jalousie est un vilain défaut mon petit Sirius :p**

 **Bisous et bon week-end !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour et bon vendredi mes petites lectrices chéries !**

 **Vos jolies review m'ont bien aidée à écrire je dois vous l'avouer alors merci beaucoup :D Grâce à vous, j'ai fini le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui est, certes assez court, mais au moins je ne prend pas de retard ! Ouff :) Ensuite comme j'en ai parlé avec TiteTyLee qui a mit le doigt sur le problème, il va se passer pas mal de chose dans la suite et du coup, j'ai tout dans la tête mais c'est pas facile de l'écrire ^^**

 ** _Cams_ : Tu peux me parler de ta vie quand tu veux, ça me fait plaisir que tu te confies et puis ça doit te faire du bien d'écrire ce que tu penses comme ça ;) Alors je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens et j'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés ! Je croise les doigts pour toi :) Merci pour ton mot et bisous !**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec nos amoureux, même si eux ne le savent pas vraiment encore haha**

 **Bisous à tous ! Bon week-end x3**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN ( qui a été super rapide à corriger en plus )**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Gris comme ses yeux

La fête n'était pas terminée quand Hermione alla se coucher, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc ce genre de soirée. Elle avait mangé une part de gâteau avec ses amis puis s'était éclipsée. C'était de toute façon trop difficile d'avoir Sirius face à elle, elle sentait son regard et elle voulait absolument le fuir.

Une fois dans son lit, elle avait déballé ses cadeaux avec plaisir. Luna lui avait offert un livre sur les créatures fantastiques, enfin celles qui existaient selon la blonde et qui rendaient toujours septique Hermione. Elle avait eu de la part de Neville, une jolie plante qui changeait d'odeur selon son propriétaire, une grande variété de gourmandises de Ron, de beaux carnets vierges venant de sa petite sœur et un assortiment de plumes et d'encre de la part d'Harry.

Elle avait gardé le dernier petit paquet pour la fin, elle avait hésité à l'ouvrir jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle défit le papier et découvrit un écrin carré renfermant finalement un adorable bracelet. C'était une sorte de tresse faite en un magnifique tissu doux et brillant, totalement gris et une chaîne en argent, les deux matériaux formaient un très joli et original ensemble. Une petite carte l'accompagnait, venant apparemment de la bijouterie où il était seulement inscrit que le bracelet renfermait le sortilège _Protego_. Il n'était donc pas seulement un beau bijou. Et sans qu'elle ne le veuille, Hermione fut touchée par son attention car il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça les bijoux, elle n'en portait d'ailleurs jamais, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la gênent ou qu'elle ne les casse. Mais celui-ci avec sa partie en tissus, ressemblait presque à un "gri-gri" et s'adaptait parfaitement à son poignet, une fois porté. De plus il l'avait rendu utile avec le sortilège, il la connaissait bien...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la couleur grise de son bracelet correspondait exactement aux yeux de Sirius... Et malgré sa colère toujours présente et sa tristesse le concernant, elle pouvait déjà avouer aimer ce bijou.

.

Sirius venait de trouver les livres dont il avait besoin à la bibliothèque quand il la vit. Hermione était installée à une table, ses parchemins étalés devant elle et elle n'était pas seule. Le même serpentard, celui avec qui elle avait discuté à son anniversaire, l'accompagnait. Ils avaient l'air de travailler sérieusement, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais Sirius les voyait aussi chuchoter doucement, sûrement pour ne pas se faire réprimander par Mrs Pince. Ils se voyaient donc souvent tous les deux...

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ses cours de DCFM avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient partagés avec ceux de Serpentard. Il se promit alors de surveiller leurs interactions.

Sirius avait envie d'aller la voir, de briser leur petite bulle et il fut sur le point de céder à son impulsion quand son regard se posa sur le poignet d'Hermione. Elle portait son cadeau, son bracelet, elle l'avait accepté. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, tout n'était pas perdu. Il se fit violence pour la laisser tranquille, il lui parlerait plus tard.

.

Ginny était bien décidée à tirer les vers du nez de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait une semaine que sa fête d'anniversaire était passée et Hermione avait l'air de meilleure humeur. Malgré tout, elle sentait un malaise permanent chez la brune et elle voulait tirer cette histoire au clair. Elle la découvrit un soir, seule dans un fauteuil de la salle commune Gryffondor/Serdaigle, un gros bouquin sur les jambes. Elle la rejoignit, s'assaillant sur le large accoudoir.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- _L'interprétation des runes selon les époques._

\- Ah, ça a l'air... Intéressant.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai envie de discuter, avoua la rousse.

Sa meilleure amie plaça un marque-page dans son livre et le ferma, avant de tourner son visage vers son interlocutrice.

Ginny avança ses doigts vers le poignet d'Hermione et effleura son bracelet.

\- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire?

La brune eut un regard douloureux avant de répondre du bout des lèvres.

\- De Sirius.

\- Il te connaît bien.

Ginny se pencha un peu plus vers son amie, collant son corps au sien, essayant de lui transmettre son soutien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui? Tu ne vas plus le voir le soir, tu lui parles à peine quand on est ensemble et lui a toujours l'air de souffrir quand il te regarde.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, rassemblant son courage.

\- Il m'a rejetée. Il m'a fait comprendre que les sentiments que j'avais pour lui n'étaient pas à sens unique mais que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Merlin! Il t'a dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi?

\- Oui, souffla la brune. Mais il veut ignorer tout ça, ce qu'on ressent tous les deux. Il ne veut même pas chercher à définir ce que c'est.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Hermione répondit d'une voix amère, les yeux humides.

\- Parce qu'il est mon professeur. Parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi. Parce qu'il pense qu'il ne me mérite pas. Parce que je suis son amie. Parce qu'il ne veut pas me perdre...

\- Oh Mione...

Ginny prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la consoler, à défaut de trouver les bons mots. Qu'aurait-il eu à dire? Elle comprenait le point de vue de Sirius, il avait raison d'une certaine façon. Et toutes ces excuses prouvaient d'autant plus l'affection qu'il avait pour Hermione. Mais elle comprenait son amie aussi, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Et tomber ça fait toujours mal.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour mes petits fans de Sirmione :D**

 **Déjà, sachez que vos jolies reviews m'ont super motivée et inspirée ! J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 21 ce matin alors merci beaucoup, vos mots m'aident énormément ! D'ailleurs j'essaie de plus en plus rallonger mes chapitres ( vous savez que c'est un de mes gros défauts ! ) alors j'espère continuer comme ça :)**

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 ** _Leslie_ : Merci pour tes deux dernières reviews ! J'avais pas vu celle du chapitre précédent car le site avait beugué et les reviews ne s'affichaient pas... Donc je te rep ici :) Tu as raison la présence de Théo va bien aider :p et la suite la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 ** _Cams_ : Haha t'es adorable ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te fasse du bien au milieu de tes exams ;) Tant mieux que tes oraux se soient bien passés! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le reste, tu me tiendras au courant hein :) t'as les résultats du bac début juillet c'est ça ? Je me souviens plus, ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai passé tu vois mdrr**

 **Tu sais quoi, y'a pas mal de lecteur de Je me relève sous ton regard qui ne connaissaient pas ou n'avaient jamais lu de George/Hermy et qui ont adoré du coup :p J'espère que ça sera pareil pour toi ! Après c'est sur que ce n'est en aucun rapport avec du Sevmione hihi j'ai des périodes aussi comme toi où je ne lis que certain couple :) Si ça peut t'aider, elle n'est pas très longue comme fic et souvent assez triste ^^**

 **Voilà je vous laisse avec Sirius et Hermy ^^**

 **Bisous à toute, bon week-end x3**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Ce qui me touche

Durant son premier cours du mois d'octobre, Sirius donna un long devoir à accomplir à ses élèves de septième année. Ils avaient jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël pour réaliser un projet en rapport avec leurs aspics et en trio. Le sujet était assez vague volontairement, il voulait connaître la capacité de ses élèves à l'autonomie. Bien sur, les trios devaient informer leur professeur dès leur projet trouvé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doublon.

Sirius se demanda, durant la présentation de ce devoir à ses élèves, si Hermione se joindrait naturellement à Harry et Ron ou si elle préférerait accompagner Ginny. Il le saurait à la fin du cours, de toute façon, chaque trio devait venir se faire lister.

.

Hermione était très heureuse du devoir que Sirius venait de leur donner, au contraire de ses amis. Harry était pourtant très doué en DFCM mais l'envie de faire un tel projet était absente, comme pour Ron d'ailleurs. La sorcière soupira, elle savait qu'elle accomplirait tout le travail ou presque avec ces deux-là... Mais une main sur son épaule la sauva de ce futur. Derrière le bureau où elle se tenait avec ses amis, étaient présents Théo et Blaise. Et c'était Nott qui venait de lui secouer doucement l'épaule, elle le vit se pencher en avant pour lui parler tandis que Blaise affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Hermione, je sais que tu te mettras sûrement avec Potter et Weasley pour le projet mais j'aimerais te proposer de te joindre à Blaise et moi. Tu connais mon travail et tu sais que je suis aussi sérieux que toi. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, il a un très bon niveau en DFCM, il ne nous ralentira pas.

Durant tout son petit discours, Hermione avait senti ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

\- Tu sais comment vous vendre, répondit-elle en chuchotant. Elle lança un regard à Blaise qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. J'en parle avec les garçons et je te donne ma réponse.

Théodore hocha la tête avec un minuscule sourire et se replaça correctement sur son siège.

Hermione quant à elle, se retourna vers Harry et Ron qui, bien sûr n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

Les garçons avaient remarqué que leur amie se liait avec ce serpentard, ils les avaient aperçus travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque ou encore se saluer dans les couloirs. Et bien que surpris, ils étaient satisfaits si Hermione était contente de cette nouvelle amitié.

\- Vous avez entendu? Leur chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, va avec eux si tu as envie. Je sais que tu vas être obligée de nous courir après pour qu'on travaille autant que toi si on est ensemble... On peut demander à Gin, elle est aussi bonne que moi en DFCM mais moins à cheval que toi.

Il lui fit un sourire taquin. Ron paraissait un plus ronchon de se séparer de sa meilleure amie mais il savait qu'il lui ferait plaisir en la laissant travailler avec le serpentard. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler :

\- Tu es sûre de toi hein? Enfin, je veux dire, tu passes pas mal de temps avec Nott maintenant, mais Zabini? C'est un ami de Malefoy quand même...

\- Ronald, le réprimanda Hermione doucement en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Oui oui bon d'accord... Mais sois prudente promis?

\- Promis, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers les garçons derrière elle pour dire un "c'est d'accord" à Théo avant de vite reprendre sa position. Aussi elle ne vit pas l'expression du jeune homme à sa réponse, la joie qui éclaira ses yeux malgré son masque de serpentard impassible.

.

Sirius avait passé plusieurs minutes douloureuses à observer Hermione et Nott discuter et une angoisse lui avait pris le ventre. Bien sûr, tous ses élèves parlaient entre eux après cette annonce, choisissant les trios et il leur avait laissé quelques minutes pour leurs discussions. Mais pourquoi Hermione parlait avec ce serpentard?

Il eut la réponse à sa question à la fin de l'heure. Son filleul s'était approché avec ses amis et lui avait dit que son trio était composé de lui, Ron et Ginny. Puis la brune s'était avancée, Nott et Zabini la suivaient de près et elle planta son regard dans le sien pour lui révéler leur trio.

Elle allait faire le projet avec _lui_ , ce jeune homme qui l'accompagnait déjà trop au goût de Sirius, celui pour qui il ressentait une jalousie incontrôlée.

Il ne sut pas si sa morosité et son énervement se vit à travers ses yeux mais la sorcière tourna vivement son regard après cette annonce.

.

Sirius avait dit à Hermione qu'ils devaient tous deux oublier ce qu'ils ressentaient, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, qu'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise. Et il avait pensé, il le pensait toujours d'ailleurs, qu'il ne la méritait pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait presque envie de tirer un trait sur ces belles paroles, d'agir à nouveau comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été, de faire ce dont il avait envie sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Hermione et Nott, et tant pis si pour cela, il allait laisser sa conscience de côté...

.

Il avait profité d'un soir où il avait invité Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle même pour un thé après le repas. Elle discutait comme les autres, comme avant, elle donnait le change et lui aussi. Seule leur complicité évidente et les surnoms qu'il lui donnait avaient disparu.

Il attendit le moment où ils se décidèrent à partir pour la retenir.

\- Hermione, tu peux rester cinq minutes? Je dois te parler de ta formation d'animagus.

Harry et les rouquins se retournèrent, l'air d'attendre.

\- Allez-y, les congédia Sirius, ça va prendre quelques temps.

Ils lui lancèrent alors un sourire accompagné de "bonne nuit" enjoué qui contrastaient tout à fait avec l'expression du visage d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air affreusement mal à l'aise et sûrement, lui en voulait-elle de provoquer ce tête à tête.

\- Tu voulais me demander le moment où on recommencerait les cours? Demanda la jeune fille à toute vitesse. Parce que pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas besoin, je me débrouille très bien avec Mrs Vettel et je travaille beaucoup à la bibliothèque.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol et ne s'était pas rendue compte que son interlocuteur s'était approché d'elle. Elle sursauta donc quand elle entendit sa voix tout près et elle leva difficilement le regard vers lui.

\- Oui je te vois souvent à la bibliothèque et tu n'es pas seule à chaque fois...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es avec _lui_ , là-bas mais aussi pour le devoir.

\- Théo? Demanda la sorcière d'une petite voix devant le regard de Sirius.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de Théodore. Puis sa façon de la regarder était si intense, il avait l'air plus que contrarié. Bien sûr, il devait souffrir de cette situation, de leur relation qui n'était plus la même mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas seulement ça.

Inconsciemment, Sirius se rapprocha un peu plus de la sorcière, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur qu'émettait son corps.

\- Oui Nott, gronda-t-il presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux?

Il avala difficilement sa salive, l'appréhension de sa réponse lui prenant l'estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'est un camarade avec qui je m'entends bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Hermione avait juste envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, de lui demander de quel droit il lui demandait des comptes sur ses fréquentations. Mais sa proximité lui faisait quelque peu perdre pied, sa voix était tremblante malgré elle.

\- Je.. Rah!

Sirius serra les poings et se détourna de la jeune fille, il allait craquer s'il restait si près d'elle, son parfum emplissait encore tous ses sens.

\- Je… Je vais y aller, fit-elle doucement.

Il voulait lui crier de rester mais il laissa s'enfuir.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour et bon vendrediiii !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui alors je vais répondre aux Guests et me plaindre un peu pour que vous compatissiez à ma douleur :p Je suis bloquée du dos à cause de Prawn voilà ! Envoyez moi des bisous magiques :) Heureusement que le petit Alien compense en faisant que bouger ^^ Haha Je vous embrasse tous !**

 ** _Cams_ : Je suis bien contente qu'il t'ai plu :p purée tu trouves que j'arrive à créer du suspens? Tu me surprends car je me trouve très nulle dans ce domaine haha **

**Oui ça me fera très plaisir de savoir que tu les as réussi hihi Bahh pas très vieille lol j'aurai 24 ans le 13 juin :)**

 **Oui je vois, on a des périodes comme ça :) qu'est-ce c'est cool les brocantes pour trouver des vieux livres, j'adore !**

 **Mmmh je ne sais pas, peut être inconsciemment mais je n'ai pas l'impression de m'inspirer d'auteurs que j'aime ^^ déjà ( honte à moi ) ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de romans, je suis très fanfic en ce moment :p et ensuite j'en ai beaucoup lu qui étaient des traductions donc plus difficile pour s'inspirer d'un style d'écriture quand c'est pas la même langue :p**

 **Aller courage ! Je t'envoie des bisous pour te consoler :)**

 ** _Leslie_ : Hihi je te laisse découvrir tout ça alors :p j'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : C'est toi et le bruit de tes pas

Le lendemain de sa "conversation" avec Sirius, Hermione se dépêcha de retrouver Ginny pour lui faire un compte rendu. Elles s'étaient toutes deux isolées dans le parc, emmitouflées dans leurs capes et secouées par le vent. Mais elles préféraient subir le temps froid plutôt que d'avoir peur que leurs paroles soient entendues par des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Il t'a demandé ce qu'il se passait entre Nott et toi donc... Et tu lui as répondu quoi?

\- Qu'il était seulement un camarade. J'avais envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires mais il était si... Il était tout près de moi et il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

\- Mione, il est simplement jaloux! Et tant qu'il aura des sentiments pour toi, il le sera de tous les garçons qui t'approcheront...

\- Mais il n'a pas le droit! Il me demande d'oublier mes sentiments d'un côté et d'un autre il me montre qu'il est jaloux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Gin?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Peut être juste attendre? Il y a deux solutions pour lui, ou il va se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas le droit de te demander des comptes dans tes relations et il fera taire sa jalousie ou bien il va revenir sur ce qu'il t'avait dit et faire en sorte que tu ne sois qu'à lui...

Hermione frissonna, elle ne sut si c'était dû à la température ou à l'idée d'un Sirius voulant une relation avec elle.

\- Et Nott alors? Lui demanda la rousse, la sortant de ses pensées. Il ne se passe vraiment rien entre vous? Parce que tu m'accorderas que c'est bizarre qu'il te "colle" comme ça depuis la rentrée alors qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé pendant sept ans.

\- En même temps, l'ambiance n'était pas la même... Je ne pense pas qu'un serpentard et une gryffondor qui s'entendaient aussi bien, serait vraiment passé. J'aime beaucoup travailler avec lui, il est aussi assidu que moi.

\- Oui vous vous ressemblez assez, accorda son amie avec un sourire. Enfin, garde quand même à l'esprit que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il se soit rapproché de toi simplement pour le travail.

\- Tu penses qu'il a de mauvaises intentions?

\- Mauvaises? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu ne le laisses pas indiffèrent.

\- Gin, il pourrait sortir avec presque n'importe quelle fille s'il voulait, je ne crois pas qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout comme moi l'intéresse.

\- Tu disais ça pour Sirius aussi Mione...

La brune soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, sa meilleure amie avait tendance à voir des "telenovela" partout.

.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va autant travailler que nous? Chuchota Hermione à Théodore en parlant de Blaise.

Ils étaient tous les trois à une table de la bibliothèque, entourés de nombreux livres et cherchaient un sujet pour le projet.

\- Je t'entends Granger, fit le noir d'une voix moqueuse. Cet endroit est tellement silencieux que je pourrais presque t'entendre penser.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard noir tandis que Théo affichait un sourire en coin.

\- J'en connais pas mal sur la magie noire tu sais et donc également comment s'en défendre... Certes je n'étale pas ma science sur des centaines de parchemins comme toi mais je ne voudrais pas te voler la vedette, dit Blaise en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne sut comment réagir. Bien sûr les deux serpentard s'y connaissaient, au vu de leur entourage et de leur place durant la guerre c'était logique, mais elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet avec eux pour l'instant. Sa relation avec Théo était si fragile, elle préférait se cantonner au travail pour l'instant. En plus, l'attitude de Zabini la déstabilisait toujours, il était si taquin, elle aimait bien ce côté-là de sa personnalité même s'il réussissait toujours à la rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, alors toi qui connais tant de choses, as-tu des idées de sujets?

Le jeune homme partagea un regard avec son ami avant de rire doucement.

\- Effectivement, j'avais pensé aux Malédictions. C'est assez large comme thème mais aussi complexe pour que nous ayons de quoi faire un projet parfait.

La brune serra les poings, contrariée de ne pas avoir proposée cette idée elle-même.

\- Oui c'est intéressant, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- De toute façon, nous aurons la meilleure note de tous les septièmes années, ajouta Théo. Au vu de notre niveau et également du fait que nous sommes avec une gryffondor.

\- Le professeur Black ne désavantage pas les maisons, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione.

\- Oui mais Potter et toi êtes ses élèves préférés, ce qui est assez injuste mais logique, fit-il d'une voix égale en haussant les épaules.

L'estomac de la brune se retourna, elle ne voulait pas penser à Sirius. Et ce que disait Théo lui rappelait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux dans l'appartement de son professeur, qu'elle était son élève préférée... Elle préféra ne pas répondre à son camarade, il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment, c'était juste un fait pour lui. Et elle se concentra sur leur projet.

.

Théo et Blaise lui avaient proposé qu'elle dise elle-même le sujet qu'ils avaient choisi au professeur, après tout c'était elle qui le voyait le plus. Et pour eux, elle n'avait aucune raison d'éviter Sirius, elle avait donc accepté de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione avait voulu lui donner cette information à la fin de leur cours mais il était toujours accaparé par les autres élèves de septième année. Entre ceux qui demandaient plus d'informations sur le projet et les autres, qui, comme elle, lui disaient ce qu'ils avaient choisi, il fallait toujours attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir lui parler. Elle avait même pensé à lui envoyer un hibou pour lui donner le sujet mais elle s'était mentalement rabrouée, depuis quand était-elle si peu gryffondor?

Heureusement, elle avait eu la chance de le croiser dans un couloir avant de se rendre à sa salle commune. Elle avait essayé de rassembler tout son courage et s'était lancée.

\- Sirius?

Surpris de la voir et qu'elle lui adresse la parole, il lui envoya un regard inquisiteur avant de s'arrêter pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Je, je voulais juste te dire que nous avions choisi un sujet pour le projet.

Hermione s'en voulu d'être si peu sûre d'elle.

\- On a pris les Malédictions, ce thème est toujours libre j'espère?

\- Oui tu es la première à m'en parler. Je le noterai, aucun souci.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de faire un mouvement pour s'en aller.

Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et lui attrapa doucement le poignet, pris d'une impulsion.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la main de son professeur, son contact la brûlait. Elle vit ses doigts frôler son bracelet et elle frissonna.

\- Il t'a plu? Demanda Sirius en chuchotant presque.

La brune leva le regard vers lui, il était si près d'elle. Elle eut la pensée qu'il était heureux que le couloir soit vide au vu de leur position.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-elle de la même voix que lui.

Et sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, il la tira dans ses bras. Elle tremblait dans son étreinte, dans sa chaleur. Elle le sentit inspirer l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de lui souffler d'une voix étouffée.

\- Tu me manques.

Hermione préféra rester muette, il savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait et il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir avec son attitude. Il lui soufflait le chaud et le froid, la perdant complètement.

Un bruit près d'eux les sortit de leur torpeur. Il fit glisser ses bras de son dos à sa tête, l'emprisonnant de ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la laisser complètement figée dans ce couloir.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour et bon vendredi mes lectrices chéries ( si jamais il y a un garçon parmi vous qu'il fasse siiiigne ! ) haha**

 **Bon déjà merci pour vos encouragements et vos bisous magiques, ils ont bien fonctionné :p je ne suis plus bloquée ! J'avoue avoir encore mal, mais j'ai tout le temps mal au dos, ou aux articulations, ou au ventre ect de toute façon, je me sens un peu vieille xD mais même si je souffre un peu, Prawn va très bien et c'est le plus important, il bouge tout le temps ! hihi**

 **Sinon, avant de répondre aux guests et de vous laisser lire :p j'ai un service à vous demander ^^**

 **Je participe au concours de fanfiction spécial HP bien sûr ^^ sur le site Short Edition et j'ai besoin de vous :) C'est un OS ( je ne vous dis pas le couple pour que vous ayez la surprise :p ) sachez que les lemons étaient interdits... Je vous copie le lien dessous comme je ne peux pas l'insérer :/ Je le partagerai sur ma page FB aussi, donc j'ai besoin de vos votes :p et surtout j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci d'avance de tout coeur à celles qui prendront le temps de le faire x3**

 **short - edition oeuvre / nouvelles / maman - raconte - moi - une - histoire ( rajoutez http au début et enlevez tous les espaces, désolée ce n'est pas très pratique... ) Mon nom d'auteur est toujours _Browniejune_ et le titre est " Maman, raconte moi une histoire " si ça peut vous aider à me trouver :)**

 **Sachez également que j'ai écris pleins de nouveaux OS ( un Sevmione, un Sirmione et des Harmony ) et que je les publierai dans le courant de juin :) je les ai écris pour des pages fb donc je dois attendre qu'ils soient publié là-bas avant de les mettre ici :)**

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 ** _Leslie_ : T'inquiète pas, il va bientôt se décider :p Haha j'adore comme tu écris, j'ai l'impression de d'entendre tes paroles quand je lis tes reviews :D Bisouss**

 ** _Berenice_ : Oui il est vilain hein, j'aime bien jouer avec les deux côté de sa personalité, comme je l'imagine un peu immature comparé à d'autres adultes mais en même temps, assez sombre à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu ^^ merci en tout cas ! Bisous :)**

 ** _Cams_ : Hihi bisous bien réceptionnés :p Ils ont été très efficaces ! :D Et bien tant mieux alors si tu penses ça, tu me fais très plaisir :) Je ne suis pas assez douée pour traduire je pense et sûrement trop paresseuse :p mais peut être un jour qui sait... Olala j'espère que tu le feras, il n'y a jamais assez de traducteurs :) et il existe tellement de belles fics en anglais ! Tu veux faire quoi comme études d'ailleurs? Je ne regarde pas le sport sniff en plus ils m'enlèvent "N'oubliez pas les paroles" avec le tennis et la natation! Oui j'avoue, je regarde cette émission et je chante avec mes chiens xD Je t'envoie des bisousss x3**

 **Aller je ne vous fais plus attendre surtout que la semaine dernière, vous avez été un peu frustré de la fin je crois mouhaha ( en plus ce chapitre est plus long que les autres :p )**

 **Gros bisousss à toutes x3**

 **Disclamer : tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Accident

 _Hermione était dos à lui. Debout, au milieu de sa salle de classe. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement._

 _Sirius s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Il leva sa main et passa ses doigts dans sa crinière, comme toujours en désordre._

 _Il la sentit basculer un peu en arrière, jusqu'à déposer son dos contre son torse. Sa tête frotta sa robe de sorcier._

 _Sirius plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et traîna son nez sur sa peau. Il voulait la sentir._

 _Il s'apprêtait à l'agripper de ses deux mains, à les crocheter au ventre de la jeune fille quand il entendit un bruit strident. Il était si fort qu'il dut poser ses paumes sur ses oreilles._

Sirius grogna en se réveillant. Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons, du bout des doigts, les yeux encore fermés, pour éteindre son alarme.

Il maudit son inconscient, s'il commençait à faire de tels rêves concernant Hermione, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir...

.

Les élèves de septième année devaient concocter une potion de force, afin de remplir les réserves Mrs Pomfresh. Comme toujours, le professeur Snape avait seulement dit cette consigne. En effet, quand les élèves devaient faire des potions si basiques, pour lesquelles ils s'étaient entraînés maintes fois, il n'écrivait pas le protocole à suivre et interdisait à quiconque d'utiliser le manuel.

Hermione s'était dépêchée de prendre tous ses ingrédients dans l'armoire et s'affairait à présent à la concoction de sa potion. La plupart des élèves l'observait du coin de l'œil et essayait de faire comme elle. Au grand désespoir de leur professeur. Mais au moins celui-ci pouvait s'amuser à enlever des points et à lancer des phrases cinglantes à tous ces copieurs.

Mais il était certain que, malgré l'exemple d'Hermione, beaucoup d'élèves faisaient n'importe quoi. Et c'était le cas de Seamus. Il était placé juste derrière la jeune fille, il avait réussi à distinguer tous les ingrédients qu'elle utilisait mais n'avait pu suivre l'ordre de préparation. Et bien sûr, fidèle à sa réputation, Seamus fit exploser son chaudron. Le liquide qu'il contenait s'éparpilla, éclaboussant Dean et Hermione qui étaient les plus proches et Seamus lui-même.

Les trois jeunes gens s'évanouirent en quelques secondes à peine. Le maître des potions, fulminant, leur lança un _Recurvite_ et pris leurs constantes. Puis il gronda afin qu'ils soient emmenés à l'infirmerie.

.

Ce soir-là, durant le repas, Sirius n'aperçut pas ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela. Sirius savait que de temps en temps, ils s'approvisionnaient aux cuisines.

Il fut cependant déçu de ne pas les avoir vus, il ne les avait pas en cours ce jour-là et ne les avait pas croisés dans les couloirs.

Il rentra donc à ses appartements, un peu bougon. Mais il était seul depuis seulement cinq minutes que le gardien de son tableau lui annonça une visite.

\- Miss Weasley est là professeur.

\- Fais la entrer Marty s'il te plaît.

Ginny déboula dans son salon, un air un peu paniqué sur le visage.

\- Sirius! Je suis venue te prévenir, Hermione est à l'infirmerie, fit-elle de but en blanc.

L'homme sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- Quoi?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Mince j'aurais dû commencer par ça désolée, grimaça la rousse. Il y a un accident en cours de potions mais elle va bien. Avec Harry et Ron, on est resté avec elle.

Sirius n'attendit pas plus d'explication de la jeune fille et se précipita hors de ses appartements. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne se préoccupant pas de Ginny qui avait du mal à le suivre.

Quand il arriva enfin dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh, il avisa directement Hermione endormie sur un des lits et entourée d'Harry et Ron.

Son filleul leva des yeux surpris vers lui, il ne savait pas quelle expression était inscrite sur son visage mais elle devait être assez originale pour surprendre Harry.

Sirius entendit à peine Ginny débouler derrière lui, le souffle cours. Elle le réprimanda, la voix encore saccadée de sa course.

\- Sirius, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu lui as expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé? Intervint Harry.

\- Il ne m'en a pas laissée le temps!

\- Comment elle va? Demanda enfin l'aîné d'une voix rauque. Son regard était rivé à Hermione, elle était vraiment pâle.

Ginny s'adoucit, s'imaginant à sa place si une personne était venue lui apprendre qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie.

C'est Ron qui répondit.

\- Elle est très faible, Seamus a fait exploser son chaudron. On préparait une potion de force sauf qu'il a mis les ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre. Hermione en a reçu sur elle, comme Dean et Seamus, et la potion qu'il avait créée a eu une sorte de conséquence inverse à son but initial.

\- Oui, continua Harry, au lieu de donner de la force à celui qui la prend, elle l'affaiblit. Le problème est que Mrs Pomfresh ne peut pas lui donner de la vraie potion de force pour la soigner, cela la rendrait plus que malade au contact de la mixture de Seamus... Alors on doit juste attendre qu'elle se rétablisse comme une moldue.

Sirius soupira, malgré leurs explications et le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, il ne pouvait faire taire son inquiétude.

\- On va aller dîner, intervint Ginny après quelques minutes de silence. On reviendra la voir demain de toute façon. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait que cette nuit.

\- Tu restes avec elle Sir'? Demanda Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Son parrain hocha la tête, la gorge toujours un peu nouée.

Les trois jeunes gens lui souhaitèrent "bonne nuit" et il leur répondit par un signe de la main. Puis il prit place sur la chaise que son filleul avait laissée.

Il reconnut Dean et Seamus dormant à quelques lits d'Hermione. Mis à part eux, l'infirmerie était vide. Il entendait pourtant Poppy s'affairait dans son bureau.

Il reporta toute son attention sur Hermione. Il attrapa une de ses mains et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Sa peau était froide et il grimaça. Mais son visage était paisible, elle dormait tout simplement.

Sirius s'en voulait de s'inquiéter autant, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, prenaient le pas sur sa raison et cela lui faisait peur.

.

C'était la nuit noire quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, elle qui n'était pas sportive, avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Son corps était courbaturé, elle avait une migraine et mourrait de faim.

Elle se frotta les yeux de sa seule main libre puisqu'elle sentait l'autre entravée. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua une personne près d'elle. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur ambiante et elle reconnut Sirius. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était assis sur une chaise près d'elle, le dos courbé, la tête posée sur son bras dont la main était liée à la sienne, son visage tourné vers elle et sa seconde main reposait près de son coussin. Il s'était endormi en la veillant.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir depuis le cours de potions. Elle préparait la sienne quand le chaudron de Seamus avait explosé près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en ne cherchant pas plus loin, l'irlandais ne changerait jamais.

Elle devait être à l'infirmerie depuis. Mais elle n'en revenait pas que Sirius soit présent. Qu'il vienne la voir comme Harry, Ginny ou Ron, elle comprenait, mais qu'il s'endorme près d'elle...

Elle leva difficilement sa main libre et la posa sur la tête de son ami. Du bout des doigts et avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle caressa ses cheveux. Elle adorait ses mèches longues, elle aurait pu passer sa vie à passer ses doigts entre.

Elle le vit remuer le bout de son nez et ne put s'empêcher de glousser, il était si craquant... Il fronça doucement les sourcils et elle chuchota son prénom plusieurs fois pour le réveiller. Il finit par papillonner des yeux. Elle vit dans son regard, les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il essayait de se souvenir de la situation.

\- Hey, fit-il doucement.

Hermione lui lança un sourire et le vit se relever de son lit, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- C'est pas le top, répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules mais elle grimaça suite à son action, elle avait oublié ses courbatures.

\- Je vais chercher Poppy d'accord.

La jeune fille le vit disparaître dans la salle. Elle eut très froid tout à coup et sa main moite enserra l'air en son poing.

L'infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau.

\- Miss Granger, tenez. Vous sentez vous capable de manger?

\- Ca devrait aller oui.

Elle posa le plateau sur les jambes d'Hermione, après l'avoir aidée à s'asseoir. Mrs Pomfresh avait allumé quelques bougies et avait fermé les rideaux puisque Dean et Seamus dormaient encore.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais resté avec Miss Granger Sirius, dit Poppy en s'adressant à l'animagus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais la surveiller pendant son repas puis je m'en irai.

Hermione grommela qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter entre deux bouchées.

\- Très bien, je vais aller surveiller les garçons, répondit l'infirmière.

Elle les quitta et le professeur reprit sa place.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Certes, utiliser son bras et sa main pour manger était difficile mais elle avait si faim qu'elle passait outre. De plus, il était hors de question que Sirius lui donne la becquée, elle n'était pas un bébé. Quelle humiliation cela aurait été. Déjà qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à ce qu'il la regarde dîner...

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, il pensait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

\- Seamus a fait exploser son chaudron et j'ai dû en faire les frais.

Il hocha la tête et raconta ce que Ron et Harry lui avait expliqué.

\- Poppy vous laissera sûrement sortir aujourd'hui.

\- J'espère, je ne veux pas rater de cours.

Hermione avait enfin finit son repas et Sirius prit le plateau pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Je te laisse te rendormir, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Sirius, appela la sorcière avant qu'il ne parte, merci d'être resté. Sa voix était faible mais son regard était intense.

\- De rien princesse.

Et il s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Il s'enfuit avant qu'elle ne le réprimande pour l'avoir appelée par un de ses surnoms. Il s'enfuit avant que sa volonté ne flanche et qu'il reste encore sur cette chaise dure et dans cette position inconfortable seulement pour être avec elle.

* * *

 **Je tiens à ajouter que je ne crois pas que Seamus ait continué les Potions pour ses ASPICS vu son niveau xD Mais j'avais besoin de lui alors bon :p**

 **Bon week-end x3**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjouuuur :D**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos dernières reviews et pour celles qui sont allées voter pour mon OS, je suis très touchée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous montrera ma gratitude :p je n'en dis pas plus ^^**

 **Leslie : Bien sûr, j'adore toujours tes reviews :p exactement, tu l'as bien nommé xD je ne sais pas non plus mais il est tellement drôle :p ahh tu vas être comblée avec ce chapitre alors si tu as pensé à cela ;) Merci en tout cas et encore merci pour ton vote :D gros bisous !**

 **Allez je ne vous fais plus attendre, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Porter les couleurs de sa maison

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait. Enfin si, il avait écouté son instinct, ses pulsions. Il avait été bousculé par sa jalousie. Et maintenant, regrettait-il?

.

Le lendemain de l'accident d'Hermione, il avait voulu lui rendre visite avant le déjeuner. Mais quand il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas seule. Et ce n'était pas ses meilleurs amis qui lui tenaient compagnie mais Théodore Nott.

Sirius avait vu le garçon assis sur la chaise qu'il avait lui-même occupée. Et Hermione lui souriait. Ses poings s'étaient serrés de colère et il s'était enfui.

Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, surprenant ses collègues et élèves.

Il avait dû tenir le cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de septième année et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fusiller Nott du regard.

Il avait remarqué que son filleul et ses amis le fixaient, surpris par son comportement. Et lui-même, faisait tout pour fuir les yeux d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce que la rencontre entre leurs deux regards aurait donné.

.

Quand enfin les cours furent finis, Sirius s'enfuit dans le parc du château. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de calmer sa colère, besoin d'apaiser ses sentiments.

Il s'était transformé en Patmol et avait couru. Couru jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il aurait voulu rester un chien pour toujours, la vie aurait été bien plus simple.

.

Hermione et ses amis avaient passé la journée à se demander pourquoi Sirius était de si mauvaise humeur.

Quand il l'avait quittée cette nuit, il paraissait aller très bien. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit tant en colère?

Après la fin des cours, la sorcière s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque afin de rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués la veille quand elle était à l'infirmerie. Ginny et Théo lui avaient prêté leurs notes puisqu'elle savait qu'eux deux avaient bien recopié les cours.

Le garçon était venu lui rendre visite le matin même dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh et elle avait été très touchée. Il s'était inquiété pour elle et la jeune fille avait repensé aux paroles de Ginny. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne laisse pas indifférent?

Elle était tellement amoureuse de Sirius, de toute façon, qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer un autre homme à sa place. Cette place que son cœur plein d'espoir se bornait à lui réserver.

Après avoir terminé de tout recopier, Hermione avait rejoint ses amis pour le repas. Elle avait remarqué que Sirius était absent de la Grande Salle, tout comme Harry.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci. On devrait aller le voir après le dîner.

\- T'es sûr Harry? Demanda Ron. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère aujourd'hui et s'il n'est pas là ce soir, c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut rester seul.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère pour une fois.

\- Hé! Fit le rouquin à sa sœur.

\- Attendons demain, ça sera le week-end en plus, tu auras l'occasion de bien discuter avec lui si tu veux, continua Ginny.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione afin de connaître son avis mais celle-ci se borna à fixer ses yeux sur son assiette et il fronça les sourcils.

Il soupira avant de se ranger du côté des Weasley.

.

Hermione avait menti à ses amis. Après le repas, ils avaient rejoint leur salle commune mais elle avait dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Pourtant, dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Sirius.

Elle s'était figée devant un Marty au regard moqueur, le cœur battant et les idées embrouillées. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler. L'image de son visage endormi près d'elle ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était en colère aujourd'hui.

Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit Marty se racler bruyamment la gorge.

\- Miss Granger se décide à rentrer?

Sa voix amusée horripila la jeune fille, il se moquait clairement d'elle. Elle releva le menton, essayant de paraître un peu hautaine et répondit à l'affirmative.

Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, elle vit que Sirius n'était pas là. Mais elle entendit du bruit venir de la salle de bain. Elle s'installa alors sur le canapé, tortillant ses mains, croisant et décroisant ses jambes.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur son ami, malheureusement elle n'était pas prête à une telle vision.

Certain d'être seul chez lui, il était sorti de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur la taille. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore de l'eau de sa douche et les goûtes imprimaient un chemin sur sa peau nue.

Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation et elle le vit se tourner vers elle.

\- Hermione?

Mais la sorcière ne réussit pas à lui répondre et se contenta de le fixer intensément.

\- Je, je vais m'habiller, bredouilla Sirius avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Elle avait envie de lui crier de rester ainsi ou carrément de le rejoindre. Quelle idée elle avait eue de venir ici...

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis des pas venir vers elle. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux seulement quand elle sentit le canapé s'enfoncer près de son corps.

\- Hé ça va ?

Sirius avait un air inquiet peint sur le visage et elle se demanda s'il réalisait que son état était dû à la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle avait déjà vu des garçons à moitié nus, Harry et Ron s'étaient baladés souvent comme ça dans la tente durant la chasse aux horcruxes. Et puis quand elle passait du temps au Terrier, il n'était pas rare de voir un rouquin sortir ainsi de la salle de bain. Après tout, ils la considéraient tous comme une sœur et agissaient avec elle comme ils le faisaient avec Ginny. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été perturbée par ces images. Mais elle devait avouer que tous ces garçons n'étaient pas Sirius. Pas que lui était plus beau que les autres ou quoi que ce soit, seulement, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son professeur le rendaient différent...

\- Je, oui ça va.

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur, visiblement pas convaincu. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait plus l'air en colère.

\- Et tu t'es remise de la potion? Je voulais passer te voir ce matin mais...

Tout à coup, il se releva vivement, ne finissant pas sa phrase et s'éloignant de quelques pas, le corps rigide.

Elle le fixa surprise avant de lui répondre en le rejoignant.

\- Oui aucune séquelle, tout va bien, fit-elle doucement. Puis dos à lui, elle posa sa main sur son bras, il vibrait. Ce n'est pas grave pour ce matin, je suis sortie après le déjeuner.

\- Oui mais avant que tu partes, il était là.

La voix de Sirius était rauque et elle lui pressa le bras pour qu'il se tourne. Elle découvrit alors qu'il était à nouveau en colère, son visage était crispé et son regard incandescent.

Puis elle assimila ses paroles, "il était là", il faisait allusion à Théo. Cela voulait dire que Sirius était venu la voir et qu'il les avait aperçu tous les deux. Il lui montrait encore sa jalousie. Mais était-ce à cause de ça qu'il avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée? Cela l'étonnerait tout de même.

\- Tu parles encore de Théo?

\- Bien sûr que je parle de lui!

Il s'éloigna à nouveau d'elle, piétinant, claquant le sol par ses allers retours. Elle le voyait bouger ses bras, battant l'air furieusement et essayer de trouver ses mots.

\- Il est toujours là! Il t'accompagne partout et je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il n'était qu'un collègue mais... Je… Je suis jaloux d'accord! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de l'être après ce que je t'ai dit pourtant je ne peux pas me contrôler. Tu m'évites toujours, tu me manques et tu passes tout ton temps avec lui...

Hermione s'approcha de lui et agrippa ses bras pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Elle sentait son cœur exploser, heureux qu'il lui avoue tout ça mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

\- Tu as été en colère toute la journée juste pour ça?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

\- Oui tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux, tu me dis d'oublier ce que je ressens pour toi mais quand tu agis comme ça, quand tu m'avoues que je te manque, comment veux-tu que j'oublie?

\- N'oublie pas alors, souffla Sirius en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- Quoi?

Hermione s'étrangla presque. Ses joues la brûlaient, elle s'était figée devant son regard.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies et je ne veux pas qu'il me remplace.

\- Sirius...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, pardonne moi. Pardonne-moi d'être perdu, d'être jaloux, pardonne-moi de vouloir écouter ma conscience et de ne pas y arriver.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Hermione le vit se pencher vers elle et poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres qu'il s'était reculé. Heureusement, il était seulement question de son visage et il la fixait avec appréhension.

Elle crocheta alors ses doigts à son T-shirt pour l'approcher à nouveau et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Elle entendit son soupir soulagé contre sa bouche et sentit les mains de Sirius se perdre sur elle. Une fila contre sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Il l'emprisonnait.

Elle pouvait s'entendre gémir de plaisir d'enfin sentir sa langue contre la sienne. Elle voulait le goûter encore et encore. Elle voulait le dévorer, croquer et lécher son corps tout entier. Derrière ses paupières clauses, elle avait encore l'image d'un Sirius presque nu. Elle se sentait défaillir.

Elle pleura presque de frustration quand il se détacha d'elle. Il gardait son front contre le sien, chacun reprenait son souffle et leurs respirations se mélangeaient.

\- Princesse, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se calme sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Les jambes de la jeune fille tremblèrent devant son ton et sa promesse.

\- Et si je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de chuchoter.

Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre d'être en accord avec ses paroles. En tout cas, la frustration et le soulagement se mélangèrent en elle quand Sirius répondit par une négation.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit tous les deux prêts pour ça... Même si tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'en ai envie.

Hermione gémit à nouveau simplement avec ses mots. Puis elle tendit à nouveau sa bouche vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent tendrement.

Elle se détacha de lui à contre cœur mais il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant sinon ils craqueraient tous les deux.

\- Je vais y aller.

Elle le vit hocher la tête avec un regard incertain et l'appréhension lui tordit le ventre. Il allait regretter. Elle était certaine qu'il allait regretter et la repousser à nouveau.

Elle lui lança un sourire triste avant de s'enfuir.

.

Sirius avait écouté ses pulsions, son instinct, son envie. Mais il avait surtout écouté ses sentiments.

Il savait pourtant qu'il avait eu tort, il aurait dû écouter sa conscience. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et il comptait assumer ses actions et ses paroles. Il allait agir en Gryffondor. Courageux et se fichant des conséquences...

* * *

 **Alooooors ?! Le BISOU ouiiii xD Booon j'attend une avalanche de reviews là hein :p j'espère que vous êtes contente hein ^^**

 **Bon week-end ! x3**


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucouu !**

 **Avez vous remarqué le nouvel OS que j'ai publié ? Je sais que certaines oui :p mais pour les autres bonne lecture !**

 ** _Leslie_ : Tu m'as juste faite exploser de rire avec ta review xD T'es géniale :p Ouii tu avais deviné hihi Ohh et bien le pauvre Théo on verra bien :p Mdrr oui le bisou alleluiaaa Ahaha oui on va voir comment tout ça va se mettre en place ^^ mais notre pauvre Dumby est mort xD il mange des bonbons au citron poseyy au paradis ! xD**

 ** _Cams_ : Mdr tu m'étonnes :p Ah carrément meilleure élève du lycée en philo :O chapeau ! Vraiment, je ne saurai pas te dire, j'en ai quelques unes dans mes favoris si tu veux fouiller, des trads entières et d'autres abandonnées... Enfin je pense que t'as de quoi faire avec toutes les histoires en anglais sur le site :D Rolala tu es courageuse c'est clair ! :p Tu as déjà une préférence pour la spécialité ou tu attends de voir quand tu seras dans les grand bain ? :) Oui c'est pas très pratique... La plupart du temps tout va bien mais c'est qu'il pèse lourd l'alien, c'est un peu handicapant mdr mais comme je suis l'incarnation de la paresse, c'est pratique pour ne pas faire le ménage ect ;) Merci encore pour ton vote d'ailleurs ! Je t'envoie des bisouss**

 ** _Paladine_ : Hihi oui c'est la bonne expression :p Désolée de te frustrer ;) mais je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! Bisous **

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Un nouveau mystère pour Harry Potter

Hermione était seule dans le couloir, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand tout à coup, elle se fit attraper le bras et le corps. Une porte s'était ouverte et elle était à présent enfermée dans un des nombreux placards à balais du château. Elle avait voulu crier de surprise et de peur, mais une main s'était posée sur sa bouche et un bras s'était enroulé autour son ventre. Elle sentait un corps dans son dos et une odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Mmmmh.

Elle ne put produire que ce misérable son avant que son geôlier ne la relâche en riant doucement.

\- Sirius! Tu m'as fait peur, le gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Il fallait que je te voie.

Il faisait très sombre dans cet endroit exigu, Hermione ne distinguait ses traits qu'à cause du filet de lumière passant sous la porte. L'obscurité renforçait leur proximité et elle tremblait un peu.

Il allait lui dire ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était certain. Elle le savait. Hier n'avait été qu'une exception et il allait vouloir l'oublier.

\- Tu regrettes, chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius s'approcha un peu plus, la frôlant. Elle sentait son regard intense et attendait patiemment qu'il parle enfin.

\- Non. Non, je ne regrette pas. Je sais que c'est mal, tu es mon élève, mon amie mais je ne veux plus lutter.

Hermione relâcha son souffle et colla son corps au sien, rassurée et languissante. Elle posa ses mains contre son torse et elles se faufilèrent jusqu'à son cou.

Et ce qu'elle attendait inconsciemment depuis qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, arriva enfin. Sirius pencha son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Il lui coupa le souffle. Et la pressa contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on fait ou ce qu'on va faire, pardonne moi de ne pas te donner d'idée ou de règle à suivre. Tu me fais perdre la tête.

\- ça va. Pour l'instant ça me va. On se laisse porter, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne me repousses plus, répondit-elle.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de le faire.

.

Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de démarrer la journée, la sorcière en était certaine. Après ce merveilleux moment avec Sirius, Hermione avait filé aux cuisines, se sachant incapable d'affronter la cohue de la Grande Salle.

Et elle était à présent devant sa salle de cours, grignotant son encas, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire béat aux lèvres qui ne semblait pas décidé à la quitter.

\- Hé Mione!

Elle entendit la voix de Ron lui parvenir. Les élèves arrivaient en masse dans le couloir.

\- Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, toujours avec son sourire scotché.

\- Ca va Hermione? Tu as l'air... Fit Harry en la fixant, intrigué.

\- Bizarre, termina Ginny. Puis le regard de la rouquine s'illumina avant de continuer. Mais bizarre en bien!

Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et posa ses mains sur joues. Elle encra son regard dans celui d'Hermione et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit enfin et les élèves entrèrent.

Harry ne fut pas très concentré durant cette heure. Il regardait sa petite amie et celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, en réfléchissant. Et il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny concernant Hermione. Hermione et un garçon. Curieux et inquiet, il se promit de chercher cet homme mystère.

.

Théo, Blaise et Hermione avaient bien avancé dans leur projet. Ils savaient déjà tous les sujets qu'ils voulaient aborder et la moitié du travail final avait été fait. Finalement, ils n'étaient plus obligés de venir se rejoindre pour ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire mais ils le faisaient quand même. Ne l'avouant pas, ils aimaient passer du temps tous les trois. Pourtant, leurs conversations n'étaient pas toujours tournées vers leur projet mais Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Blaise la faisait rire et Théo l'attendrissait.

\- Bon, le prochain week-end, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard avant le banquet d'Halloween. Et je n'ai toujours pas décidé avec quelle fille j'y allais.

\- Parce que tu envisages plusieurs options? Questionna Théo.

Blaise fit mine de prendre un air outré.

\- Bien sûr! Quelques-unes m'ont demandé déjà, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de continuer. J'attendais juste de voir si certaines allaient se battre pour moi.

La sorcière secoua la tête, un peu désespérée et Théo ricana.

\- Si elles sont assez folles pour vouloir t'accompagner lors de cette sortie, elles sont sûrement assez folles pour se disputer, dit la brune avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse ma petite Gryffondor, tu sais bien que tu es ma lionne préférée. Mais je tiens à ma vie alors je passe mon tour...

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant sa phrase énigmatique. Puis elle vit Théo lancer un regard noir à son ami. Elle préféra ne pas y réfléchir et taquiner Blaise à son tour.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas mon serpent préféré alors, j'aurais eu le cœur brisé! Fit- elle tragiquement.

\- Et là c'est toi qui me le brise. Le noir prit un air triste avant de se pencher vers elle, changeant complètement d'expression, sa maison se lisant parfaitement sur ses traits. Et qui est donc ce reptile qui vole ma place?

La sorcière leur lança un magnifique sourire avant de rassembler ses affaires pour aller dîner. Juste avant de se lever, elle répondit, mettant fin à leur impatience et ne manquant pas le regard faussement intéressé de Théo.

\- Mais Severus Rogue bien sûr. Elle rit devant leurs mines choquées et ajouta, son impressionnante intelligence m'a toujours faite fantasmer.

Puis elle fila en courant presque, hilare jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Son rire s'accentua encore quand elle aperçut son professeur de potions installé devant son dîner.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, remarqua Harry quand elle rejoignit ses amis.

\- Sais-tu que les serpentard peuvent vraiment être drôles? Demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

Ron fronça les sourcils, toujours renfrogné de cette entente inter-maisons.

\- Je suppose, répondit Harry avec une petite moue.

Ces deux serpentard la rendaient vraiment heureuse et si le garçon dont elle était amoureuse était l'un deux? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais se promit de s'intéresser à cette piste.

.

La chance était de leur côté ce soir-là, la salle commune Gryffondor/Serdaigle était presque vide. Harry et Ron essayaient de terminer leur devoir d'astronomie à rendre pour le lendemain mais Hermione et Ginny s'étaient installées dans un coin reculé et chuchotaient. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Pourtant, le survivant les observait du coin de l'œil et n'avait qu'une envie, savoir de quoi elles discutaient. Finalement, il n'y tint plus. Il bâcla les dernières phrases de son devoir et fila vers son dortoir afin de récupérer une oreille à rallonge. Il ne prévint pas Ron qui n'avait, de toute façon, même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal mais... Sa curiosité et son inquiétude l'emportèrent sur sa conscience. Hermione était sa meilleure amie de toute façon, elle lui en parlerait bien un jour et à ce moment-là, il ferait comme s'il n'avait jamais été au courant.

Il entendit d'abord la voix excitée de Ginny.

\- Oh Merlin! Vous vous êtes embrassés!

\- Chut Gin, ne crie pas.

\- Oui oui pardon. Olala et c'était comment? Enfin, qu'est-ce tu as ressenti.

\- C'était... Wouaw.

Harry ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'il s'était caché dans les escaliers mais il imaginait tout à fait les yeux rêveurs d'Hermione, semblables à ce matin et son sourire niais.

\- Disons que je suis certaine de mes sentiments maintenant. Bon je ne suis pas une experte en baisers mais je sais que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on embrasse la personne qu'on aime.

"Qu'on aime". C'était donc cela, sa meilleure amie était amoureuse et ça avait l'air sérieux.

\- Et ensuite? Vous vous êtes seulement embrassés ou plus?

Oh par Godric, Harry ne voulait pas savoir ça. Il pria pour qu'elle ne réponde pas.

\- Seulement embrassés. Il était certain que son amie était rouge comme une tomate. En fait j'ai sous-entendu que je voulais plus... Mais je savais que je n'étais pas prête. C'est juste qu'il me rend tellement... En plus, en l'ayant vu juste avant en serviette, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque je t'assure!

Ginny ricana avant de répondre.

\- Je comprends, c'est vrai qu'il est sacrement sexy.

\- Hé!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en riant, je préfère mon Harry.

Le nommé eut un petit sourire en écoutant les paroles de sa petite amie. Puis il pensa à une chose, comment Hermione avait-elle pu voir ce garçon en serviette? La salle de bain des préfets peut être... Ca restreignait les possibilités si c'était cela.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Je me suis enfuie. Si j'étais restée plus longtemps, on ne se serait sûrement pas retenu.

Il eut un silence avant que la rouquine ne continue.

\- Et tu l'as revu aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, ce matin, avant que vous me retrouviez.

\- Je suppose que cela s'est bien passé vu la tête que tu nous faisais.

\- En effet et pourtant j'étais certaine du contraire. Je lui ai demandé s'il regrettait. Et il m'a répondu que non, qu'il savait que c'était mal ce qu'on faisait mais qu'il ne voulait plus lutter. Et j'étais si soulagée, je ne veux plus qu'il me repousse.

\- J'imagine. Vous le savez tous les deux que ça va être compliqué de toute façon. Mais si vous vous aimez...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit là tu sais.

\- Mione, il te met en danger et il se met lui-même en danger, vous pourriez être renvoyés de l'école tous les deux, tout ça parce qu'il a des sentiments envers toi. Ce qu'il ressent est aussi fort que ce que tu ressens toi sinon vous n'auriez pas craqué.

\- J'ai peur Gin.

\- Je comprends mais ça va aller, personne n'en saura rien, je vais t'aider à garder ce secret d'accord?

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais Harry imagina qu'Hermione hochait la tête.

Il fit revenir l'oreille à rallonge vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En danger? Un secret? Mais qui est donc ce garçon pour que leur relation doive être tue? Et quelle histoire d'amour pourrait les faire renvoyer de l'école?


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour mes lectrices chéries !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine, que celles qui ont eu leurs examens s'en sont bien sorties! Je croise les doigts pour vous :)**

 **Bon tout d'abord, je dédicace ce chapitre à une certaine Fadade Belge :p nommée Ewimonde93 sur feufeu ( d'ailleurs elle écrit une super Dramione que je vous conseille ! ) qui a toujours de bonnes idées et une grande inspiration! Vous lui devez la première scène de ce chapitre et donc aussi ce qui en découle... Je vous laisse le découvrir mouahah**

 ** _Paladine_ : Haha j'ai hésité en plus à le faire :p et puis je me suis dit "noon on va le laisser mariner encore un peu!" Je suis contente que tu préfères comme ça ;p**

 ** _Leslie_ : Haaan oui c'est une idée en plus tu sais mais pauvre Théo c'est clair xD Mdrr ouiii j'aime le Sevmione en plus :p olala j'imagine tellement la scène, je vais la garder en réserve pour une autre fic merci ! xD Tout à fait ! Je te fais des bisousss et je suis impatiente d'avoir ta réaction pour CE chapitre... :p **

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN ( qui a d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécier ce chapitre... )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Le fantasme du professeur

\- Allez Granger, avoue que tu nous faisais marcher.

Hermione, assise au premier rang avec ses amis, se retourna vers Blaise qui l'avait interpellée. Ils étaient dans la classe de DFCM et attendaient que tous les élèves arrivent pour que le cours commence. Sirius était à son bureau, il écoutait discrètement le petit groupe.

\- Rogue ne peut pas te faire fantasmer! Je n'y crois pas du tout.

La brune essaya de rester sérieuse mais elle avait tant envie de rire.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? Cria Ron, presque choqué.

Hermione ignora le rouquin et répondit à Blaise.

\- Tu n'y crois tellement pas que tu me le demandes n'est-ce pas...

\- Théo voulait être sûr c'est tout, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le nommé secoua la tête, un air dépité peint sur le visage.

\- C'est le côté professeur qui fait fantasmer, gloussa Ginny en envoyant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

\- Ah c'est certain que je rêve de me taper Trelawney! Ironisa Ron.

\- Cela tu vois Weasley, je n'ai aucun souci pour le croire!

Le rouquin lança un regard noir à Blaise avant de rire avec les autres.

Harry, malgré son amusement, resta muet et réfléchit. Hermione ne pouvait pas sortir avec Rogue, il était son professeur et puis c'était Rogue... Harry ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais que voulait dire la phrase et le clin d'œil qu'avait lancé Ginny à sa meilleure amie?

Le cours commença enfin et le jeune homme se tourna vers son parrain. Sirius avait l'air plus que renfrogné. Harry soupira devant les sautes d'humeur de l'animagus, il allait sérieusement devoir lui parler.

Regarder Sirius, lui fit penser à ce qu'avait dit Ginny. Peut-être parlait-elle simplement de son parrain, après tout il était connu que le professeur de DFCM avait un fan club de groupies. Oui peut être, se moquait-elle seulement de ces filles...

.

\- Où tu vas?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de répondre à son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai une leçon d'animagus avec Sirius.

Harry n'ajouta rien et se contenta de la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle sortait de leur salle commune. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il lui demandait des comptes à chaque fois qu'elle allait quelque part sans eux. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était ce garçon mystère. Mais elle s'absentait seulement pour étudier à la bibliothèque, voir ses serpentard ou faire ses leçons avec son parrain. Sinon elle était en cours ou avec eux. Le choix des petits amis potentiels était donc restreint...

.

Sirius était dans son coin cuisine quand Hermione arriva dans son appartement, il préparait le thé. Elle déposa ses affaires près de l'entrée et fila vers lui. Elle se coula contre son dos et entoura son corps de ses petits bras.

Il laissa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna, l'emprisonnant à son tour dans son étreinte.

\- Dis donc princesse, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je n'étais pas jaloux du bon serpentard.

La brune leva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Tu n'es donc qu'avec moi seulement pour le fantasme du professeur?

Le ton de Sirius était moqueur et il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Hermione décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à son professeur de potions.

\- Absolument! Enfin tu comprends bien que c'était toi ou Severus et pas Flitwick ou Hagrid... Mais le Maître des potions est tellement intouchable! Tu étais ma seule solution.

\- Tu te moques de moi là?

\- Un peu, avoua la sorcière en riant.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

Puis mettant sa menace à exécution, Sirius posa sa bouche dans le cou d'Hermione. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il fit promener ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il lécha puis mordilla son oreille, se délectant de son souffle saccadé.

Il fit passer ses mains et ses doigts sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, lui provoquant des milliers de frissons. Il embrassa alors son visage, sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses tempes, son nez, ses baisers cheminaient sans atteindre l'endroit qu'elle attendait. Et cet endroit, il s'y arrêta, leurs lèvres se frôlaient simplement, Sirius patientait, il voulait qu'elle craque. Et elle le fit. N'y tenant plus, elle effaça la monstrueuse distance qui les séparait.

Il avait attisé un feu qu'elle était incapable d'éteindre, alors autant s'y brûler entièrement.

De ses mains maladroites et avides, elle déboutonna la chemise de Sirius. Elle gémit quand elle sentit enfin la peau chaude de son torse sous ses doigts. Elle sentait celles de son professeur sous son pull d'écolière, elles étaient hésitantes.

Mais Hermione était sûre, elle ne voulait pas de retour en arrière alors elle le lui dit. Timidement, en chuchotant même, mais elle le lui dit.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Sirius.

Et elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait compris qu'elle était vierge. Elle si timide, si peu sûre d'elle. Il la sentait pure toute entière. Et elle se donnait, à lui. Il ne la méritait pas, il était certain de ne pas la mériter. Mais ses sentiments étaient plus forts que sa conscience. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la porta. Il sentit ses jambes envelopper sa taille, son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur se fondant dans la sienne, il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa doucement sur son lit.

Il aimait la voir là, dans cette pièce si personnelle, si intime. Sur ses draps, dans son odeur. Il se souvint qu'elle y avait déjà dormi, elle était la seule à avoir pénétré sa chambre d'ailleurs.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait prononcé ces mots, Sirius n'avait pas quitté son regard. Et il ne comptait le faire que pour l'admirer. Il tendit ses mains vers son pull et le lui enleva, laissant ainsi sa crinière plus folle encore qu'habituellement. Mais il adorait ça, voir tout ce que ses gestes allaient provoquer sur son physique.

Il se délectait de sa vision, sa poitrine haletante encore emprisonnée dans son cocon et ses joues déjà rouges de gêne de se retrouver ainsi peu vêtue devant lui... Il la délesta ensuite de ses chaussures et de ses grandes chaussettes blanches d'écolière. Il frôlait sa peau à chaque mouvement et elle tremblait déjà. Il remonta ses mains vers sa jupe et elle l'aida à l'enlever en se soulevant un peu. Il voulait fixer son regard au sien, la rassurer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire traîner ses yeux sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il dévêtait. Il ne rêvait que d'y goûter.

\- Tu es parfaite, souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas volontaire, les mots lui avaient échappés. Mais il les pensait si fort.

Il embrassa doucement sa bouche, tendrement, longuement puis il la laissa reprendre son souffle en déposant ses lèvres ailleurs. Il caressait et léchait enfin ce qu'il convoitait, de ses mains, de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il profitait de sa peau douce, de son parfum envoûtant, de son intimité dont il était le premier conquérant.

Il enregistrait dans sa mémoire, chaque son, chaque réaction, chaque mimique sur son visage quand il s'occupa d'elle. Quand il découvrit ses seins, quand il les embrassa, les lécha, les mordilla, les emprisonna. Quand il caressa son ventre, ses cuisses, quand il y déposa des baisers. Et quand il toucha enfin son trésor, doucement et tendrement, quand il l'effleura, quand il sentit sa moiteur et quand il la pénétra de ses doigts, appréhendant la douleur qu'elle ressentirait ensuite.

Il l'embrassait passionnément, collait totalement son corps nue au sien encore trop vêtu et continua son manège avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne, jusqu'à l'entendre gémir plus fort, jusqu'à la sentir trembler et se resserrer.

Sirius profita de ses petites secondes d'inconsciences pour enlever ses derniers vêtements. Puis il revint contre elle et soupira de bonheur de sentir sa peau et son corps nus contre lui. Il aimait cette sensation plus que tout au monde, il venait de le décréter.

Il la sentait émerger, elle chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser et il lui accorda. Puis ce fut à son tour de trembler quand les petites mains d'Hermione se baladèrent sur sa personne. Elle était encore timide mais il adorait ça, elle touchait un homme pour la première fois et cet homme, c'était lui. Il siffla quand ses doigts effleurèrent son sexe et curieuse de découvrir ses réactions, elle continua son exploration. Elle referma la main sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche. Elle fit des va- et- vient et il la découvrit excitée de voir l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

N'y tenant plus, il vint se nicher entre ses jambes, il accrocha ses yeux aux siens et guida son sexe dans son intimité encore trempée et brûlante.

Il utilisa tout le self-control qu'il possédait pour y aller doucement. Il savait qu'elle avait mal mais elle ne le lui montrait pas. Il la vit concentrée sur son regard. Elle l'aimait. C'était dans ses yeux, ce qu'il voyait. Son amour qui surpassait cette douleur. Le bonheur de l'avoir en elle. Encore une fois, il se dit qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il l'embrassait aussi doucement qu'il la pénétrait, tendrement, langoureusement. Il caressait son corps. Et il fut presque heureux que cela soit la première fois d'Hermione, ainsi elle ne saurait pas qu'il avait été rapide. Trop excité de la faire enfin sienne. Elle, si différente de toutes celles avec qui il avait couché jusque-là. Ce n'était même pas comparable, il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens, la preuve en était avec cette première fois. Pas qu'elle soit ratée, au contraire, mais il avait joui si rapidement... Il en aurait eu honte s'il n'avait pas su que c'était une bonne chose pour elle finalement. Elle avait eu mal moins longtemps.

Il la garda dans ses bras toute la nuit. Oublié le thé dans la cuisine, oubliée la leçon qu'il devait lui donner. Et ils dormirent peu, somnolant quelques fois, s'embrassant surtout et se caressant de leurs mains tendrement et intimement jusqu'à jouir encore et encore.

* * *

 **Avalanche de reviews coquillettes !**

 **PS traduction coquillette = coquinette et si je dis coquillage = coquin ( c'est pour que vous compreniez mon langage bizarre quelques fois :p )**


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Leslie : Haaan je suis trop contente de t'avoir fait rire à ce point xD j'adore écrire des moments drôles avec Blaise :p j'avoue avoir ris toute seule aussi en écrivant la réplique de Ron haha Ouiii tu vas voir sa réaction aujourd'hui :) Hiii super heureuse que ça t'ai plu et désolée de t'avoir frustrée xD dis toi qu'en écrivant je me frustre toute seule aussi mdr Oui à l'avenir j'irai plus dans le détail ^^ là j'ai fait soft pour leur première fois :) Bisousss**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Merci à ma BETATIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Après la nuit...

Hermione se réveilla la première ce matin-là ; et elle prit quelques minutes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait, avec qui et ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Elle pouvait admirer Sirius, toujours endormi à ses côtés, les traits apaisés. Un drap recouvrait à peine leurs jambes entremêlées, une de ses mains était posée sur le ventre de la jeune fille et ses mèches noires cachaient un peu son visage.

Elle laissait glisser ses yeux sur son torse et ne put résister en y laissant traîner doucement ses doigts. Elle caressait sa peau, dessinait et suivait le tracé sombre de ses tatouages, créant des petits frissons là où elle passait. Elle adorait ses symboles, ils lui correspondaient tant. Sirius Black le rebelle, Sirius Black le prisonnier, Sirius Black l'évadé, Sirius Black le marqué.

Si elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer toutes ses traces, toutes ses cicatrices, le ferait-elle? Elles faisaient parties de lui à présent, de son histoire. Gommerait-elle sa souffrance ou l'aiderait-elle plutôt à vivre avec?

Doucement et silencieusement, Hermione se leva du lit. Elle emprunta une chemise à Sirius, évidemment trop grande pour elle, tombant sous ses fesses et cachant sa nudité. Après un dernier regard vers l'endormi, elle sortit de la chambre et fila vers la cuisine.

Elle s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner en pensant. Elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et elle l'avait fait avec Sirius. Elle l'avait fait avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait fait avec son ami. Elle l'avait fait avec son professeur. Et elle l'avait fait avec le parrain d'Harry.

Il était la seule famille de son meilleur ami, comment celui-ci réagirait-il? Mal, certainement. Harry était ouvert d'esprit, tolérant et surtout il aimait Hermione. Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à l'idée d'une telle relation entre son parrain et sa meilleure amie.

Elle sursauta et ses pensées s'envolèrent quand deux bras l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte. Elle n'avait pas entendu Sirius arriver dans son dos. Il se colla à son corps tendrement et se pencha un peu pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment dormi cette nuit à vrai dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Certes, fit-il en la serrant plus fort. Et dire que je ne pourrai plus faire cela du week-end...

Hermione se retourna dans ses bras et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Au moins tu auras ton meilleur ami pour compenser.

En effet, Sirius avait réussi à convaincre la directrice d'inviter Remus et Teddy pour le week-end d'Halloween.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Lunard ne m'apporte pas les mêmes avantages que toi.

\- Encore heureux! Dit-elle en lui tapant le torse de son petit poing.

Il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner puis lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'aider à faire la cuisine.

.

Quand Hermione revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondor/Serdaigle, il était encore tôt. Il y avait peu de monde et ses amis étaient absents, sûrement dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner.

Elle fila à son dortoir pour se doucher et se changer. Elle aimait avoir cette impression sur son corps, l'odeur et le toucher de Sirius sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, ce n'était clairement pas hygiénique. Et puis elle avait besoin de redécouvrir son corps, avait-il changé?

Nue devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle ne distingua aucune différence. Elle avait ses muscles et son intimité quelque peu endoloris certes mais cela n'était pas visible. Peut-être ses yeux? Son regard avait-il changé? Ou son sourire, un peu niais et qui ne semblait pas la quitter? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude.

Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était d'être bien. En paix, en accord avec elle-même, comblée.

.

Harry avait passé sa soirée avec Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune. Il avait voulu y rester le plus tard possible afin de voir Hermione rentrer. Mais à minuit, il avait dû se résigner et monter dans son dortoir.

Pourtant dans son lit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la Carte du Maraudeur. Il savait que c'était mal d'espionner son amie ainsi mais il devait absolument savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, il était trop curieux et inquiet.

Il avait fixé le nom d'Hermione sur le papier, toujours inscrit près de celui de Sirius. Elle ne lui avait pas menti mais pourquoi restait-elle si tard chez son parrain? Leurs précédentes leçons n'avaient jamais duré si longtemps...

Il essaya de tenir mais le sommeil l'emporta vers les deux heures du matin.

Harry s'éveilla quand ses camarades de chambre firent du bruit. Il réajusta ses lunettes un peu tordues avec lesquelles il s'était endormi et fixa son regard sur sa montre, dix heures. On était samedi et il se souvint que Remus venait ce week-end à Poudlard.

En voulant se lever, il écrasa avec sa main la carte toujours ouverte sur son lit. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent le nom d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, toujours chez Sirius. Elle avait passé la nuit chez son parrain...

Il chercha une excuse, peut-être s'était-elle endormie tout simplement? Ils avaient trop travaillé et... Non, cela ne lui semblait pas cohérent.

Tremblant devant l'évidence qui apparaissait dans son esprit, il murmura "méfait accompli" avant de ranger la carte. Puis il agit quelque peu comme un automate, le cerveau gelé. Il alla réveiller Ron puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Quand il eut fini, il fila dans la salle commune puis fut rejoint par Ginny et son frère. Il se rendit compte que les deux Weasley étaient plus qu'intrigués par son comportement mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il restait muet, faisait les actions habituelles et attendait. Oh oui, il attendait de retrouver Hermione et de lui parler.

Et il la vit enfin, ils étaient tous trois retournés dans la salle commune. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas formalisés de l'absence de la brune, elle déjeunait souvent plus tôt qu'eux le week-end. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé quand elle était sortie de son dortoir.

A peine, l'avait-il aperçue, qu'Harry avait bondi de son siège. Et raide comme un piquet, il avait filé jusqu'à son amie, lui avait empoigné le bras et l'avait faite sortir de la salle malgré ses contestations.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Lâche-moi enfin! Si tu veux que je te suive quelque part, dis le moi simplement, pas besoin de me traîner ainsi voyons.

Il relâcha son bras et la fixa quelques secondes d'un regard impénétrable, toujours muet cependant.

Puis il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver une salle de classe déserte dans laquelle il la fit entrer avant de verrouiller la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu me fais peur...

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit.

\- Quoi? Glapit Hermione.

\- Tu as même passé la nuit chez Sirius. Tu m'expliques?

La jeune fille blanchit, devant les mots, le ton et le regard froids d'Harry.

\- Je, je... Elle tritura ses doigts avant de répondre. On a travaillé tard et je me suis endormie, souffla-t-elle le plus vite possible comme pour se débarrasser de son mensonge.

Le cerveau embrouillé, elle ne chercha même pas à connaître comment il pouvait savoir cela.

\- Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête. As-tu une relation avec Sirius?

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer rien qu'à l'image de cette possibilité.

\- Une relation? C'est-à-dire? Enfin Harry, c'est mon ami et mon professeur et...

\- Et tu es amoureuse de lui.

Il assena cela comme une vérité. Le puzzle s'était assemblé, la conversation qu'elle et Ginny avait eue, cet amour interdit, dangereux et l'attitude qu'elle avait en ce moment-même. Il avait compris.

Il fixa Hermione, muette devant lui, complètement tétanisée et il soupira. Le choc de la nouvelle s'effaça doucement en lui et il reprit pied peu à peu. Il avança alors vers elle puis la prit dans ses bras, lentement. Il la sentit se détendre.

\- Je suis désolée Harry. Il l'entendit sangloter à présent. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire doucement.

\- On ne fait jamais exprès de tomber amoureux Mione.

Il frotta ses mains contre son dos dans une caresse.

\- Vous êtes ensemble?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il.. Il s'est passé des choses entre nous mais rien n'est officiel. Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne devrions pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit. Je suis son élève et il est ton parrain.

\- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer tu sais. Mais j'y arriverai promis. Par contre, je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiet. Bon sang Hermione, si un jour on m'avait dit que tu sortirais avec un de tes professeurs!

La sorcière gloussa entre deux sanglots, ce qui provoqua un bruit assez bizarre.

\- Qui est au courant?

\- Seulement Gin et toi.

\- Il vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que Ron t'en veuille s'il le sait mais il est tellement maladroit quelques fois qu'une parole pourrait lui échapper.

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse pour approuver ses mots.

\- Bon, allons retrouver Ginny, Ron et ton "chéri", grimaça-t-il.

\- Harry!

\- Quoi? Vous avez d'autres petits noms peut être? Se moqua-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête en s'éloignant de ses bras. Calmée, elle essuya les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues et suivit son ami hors de la salle. Finalement, il n'avait pas si mal réagit que ça pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle se languissait presque de découvrir l'attitude qu'allait avoir son meilleur ami face à son parrain à présent. Puis elle pensa au fait que Sirius devait être au courant pour Ginny et Harry. Mais comment réagirait-il? La boule au ventre, elle se désespéra de ne pas avoir une vie plus simple.


	27. Annonce

Annonce :

Mes chères lectrices ( et peut être lecteurs ? :p ), j'ai une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous réjouir malheureusement. J'en suis désolée mais je compte espacer les publications des chapitres cet été. Je vais essayer d'en poster un toutes les deux semaines ( ce n'est pas une promesse mais je vais essayer ).

Les raisons sont dues premièrement au temps, mes journées sont un peu plus chargées, ainsi que celles de ma Beta et je veux absolument lui laisser le temps justement, ainsi et surtout pour que vous ayez de bons chapitres corrigés. Je veux que tout reste un plaisir sans être pressées ( pour elle et pour moi ) et non pas une course contre la montre.

Ensuite, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai souvent l'envie d'écrire autre chose, j'ai quelques projets d'ailleurs que vous verrez dans l'été.

Et enfin, je voudrais vous donner des chapitres plus longs, plus fournis. Ce que je ferai donc avec plus de temps.

Attention, cette annonce ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma fic soyons bien clairs ! Je sais ce que la suite contiendra, je voulais seulement vous prévenir car je vous respecte et je vous comprends. Surtout en tant que lectrice, je sais que c'est dur d'attendre un nouveau chapitre...

Bien sûr je ne vous laisse pas sans lecture ! Tout au long de l'été, je publierai des OS ( la suite du Patmione, des Harmony, un Charmione... ), gardez l'oeil ouvert !

Je vous embrasse tous :)


End file.
